Issei's sacrifice
by Chosen Assassin
Summary: During his fight with Vali, Issei sees just how weak he is compared to his rival. Wanting to protect everyone he cares for. Issei will follow through with a forbidden curse to save and protect everyone. Godlike Issei and Issei/Harem
1. Chapter 1

**Title here**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

"Talking"

_'Thought'_

"**Talking" Scared Gear**

_'**Thought' **_

"Gah!" Issei shouted as he hit the earth.

"Issei," Rias Gremory shouted as she watch helplessly from the sidelines, unable to help her pawn in his time of need.

"Hahahaha, is that all you have, Hyoudou Issei?" Vali taunted from the sky in his balance breaker watching as his rival attempted to stand.

"Bastard!" Issei growled while choking out blood.

"Come now, I expected more from rival, but this pathetic. If you can't fight properly than how will you be able to save your friends and family?" He continued to taunt, enjoying the rage he was feeling coming from Issei.

"**Partner! You have to calm your emotions, if you lose control of your anger then you will die. Vali wants to torment you to get you to lose focus, do not give him the opportunity." Draig advised through his link with Issei from his left hand.**

Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves and his muscles. Issei now with a clear mind look down to his left hand. "Thanks Draig."

"**No problem, partner. But I believe it's best if we fall back for the time being to catch our breath."**

"I can't, it wouldn't matter anyways. Even if I attempt to retreat that bastard would just hurt someone close to me preventing me from fleeing."

"**Ah, I know but if you remain here and keep fighting. It would only be a matter of time before Vali finally finishes you off." Draig worried for his partner trying to reason with him.**

"It's because I'm so weak that I can't even protect my friends and those I care about."

"**Maybe not partner, you still have 'That' don't you"**

Issei's eyes widen upon be reminded of 'That' from Draig. The last thing he wanted to hear was 'That'.

"I can't Draig, I-I won't be able to control myself and everyone," Issei look back to see Rias and her peerage, Rias's older brother Sirzech, Azazel, and Michael leader of heaven watching him intently.

"I don't wish to harm anyone if I lose control again."

"**I sense your fears, Issei I know that you don't wish to use 'That' if given the choice but we no longer have a choice here. At your current level." **Issei t'ch at his weakness no matter how much training he put in. He was unable to defeat anyone in a fair fight, sure with his fight against Riser he won, but he got lucky. Riser's arrogance's is what led to his defeat and him constantly underestimating Issei during their brawl. But now Issei is seeing that he had yet to make it anywhere in therms of strength.

The sound of laughter brought Issei back to the world of the living, he look up to see Vali in his white-blue balance breaker. His visor was pulled back showing his smirk of insanity as he look down at everyone.

"Hmph, if this is truly all you have Hyoudou Issei, then I'm truly disappointed. I expected much more from my rival but I guess my hopes for you were too high." Issei gritted his teeth, he would not fall for Vali's attempts to make him angry and lose focus. "I think it about time I end this, don't you think?"

Vali flew higher into the sky, he stopped at the correct height for his attack. He open his blue wings at full length.

"**Half Dimension!" Vali's scared gear called out.**

Pretty soon time and space were being distorted before everyone's eyes. The school itself seem to be pull inwards and outwards like a game of tug-war.

"**Partner! Now's not the time to question yourself. This attack of Vali's will slowly destroy all time and space that's within it's range. If you don't do anything now, then everyone will cease to exist."**

Issei shivered at the thought of failing to protect his friends. But with Draig saying to throw away his fears and fight, or stand aside and watch everyone he cares for die.

"**Partner if you hesitate now when you are truly needed then you only have yourself to blame for your friends deaths." Draig said, he knew that he shouldn't be speaking this to Issei but he needs the push that will awaken him from his doubts.**

No more. No more hiding in fear Issei thought, it's now or never.

Quickly reaching into his back pocket, retrieving a knife with a white glow on the blade, with a black hilt. Issei grab the knife in a reverse grip the blade facing his heart, he look back to see everyone watching wondering what he plan to do. Rias had tears in her eyes as she watch Issei from a far. Her eyes widen when she saw Issei say something to her.

Because of the distance she could only read his lips, to which she readed perfectly, saying.

"I'm sorry..." Before he stab the knife into his own heart.

Everyone watching from the sideline gasp, jaws-dropped, not saying anything. To shocked to comprehend what they just witness, Vali himself stop his attack to see Issei stabbing himself. He was about to speak when an aura of energy and magic exploded from where Issei was.

**Bleach ost – Vasto Lorde Theme**

"Issei!" Rias shouted in fear making her way to save her pawn.

"Rias! Stop where you are, don't go anywhere near that!" Rias stop mid-step, looking back to see her brother Sirzech was the one who shouted for her to stop. He had a serious expression on his face, nothing she had not seen before but Sirzech was always carefree and jovially that he never had to be serious unless he was fulfilling his role as Lucifer.

"Hmm.." Azazel hummed, solely focus on the rising energy coming from Issei.

"You feel it as well, Azazel?" Sirzech question the leader of the Fallen Angels.

Azazel chuckled under his breath turning to Sirzech with a smirk, "Yeah, I already had an idea what Issei was going to do once I saw the dagger he pulled out. Although how Hyoudou Issei got a hold of that dagger is a mystery to me."

"So what do you suggest we do then?" Said Michael who had yet to speak since the start of the explosion.

"What are you three talking about? What about the knife, what is happening to Issei? Rias exclaimed worry clear on her face.

The three leaders look towards one another before Sirzech was the one to speak.

"Issei is becoming something dangerous, and powerful. What he did just now confirms that he's becoming '**That'**." Sirzech pause to gauge the reactions of the others and of course they were lost. Rias asked.

"What is **'That'** what is so dangerous about it, Onii-sama?"

"It's dangerous Rias because of it extraordinary power, power that is said to rival or surpass high-class devils, there has also been speculation that their power can rival those of the original four Maous before me." At this everyone minus Azazel, Michael, and the others shuddered with fear.

Something who power rivals or surpasses that of the original four Maous.

"Also," Sirzech continued after getting everyone's attention, "Although their power is great but what makes **'them'** really dangerous is the fact that these beings have no self control. They lose their will and control of their body until they are nothing but killing machines. Creatures born to fight and kill." Sirzech said solemmly as he watches the explosion of light receding, the dimming of magic pressure now becoming stable.

The light show now ending, smoke covered the entire battlefield in a blanket of unknown. Everyone watch in bated breath wanting to know what happens next asking questions such as.

What happened to Issei?

There, a figure could be made out through the smoke, a shadow of a person can be clearly seen. Anticipation, everyone waited for the smoke to clear. Finally the last of the smoke was blown away, the figure was now reveal.

The figure was (6'0) feet tall, he had long brown hair, that reach his mid back. A white mask covered the man's face, the mask had two black lines going down over the eyes from the top of the mask to it's jagged teeth. Two demonic horns pointing upwards from a top of the mask. The figure wore a white sleeveless shirt under a black high-collared white coat with many ragged coattails, white hakama pants tied together with a black obi. On both of his wrist, ankles, and neck were black tuffs of fur , and he was barefooted. **(Hollow Ichigo's Vasto Lorde form without the black mask instead is white.**)

**End Bleach ost- Vasto Lorde Theme**

Everyone stared with eyes widen not saying a word as the masked individual stood there, unmoving like a stature. Vali was the one to break the silence by calling out to the masked figure.

"...Hyoudou Issei... is that really you?"

Rias and her peerage eyes widen from hearing this. Is that really Issei? They thought to themselves unable to grasp the fact that the one under the mask is Issei.

"...I ask again... are you really Hyoudou Issei?" Vali call out again.

No answer

The figure had yet to move or anything to show that it was alive, but it just stood where it stand, not moving.

Then a burst of speed that Vali could not see was backhand down to earth. An explosion of earth and dust fill the air from Vali falling at high speeds.

Issei now stood high in the air standing upright as if he were standing on land. Everyone from the sideline was shock at the speed Issei moved. No one even saw him move and now he standing on air.

Issei watch the carter that he knock Vali into, his golden and black eyes watching nonchalance.

"As we feared," Michael began.

"He's far more than we thought he would become." Azazel said with a serious expression, his earlier mood gone.

"Hyoudou Issei. He has become." Sirzech started

"A Forsaken!" The three announced together.

**Hopefully you guys enjoyed. I had this chapter re-written because of the flaws and changing the name to Forsaken.**

**The fight between Issei and Vali will be the next chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

**I would like to thank Karlos1234ify and The DarkEnd Dragon for the name Forsaken.**

**From now on Issei's new form will be call 'Forsaken' Sounds better than 'Fallen Devil'. Like I mention in my previous chapter I couldn't come up with a better name so FD stood where it is. But now the name will be change to Forsaken. Thanks again to Karlos1234ify and The DarkEnd Dragon for the name. Enough talking let's get into it.**

"A forsaken?" Akeno asked timely the sound of fighting could be heard in the background. Though everyone was focus on the three leaders of their respective fraction waiting for answer. Serzech was first to speak.

"A forsaken is as the name states, they have forsaken who they are for power. In way they could be called similar to stray devils who kill their master for selfish reasons." He pause to catch his breath the next part may not sit well with them, he thought to himself before continuing, "Forsakens are not common but they are known to a very selected few. When a Forsaken is reveal, us Maous." He look towards Serafall who instead of her childish personality she had the look of a mature woman. She silently nodded to Sirzech, "We go through all precautions to keep them secret from the public, at times one or two of us are sent to eliminate them to prevent them from reaching the surface."

"By reaching the surface... do you mean the human world, and are all of these Forsaken evolve from devils?" Kiba asked the red-haired demon who was Rias's older brother and one of the four Maous.

"It implies to hell and the mortal world, there is only one place where a forsaken can be born that place is only known as the void. It's an endless space of darkness, perfect for a forsaken to be produce. After their transformations forsaken seek souls to feast upon and to release the extra energy coursing through their bodies through battle. And no their have been some reports that there have been Forsakens from Angels and Fallen Angels. So far, none have escape but the question remains on Issei, how did he become a forsaken and remain hidden this long?" Sirzech watch the explosions and dust brewing in the sky as the two titans continue their fight.

"But onii-sama, how does this affect Issei what has happen to him?" Rias asked her brother afraid of the safety of Issei. First she was worry sick for him, when he was fighting Vali in his balance breaker now he has become something that is feared by both devils and the two other fractions.

"If I have to guess by evolving into a forsaken, Issei was to have lost his consciousness leaving him wanton, battle-crazed demon who has the power to destroy gods. The Issei you'll knew is mostly liking gone" Serzech said with an impassive face, his voice cold. An explosion occur several feet from where they all stood the wind blowing furiously their cloths ripple against the angry gales of gust.

"_Issei..." _Rias look into the distance to see the demon Issei standing on air as if were cerment. Grief and sadness was seen in the young devil heiress eyes, tears threatening to fall from her beautiful face.

**xox**

.

"Gah!" Vali grunted as he pummeled to the earth at high speeds, after being previously knock down Vali returned with vengeance as he flew into the air to duel the newly powered Issei. Unfortunately any momentum Vali had previously was no longer his, every time he tried to land a hit on Issei, he would just dodge and swat him away like a common house fly. It was beginning to irritated Vali to no end.

The earlier moments of this fight he was kicking Issei's ass left and right, and just when he thought Issei was throwing in the towel he surprises him by transforming into a demon-looking hybrid and bat him into the ground at such speeds that Vali never saw him move.

Struggling to stand up, his body was in pain all over his muscle tense and blood drip from his month and nose, a punch had been strong enough to destroy his visor and break his nose. Vali look up to see the demon Issei looking down at him with those empty black eyes devoid of any emotion.

He gasp when a hand found his face and was gripping him violently, lifting him off his feet which dangled, brought to face level with the empty void that were Issei's eyes. Nothing happen then as the two look into each others eyes, now a word was spoke they just stare at one another.

Soon Issei threw Vali with great strength in the direction of the school. A large explosion of dust obscure the view of the those watching.

**xox**

"The school was in need of redecorating anyway." Rias said dryly with a deadpan look, wondering how she was going to inform Sona of the damages done by Issei who was not within his mind. Akeno giggle into her hand at this, Rias sent a annoyed glare at her vice-president.

"Should we not intervene, if this keeps up they will drag this fight into more populated areas?" Xenovia asked the three leaders. This time Michael was the one who spoke.

"That won't do, before Issei transform he was fighting Vali one on one. After he transform that rule still applied since Vali was in his field of vision when it happen. If either one of you were to charge in, Issei may mistaken you for the enemy and attack you as well."

"But Issei-san would never hurt any of us." Asia said timely believing that no matter what was happening to Issei, he would never raise a hand against his friends."

"That may be with the old Hyoudou Issei, but this Issei currently has no sense of direction, so by fighting him now would result in dragging yourself into the fight." Azazel said seriously, which was unlike him to the occult research club from their first encounter with the leader of the Fallen Angels.

**xox**

More explosion occur within the school as energy shot after energy shot was fired at one another, Seconds later Vali was sent flying with Issei flying close behind. Vali look down in time for Issei to punch him forward at greater speeds. Vali crash to several trees destroying the land, knocking over trees before coming to a halt. Dust blew against the wind from the latest throw down between the two. Issei hovered in the air waiting patiently for the Vanishing dragon sacred gear user to come out.

Vali was found on his knees coughing out blood and several teeth, he gritted his teeth and glared at the ground, rage and anger clear in his eyes.

"**Vali" **Albion the Vanishing Dragon called out to his wielder, **"I believe it's time that we withdraw this fight is no longer in our favor."**

"So your telling me to retreat with my tail between my legs?"

"**For now yes, listen Vali, the Hyoudou Issei you are fighting is not him. Rather you are fighting his instincts. A wanton beast who only lives for battle, fighting something that is solely just their instincts is something you do not wish to fight. It's like fighting a cornered beast."**

"You're worryingtoo Albion still I appreciate the concern, but weather it's Issei or just his instincts he still weak!" Vali stood and spread his arms apart, soon five glowing blue orbs hovered around him.

"**Vali** **stop!"**

"Let's see you stop this Hyoudou Issei." He fired the blue orbs at the unmoving Issei who remain were he stood in mid-air, not making any attempt to dodge.

BOOM

The orbs reach Issei in a blue explosion that obscure everyone's view of him. Vali was laughing in joy at his destruction. "Hahaha, see Albion, you worry too much over the smallest things. Hyoudou Issei is dead, he may have taken one before but five at once is surely a death sentence." He continue to laugh as the smoke finally cleared, he stop to see only for his eyes to widen.

Still standing where he stood was Issei but a blue aura surrounded his form. The aura dissipated showing no wounds or injuries on his person.

Vali was shock, he was sure that his attack would at least wound him but that aura, that blue aura acted as a shield, as not a scratch was seen.

He was brought out of his thoughts at the sound of energy being form. Vali look open but recoil at the sight he was witnessing. In Issei's hand was a spear of light... a light spear, the very same that angels and fallen angels use; yet he was Issei, a human reincarnated as a devil was holding the same weapon that kill him with no sign of pain or discomfort.

He brought his arm back as if he were throwing a javelin, with a quick release he threw the spear past Vali into the forest of trees behind him.

The results were not pretty

The explosion was that of a nuclear explosion, trees were tore from the earth, the ground shook to a level 5 earthquake. The blast was large as it destroy everything in it's path, but surprisingly the blast stop short of the school and everyone present, including Vali who was shock with fear at the destruction that simple light created.

**xox**

Everyone from the Occult Research Club to the leaders of the three fractions were openly gaping at the destruction of the light spear Issei used. Wait, rewind that, A light spear used by Issei?" None of this made any sense.

All eyes were brought to Michael who like everyone else was speechless at what just transpire.

"T-That's, I-I'm seeing things correctly right, Issei used a light spear the very same weapons use by heaven and fallen angels?" Rias asked not believe was she just witness.

"B-But that's impossible. Issei-kun is a devil so he can't create or use light spears." Irina Shidou said

All eyes were once again drawn to Michael who along with the other two had solemn faces.

"Yes it's true Devils can not generate and use a light spear, even as Forsakens it's impossible. Angels and Fallen Angels who turn themselves into Forsakens can still use holy powers but not Devils.

I'm just as surprise as the rest of you."

"Although it has been tried before from various Devil, Angels, and Fallen Angels who became Forsakens to try and obtain power from the other fractions. Most died from the strain it did to their bodies, while some were successful but died minutes later." Azazel mention following Michael's description.

"Still it's strange to see a Devil wield such power without falling prey to strains that comes it, perhaps something else happen to Issei that we are unaware of." Sirzech said gazing up at the unmoving masked Issei.

**xox**

Fear, pure unadulterated fear could be seen in Vali's eyes. When he first challenge Issei he knew right away that he was weak, it was only by getting him angry through taunts, attacking his friends, and promises to kill his parents was the only way for Issei to put up a decent fight. And he was right the fight when as plan and Issei was on his last leg, but that all change when he stab himself with that dagger and transform into

"**Vali, Vali! Now is not the time to be frozen in fear we must retreat now if you're to fight another day. Give up your pride just this once and fall back, there will be other opportunities to redeem yourself. **

"I should just use my juggernaut drive and turn this fight around."

"**Vali that is no longer the case, even if you do use juggernaut drive you won't be able to use it as long as your balance breaker. Now is time to withdraw and fight another day, you can't defeat every opponent each time you encounter them. Do you wish to die here Vali?" **Vali snap out of his daze he nodded to Albion words and move to escape through air.

Only to widen his eyes when Issei appeared next to him in a burst of speed. Before he move to dodge Issei punch him in the face sending Vali to the ground crashing into trees and other objects. Issei appeared behind Vali again and knock him in a different direction, he move to where Vali was thrown and hit him again. This continue for several minutes with Issei knocking Vali around like a pinball.

Vali was daze from the countless times he was knock back and forth, righting himself up to a standing position he stood up, and took up to the skies he hoped by gaining the high ground he could turn this one-sided fight to his favor.

Again it was short-lived when he felt something grasp his wings, turning his head around he saw Issei holding his right wing in his left hand, keeping him from flying. With no effort he threw Vali back to earth at great speeds. While Vali was descending Issei charge a red light spear in his right hand, and threw it towards Vali.

Quickly righting himself in mid-air he barely miss the light spear as it pass harmlessly behind him.

Landing on his feet Vali try to catch his breath after that quick save.

"**Here he comes."**

Albion was right, coming straight at him was Issei with another light spear in hand. Vali jump back avoiding the attack as dust and gravel rose from the cater created from Issei's fall.

Skidding to a halt Vali look back at Issei who stood in the cater he just created, his empty black eyes staring back at his. Vali soon growl in anger and rage.

"Don't underestimate me!" He summon four blue orbs from before and fired at Issei who remain still, Vali then charged a blue orb in his palm the size of a baseball and charge towards the unmoving Issei.

Only to stop cold when, with his left arm outstretch his hand open he crush the orb in his grasp.

"Impossible he caught it with his bare hand." An explosion occur with smoke covering the two.

When the smoke cleared, Issei mask was visible it's golden-yellow eyes glowed ominously, Vali could only widen his eyes when a great pain came from his chest. He look down through lidded eyes as he saw the white-blue armor of his balance breaker was destroy and blood spew freely from three claw-shaped marks going diagonal from his right shoulder to his left hip.

He fell on his back panting for breath as he try to cover his wound. Issei came up to the down form of Vali, he planted his right foot against Vali's left cheek, pushing his face into the dirt. Vali look up through his left eye to see the masked Issei growling down at him charging another light spear in hand.

**xox**

"...Issei!" Rias could no longer stand to watch this, she hurry to his side ignoring the pleas from her brother and peerage.

"Rias!"

"Buchou!"

xox

Vali try desperately to free himself from under Issei's foot who continued to stare down at him with a full powered light spear in hand.

Seeing no way out of this predicament Vali accepted his fate. He stare up into the monster's eyes, his eyes showed acceptance no rebellion in them. "It ends this way, does it?" His response was his face eating more dirt. "No mercy aye, just what to expect from a fight... Hmph, do it. Finish me off, you have me right where you want me." Issei then release an eerie roar to the skies, he brought back his arm holding the spear. Vali close his eyes, awaiting his death.

"Issei stop!" Came the voice of Rias Gremory, she hugged the back of the Issei with tears freely falling from her beautiful face. "No more, Please Issei that's enough." Issei growl lowly like a lion preparing to attack. Rias was not afraid, instead she press her body closer hoping to snap him out of it.

"That's enough Issei, please this is not like you. The real you would never kill regardless of being a devil, this isn't you. Please come back to me."

Issei remain still as if he heard everything clearly that Rias just said. He remove his foot from Vali's face, slowly turning to face Rias who remove herself to face him. For seconds maybe minutes, the two didn't move or tear their gaze from each other. Rias believe that her words got through.

However Issei made a move by raising the light spear he held, he move to stab Rias through.

"Rias" Sirzech yelled preparing a magic circle to teleport to Rias. Akeno and the others moving to protect their master and king.

Rias seeing the light spear coming closer she didn't move to dodge or get away, she close her eyes letting her tears fall.

She then heard the sound of energy dissipated and a hand on her head stroking her crimson red hair.

She open her eyes to see Issei staring back at her. His black mask no longer covered his face only the small left position of his face was still covered by his mask. From the horn cover a small amount of his head, then to face, and finally ending at the bottom of his jaw with several jaggered black teeth. His hair remain the same long, and falling freely across his back, his eyes however didn't change back, his irises were golden-yellow and the sclera and pupils were a pitch-black.

Issei stared back into Rias eyes who could form any words, instead look back with widen eyes. "Buchou... are you hurt? Are you ok." He sounded tired as if he would drop any second. Rias wipe her eyes clean of tears and smile. "Yes Issei, I'm ok now."

A small smile form on Issei's lips, "That's good, as a pawn who serves to protects his king. I fulfill my task." He then shut his eyes and fell unconscious he would have hit the ground had Rias not reacted, and catch him in her arms.

"Issei, Issei!" She shouted over and over as her pleas fell on deaf ears.

**xox**

Back at the Hyoudou household we find Issei in his room laying on his bed., a groan escape his lips, he sat up stretching his tired muscles. After that was done he took in his surroundings, noticing that he was in bedroom.

"When did I get back home? And where are Buchou and the others."

As if answering the latter, a yawn was heard next to him. Issei look down noticing for the first time that he wasn't alone. On either side of him firmly holding an arm was Rias and Asia, the yawn came from the now awake Rias, while Asia was still fast asleep.

Issei watch as she work the kinks out of her system rubbing her tired eyes after her nap. Rias opened her half lidded eyes and stare back into Issei's golden-yellow eyes, she close her eyes again believing she was still dreaming, but she quickly open them again to see Issei there staring back at her.

"...Good morning Buchou-"

"Issei" Rias shouted grabbing Issei and hugging him for dear life. Asia woke up from Rias shouting of Issei and the movement of the bed. She went through the same checklist as Rias did when she first woke up, once finish she look to Buchou hugging Issei with her head on his shoulder and tears falling from her eyes.

"I-Issei-san?"

At the sound of her soft voice, Issei barely turn his head to see Asia tackle him from behind wrapping her arms around his waist, her face hidden in his back. So the two continue to cry their eyes out, while Issei try his best to comfort them.

Five minutes later and the two had cry all their tears out, Rias was the first to recover.

"Issei, w-what happen to you? Explain this..." She began.

Issei was confuse about buchou's questioningly when he look at his hands for the first time. They were not his normal human hands, instead they had claws, razor sharp claws to be in fact. Issei move his way out of Rias's and Asia's grasp standing up and walking to a mirror he saw on his computer desk. Retrieve the mirror he was visibly shock by what he saw in the reflection. His eyes had change from brown to golden-yellow with black surrounding the irises and pupil. His hair was much longer, he notice the large black horn on top of his head, going down was mask covering a small position of the left side of his face.

Issei turn back around to Rias staring at him with eyes demanding an answer, while Asia look close to tears. Before he could answer Rias got up from the bed and walk towards Issei, Standing in front of him she raise her right hand as if she was going to slap him, Issei waited for her to do when he felt the same hand on his cheek, running her hand across his mask fragment.

"You idiot." She scolded softly with no anger in her tone, "Why did you this to yourself Issei?" She look into yellow eyes with sad eyes. Issei didn't want to see her cry again, so he embrace Rias in hug which she was visibly shock not expecting this from him. "Buchou... remember at your engagement party to Raiser Phenex." Rias was confuse from the question but thought back to that particular event.

When she remember what Issei was referring to she gasp with tears forming in her eyes, she drew back to see Issei with a solemn look.

"I told you that I would give up any part of my body, even my life to protect you, for I'm a pawn of Rias Gremory." He declare with determination. He grab Rias's left hand with his right, he look down into her blue-green eyes, noticing that he was taller then her now by a few feet. "I meant every word buchou no matter what I will always protect you, even in death I'll make sure no one lays a finger on you, Asia, Akeno-san, Koneko-chan, Xenovia, hell even Kiba. I'll keep you safe I don't care what I have to do to do." Issei was serious in his speech just by the look in eyes, showing that he came to terms with this long ago and that he will never turn back on word.

By now both Rias and Asia who join the two were in tears, both sadden by what Issei had done to himself just to protect them. It was sweet hearing it from him in such a dearing way, but it still didn't change the fact that he when to great lengths to accomplish this.

Rias embrace Issei once again from the front while Asia hug his back. Rias look up into Issei's eyes once more seeing the warmth and care in them despite not being their original color. "Baka." She said quietly, burying her face in his chest. Issei only smile as he comfort the two by gently rubbing their backs, while they cry themselves on his chest.

**xox**

After calming the two down they left his room walking down the stairs to enter the living room to find everyone else was here, either sitting on the couches or standing around. All eyes were drawn on Issei.

Azazel was the first to speak.

"Yo, Sekiryuutei can I still call you that seeing how your."

"What he means to say Issei-kun is that with your new form do you still have your sacred gear?" Sirzech ask politely from where he was seated.

"Oh, Ddraig of course I still have Ddraig with me, but seeing as I'm now... this. He's currently somewhere else at the moment. Because of my new form he could no longer be on my left arm because of magical pressure is much higher now and my body is working to fix that problem, at the moment he's seal away in my mind until the process is done." Issei finish explaining with everyone nodding their heads.

"Any idea on when your powers will be finish?" Azazel asked

"Ddraig mention before the transformation that my powers should be fine in a week but if I go about without using any magic then three days."

"Is the transformation permanent or can you cancel it at anytime?"

"I'm afraid it's permanent, Issei-kun what you did can not be reverse. Forsakens are not a transformation or evolution they're their own species. Once you become a Forsaken there is no escape."

Sirzech mention seriously, all eyes once again turn to Issei who wasn't surprise at all. "Like I told Buchou and Asia back upstairs is I don't care if I'm stuck like this forever with no hope of changing back. I'll protect them and everyone in the Occult Research Club, I have no regrets." The three leader nodded with smiles on their faces glad that the old Issei was still there. Kiba smile at Issei's words silently vowing to do the same.

The girls of the Occult Research Club including Irina were happy from Issei's declaration. It brought joy in their hearts when Issei showed how far he went and was willing to go to keep them safe. Knowing that he will always be the same Issei that they know no matter what he becomes.

Issei took this moment to look around the living room noticing that Vali was no where in sight.

"Where's Vali?" He asked Michael answer him this time.

"After you fell unconscious a Youkai by the name of Bikou arrive to take Vali back to who knows where. "

"Bikou is a descendant of Sun Wukong, he and Vali are apart of a group known as the Khaos Brigade. Hmph never expected that he would join with them."

"Are they anyone we should worry about?"

"At the moment no for we don't know what their motives are, so no need to worry." Azazel said with a grin.

"On a different note, Issei-san." Michael call out to Issei getting his attention. "I hope if it's not too much to ask but could you explain on how a Devil turn into a Forsaken hybrid was capable of using a light spear." Michael asked innocently, he had been bothered since he first saw the light spear in Issei's hands, he need an answer.

"I was kind of wondering the same thing." Azazel followed up

"Surely an answer to this question is not too hard for you is it Issei-kun." Even Sirzech as well.

Issei look around the living room seeing everyone's eyes were solely focus on him. He turn to sides and was surprise with Rias and Asia giving him the same stare as everyone else. To be honest it kind of scare him seeing all these eyes focus on him not knowing if they will like his answer.

Steeling his nerves taking a huge, deep breath, he open his eyes to look back at the questioningly crowd. "Before I say anything you may... not like my answer or believe me."

"Perhaps but we'll have to see for ourselves." Michael said with a smile on his face.

"Ok but don't say I didn't warn ya." Issei finish vaguely.

…

…

...

…...WWWWHHHHHAAAAAATTTT!


	3. Chapter 3

**Issei's Sacrifices**

Chapter three

**It's my birthday today!**

**Instead of doing homework that I should be doing, I decided to update a new chapter, so be grateful. **

**Just kidding.**

**I would like to thank everyone who reads and favorite my work, it means a lot to me, it really does. I know that I can't write something big that will receive a thousand reviews or whatever. So for you guys to give what I write a chance and like it, it means so much cause I'm not just writing and posting these and no one reads them. So thank you.**

"Talking"

_'Thought'_

**(Ddraig)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

Rays of sunlight entered through the small gaps of the curtains framing my face which I tried ignoring in favor of returning to sleep.

Seeing how I was losing this battle, I quickly woke up and turn my head to the window. Glaring at the star in the sky that gave this world light.

"Damn sun, I'd destroy you if you wake me up like this again." Rubbing the sleep out of my eyes while thinking of various way to destroy the ball of fire that was called our sun. When I realized that my arms were trapped and held prisoner.

Looking to my left and right. I saw that Buchou and Asia were on my bed with me, asleep.

Naked as the day they were born, having taken both of my arms prisoner within their grasps.

_'Every morning.' _

I thought with a shrug of my shoulders but then I smiled affectionately at their obvious love towards me. Even after the big reveal yesterday, Buchou and Asia still joined me in my bed and that brought a warm smile to my face.

Yesterday after revealing to everyone including the leaders of the Three Factions on how I obtained the powers of light were truly shocking indeed.

How would you react when you received power from God himself.

Yes, the God from the Bible gave me his own power.

Such an implausible statement couldn't be believe to be real, but when I revealed my wings. This eliminated all doubt everyone had against me.

Now with a golden halo above my head **(hidden now)** and my wings that were similar to Akeno's when she showed me her wings. I still retain my Devil wings but was left with one and my other wing transform into a white feathered wing of an Angel.

After calming everyone down from their constant questions and asking for an explanation. I send everyone home and went back to bed, having to deal with everyone was exhausting and I just didn't have the strength to continue the day.

Now I find myself in my room, sleeping beside me on the bed with a nude Buchou and Asia as I have every night.

But wait... My arms were being held by Buchou and Asia respectively. Then why can't I move my legs?

Then again why did I just realize the sudden weight on my chest.

And... was that giggling?

Bringing her head out from under the covers was Akeno-san with her usual beautiful smile, and on another note.

She was just as nude as Buchou and Asia when it came to clothing. Looking further down, to stare at her ample breasts. I could feel my **"other side" **trying to take hold of my mind and take Akeno-san here on this bed next to a sleeping Buchou and Asia.

Thinking about anything not related to sexual impulses. I mentally calmed myself enough to think correctly, I could feel my **"other side"** retreating back into my mind.

Coming back, I saw that her legs were tangled around my own keeping them lock in ones embrace.

I was just about to yell when Akeno-san put a finger to my lips stopping me short of a yell. She removed her finger and I asked more quietly.

"A-Akeno-san? What are you doing in my room and why are you naked in my bed?" I look to my right and saw Buchou peacefully asleep, thankfully she had not noticed Akeno-san's presences.

"Ufufufu, I wanted to sleep with Ise-kun, it's no fair that Rias whats to keep you all to herself."

My eyes widen just a bit.

"Rias" This was the first time I ever heard Akeno call Buchou, Rias.

"She's so selfish, but now I can enjoy Ise-kun even though Rias is sleeping next to us. It will be most fun if we were to be caught don't you think Ise-kun?" She kissed my neck slowly tracing wet kisses down to my chest.

I wanted to scream but that would wake Buchou and whenever she catches me in these kind of situations, it never ends well for me. On the other hand I was enjoying her ministrations.

Ever since becoming a Forsaken, I have become far less perverted before my transformation but the warm skin, and the "assest" of a mature, healthy teenage girl pushing against my chest could drive any man insane. Me included.

"Does this feel good Ise-kun?" She mash her breast against my sturdy chest, sweat began to fall from my forehead and a red blush became visible on my cheeks. Akeno-san came closer to my face closing her eyes and readying for a kiss, she drew closer and closer just inches away from my own lips. I raised my head enough for our lips to meet.

"Ahem"

"-!"

"..."

Stopping, the two turn to the person of the all too familiar voice, I sweat-dropped noticing that Buchou was awake sitting up with a scowl marring her beautiful face, an outline of red highlighted her form showing she was displease.

"Ara-ara the princess has woken up, although a little more time and I would had Ise-kun's first kiss. Such a shame." Akeno broke the silence by adding oil to the already burning fire.

Buchou's red aura became more noticeable as sweat fell from my forehead like a waterfall. Buchou was not happy.

"Akeno when did you enter my and Ise's room when I saw you walk into your own room last night?"

Buchou ask quietly, holding back her anger at finding Akeno-san and me in the act.

Akeno-san more than me.

"Ufufufu, I just wanted to sleep next to Ise-kun so last night after you and Asia fell to sleep. I joined by sneaking into Ise-kun's room and fell to sleep on top of Ise-kun."

Buchou's eyebrow rose above her hairline. Ok, now she is mad and thankfully not at me.

"Akeno..." Rias's body tremble, her lips twitch and the red aura grew more and more brighter by each passing second. "This room is close to being a sanctuary for me. My absolute healing place. Asia aside, I can't have others intrude here! This is my and Ise's room."

Hold on, Buchou? Since when did my room become yours and mine. Last I heard, we aren't even marry yet.

"Ara ara~ the Ojou-sama has a desire for monopolies now, afraid that what you hold dear will be stolen from right under you?" Akeno-san hugged my head to her breasts, not in a suffocating manner but enough to piss Buchou off more. "Loan me Ise-kun for one hour, I'll show him a _great_ time." She emphasize her words with a smile.

"It seems I need to reeducate you on who's in charge Akeno." The red aura was now noticeable, her crimson hair swaying against an imaginary wind, she was no longer holding in her anger.

"Ufufufu, It would seem so." Akeno-san released my head and a gold colored aura with few sparks of lighting outline her body.

Oh no, the two onee-samas are going to fight and by the releasing of their energies, they were not going to hold back.

Movement to my left brought my attention to Asia who had just woken up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Good morning Buchou, Ise-san." She yawn cutely which I would have smile at if not for the noises happening behind me.

"Go back to sleep Asia, it still to early." I whisper, wanting to protect her from Buchou's and Akeno-san's battle.

"Okay, Ise-san... Anything for I-Ise-san..." She quickly fell back to sleep but not without grabbing my left arm. I only smiled wrying, my sweat-dropped after that small distraction.

Asia is so adorable when she sleeps.

**Bofu, Bofu, Bofu**

Turning my head around to the sound, a pillow fight between Buchou and Akeno-san had started.

"To begin with, I hate how Akeno tries to immediately touch my important thing!"

Buchou threw a pillow that nailed Akeno-san right in the face, Akeno-san even after being hit by the pillow was still smiling- except her eyes were wide open, her violet colored eyes full of mischief.

"Ara, it should be fine if it is just for a bit! You really are stingy, Rias."

She picked up the fallen pillow and nailed Buchou in the face with it. Buchou brushed the pillow away from her face!

Her eyes were a bit watery.

"This house was just renovated, so I won't let you do as you please, Akeno!"

Finally, she threw away everything. Her appearance and words which brimmed with elegance, and threw the pillow again with the voice of a girl her age, and not a princess. Gone was the calm and elegant Buchou who had the voice and posture of a princess, now she reminds me of an everyday girl.

Akeno-san dodged and threw my own pillow at Buchou!

"Sirzechs-sama said that we should live together and get along with each other."

"This is my and Ise's house! Both you and onii-sama are in the way of Ise and me! I can't stand it anymore!"

It really makes me happy to hear Buchou say that about me given the recent events. It warms my heart that she still held me in such high regards. But the way she is currently speaking, reminds me of how an ojou-sama or high class lady would act.

Throwing a tantrum.

"You intend to ignore Sirzechs-sama's wishes?! So you value Ise-kun more than Maou-sama? Lend me Ise-kun just for an hour, I can do things for him that you yourself couldn't think of."

"No, Absolutely not!"

And so the fighting began anew as the two girls known as, "the two great onee-samas" The most popular girls of our school were reduce to two normal girls fighting for something girls tend to argue over.

It was different seeing them act in such a way as at school they acted with grace and elegance, never losing one's composure, no matter the circumstances.

But wait just a minute, renovated?

The bed was indeed larger if Buchou and Akeno-san were fighting off to the side while leaving plenty more space to fit more people. There was even a canopy as well.

The room was more spacious compare to how small my room was before, looking around I spotted a '70' inch flat screen TV nailed to the wall facing the side of the bed. Beneath the TV were several of the newest gaming consoles as well as a tower of new video games, I couldn't identity all of them but recognized big titles like the Assassin's creed and Dynasty warriors franchise, and blue-ray movies with player.

My closet had been upgraded from the sliding door to a walk-in closet with my clothing as well as Asia's and Buchou's.

Freeing my arm from Asia's grip. I quickly left my room and ran into the hallway. The corridor was twice as spacious as before! There were also staircases leading both up and down!?

My house, as a two-story building, was only supposed to have two floors here!

There is a third floor now!

When I ran down the stairs, an amazingly spacious entry hall appeared before me!

Unable to take it anymore. I let out a loud scream which echoed against the walls projecting my yell even louder if possible.

**xox**

Having calm myself after my little breakdown, no doubt having woken my neighbors and calling everyone down for breakfast. Buchou fill us in on the house being renovated overnight.

The table was five times wider than before able to fit a buffet of different foods. Joining at the table were myself, Asia, Akeno-san, Koneko-chan and Xenovia. Buchou using her magic to levitate several plates of food, sat them down around the table and joined by sitting to my right, with Asia to my left.

"Buchou, what happened to the house?"

"Hmm, oh I just had onii-sama renovate the house as we will be having more guest living with us, I thought a redecorating was in order."

Redecorating huh, now come to think of it, did it, the house expanded due to the large size!

"Wait? What about my neighbors, you didn't force them out of their homes did you?"

Buchou giggle into her hand, she smile widely at me,

"No with renovations being big. We offered the surrounding neighborhood to relocate under fair and wealthy business negotiations. That way everyone's happy."

Buchou quickly pull out the blueprints of the house and laid it down on the table, unrolling it getting everyone's attention.

"On the first floor are the guest rooms, living room, kitchen, and Japanese-style rooms. On the second floor are the rooms of Ise, my, and Asia's. The arrangement has the other two adjacent to Ise's room. It structured so that you can go between the rooms next to each other from inside."

So basically the entire second floor was all Buchou's selfishness with combining several rooms to ours?

She truly is a princess, and of course she would have a princess complex, but I have to give credit to the Gremory family's taste in lifestyle.

Pretty much everything around us were of their design, in the living area was an extravagant plasmas screen TV just like the one in my room, white leather couches, and even a chandelier held overhead on the ceiling.

"On the third floor is the study, the storeroom. On the fourth floor are Akeno's and Xenovia's rooms. There's also a room for Koneko who will be coming later."

I looked across the table at Akeno-san who after meeting my gaze offered me a beautiful smile. Not her normal smile that she gives daily, but instead a genuine smile that brought red to my cheeks and made my heart pound.

Come to think of it, Akeno-san has been incredibility more happy when around me or when are eyes linger to one another.

Ever since... the time at the shrine! When Akeno-san showed me her true self by revealing that she had the blood of a Fallen Angel coursing through her veins. She told me of her distaste and hatred towards her father who is one of the leaders of the Grigori and responsible for her mother's death.

She believed after showing me her Fallen Angel side, I would come to hate her since of my own hatred towards Fallen Angels.

I prove that was not the case, I promise her that I would never hate her no matter what blood she had in her body. Akeno-san is Akeno-san to me. And this only grew stronger when I reveal to her and everyone else my own wings, as they were similar to Akeno-san's except my wing was a white angel wing.

My heart was pounding so hard in my chest, I could hear it thumping. Buchou lightly pulled my cheek, I turned to her. She look at me with a pout and turned her head away not facing me.

Too cute Buchou.

"Anyways, The fifth and sixth floors are entirely made of just vacant rooms. For the time being we intend to use them as guest rooms. There is also an open-air garden on the roof.

"Also the building is quite sturdy, it won't collapse even in the case of war."

Good to know if war ever does come here. I deadpanned but was relieve.

"There are also underground floors apparently." Xenovia said while trying to eat with chopsticks.

Quite difficult when she normally use utensils.

"Underground?" Even I was thrown for a loop not understanding why we required floors besides a basement.

"Yes, there are up to three underground floors."

She pointed to the lower floors, "The first underground floor is a huge spacious room. Not only can it be used as a training room, it can also be used as a movie theatre. It can also use warm water. In the third underground floor are a library and a storehouse."

An indoor pool too! What else can there possibly be?

"Since there's also an elevator, you can smoothly get on and off from the sixth ground floor to the third underground floor."

That does it! I just have to come to terms that my two-story house has been replace by a lavish mansion that can easily pass for a five-star hotel. I deadpanned, slamming my head on the table.

Where had my peaceful life had gone?

Oh right, I never had a peaceful life to begin with...

**I promise to update more often but with schoolwork it will take some time. **

**Thanks again.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Issei's Sacrifices**

Chapter four

"Talking"

_'Thoughts'_

**(Ddraig speaking)**

After breakfast and everyone else arriving at the Hyoudou household, it was time to go to the Underworld.

Arriving at the train station were Buchou and her peerage along with Azazel who was to accompany them to the underworld. Buchou and her peerage were all in their summer uniforms, Azazel wore the same outfit he had wore to the meeting, and I was wearing the clothes I wore when I transformed into a Forsaken.

White coat with black ascented high collar, white hakamas, and sandals on my feet.

With Akeno-san and Asia's help through magic they managed to seal the mask fragment that covered a quarter of my face. Unfortunately, nothing could be done about my eyes leaving them to remain my permanent eye color, and my long brown hair was to remain long.

But I didn't mind these new changes all that much.

Instead of going by magic circle, Buchou wanted to show me, Asia, and Xenovia another way of transportation. The subway is a form of transportation use often to get from point A to point B.

However, what I was not aware of was Devils use the subway as another means to enter the Underworld.

Apparently, everyone in Buchou's peerage knew of the secret doorway from Buchou to Azazel who was accompanying us to the Underworld to meet with Sirzechs.

Azazel... At first I thought of the man as laid back, easy going, not to mention his fishing habits. Never did I expect him to be the Governor of the Fallen Angel faction. Now acting sensei for the Occult Research Club.

Once in a while, Fallen Angels whose names I didn't know would come to meet with Azazel.

They would say things like "Please decide on a secretary!", "Look after your personal apperance while in the human world", or "You absolutely need to have personal bodyguards!" when they visited.

They all seemed tremendously worried about Azazel being in this town. I heard there were some top officals among the Fallen Angels who visited as well.

He would always send all those members back with the words. "It's fine. So go back. That's an order." Despite his laid back attitude he really was a great leader with his advisors and followers full support.

Perhaps I should not have judge him so readily.

When we arrived at the train station, the first place Buchou and Akeno-san headed for was the elevators we had here

Buchou and Akeno-san entered first, and then Buchou spoke to us.

"Then, please come in first, Ise, Asia and Xenovia. We'll be going down from here."

"G-Going down?"

I was puzzled by Buchou's words. After all, this station could only go up.

"Come on, stop blinking in surprise like that and come in."

Buchou beckoned us while smiling wryly. While those of us in the new Devils group exchanged glances with each other, and complied with Buchou's word.

"Yuuto and the rest of you who are used to it, please come together with Azazel afterwards."

"Yes, Buchou."

The elevator doors closed as we heard Kiba say that to Buchou.

**xox**

We were now traveling by carriage on our way to the Gremory mansion.

After taking the train ride here which resulted in me holding hands with Akeno-san and her sitting on my lap in the train car, and being glared at by a clearly upset Buchou and teary eyed Asia.

We arrived at the opposite station where Grayfia and a huge welcoming party awaited, properly welcoming home Buchou.

From there we were all ushered into a carriage that would take us to the Gremory household. On our way there, myself, Asia, and Xenovia were all fascinated by the sights and the beauty that was the Gremory territory.

"Amazing is it?" Buchou said sitting across from me and Asia, Xenovia was talking with Kiba about swords so only me and Asia were listening to Buchou.

"Hai, Buchou-san."

"It's amazing, Buchou! And this is all the Gremory's territory." I asked seeing and hearing of the size of the Gremory territory being the size of Honshu, Japan from Kiba.

"The Underworld has the same amount of surface area as the human world, but the population here isn't the same as the human world. Even with Devils, Fallen Angels, and other races, it isn't that high. And since there are no oceans, the land is also spacious."

Buchou clapped her hands together as she remembered something.

"That's right. Ise, Asia, Xenovia. Since part of my territory will be given to you all later, please tell me what places you want."

"W-We can have our own territory!?"

"You're all the servant devils of the next family head. Living in my territory as part of the Gremory group is permitted. Akeno, Yuuto, Koneko, and even Gasper possess land within my territory."

With a "PON!" sound, Buchou made a map appear in the air with magic and then expanded it and showed it to us.

It was a map of Gremory territory.

Buchou spoke with a plesant smile.

"The red areas are places that have already been taken, so they're no good, but anywhere else is okay. Now then, please point at the land you like. I'll give it to you."

I along with Asia and Xenovia, who had heard what Buchou told us were looking at the map with a keen eye. From what I could see so far, there was still many empty spots on the map, those marked in red mostly belong to everyone else in Buchou's peerage.

After looking for about five minutes, I turned to Buchou, "I know where I want my land to be."

I said with confidence.

Buchou looked at me strangely. She tilted her head to the side and said.

"Are you sure, Ise? You don't have to pick right away, Akeno and everyone pick their own after a few weeks."

"I'm sure Buchou, I know this is the right decision for me." As I finish saying this, the carriage suddenly pulled to a stop.

"We seemed to have arrived."

After Buchou murmured that, the carriage door opened. A butler-like man made a slight bow.

Buchou disembarked first, and then the rest of us followed from behind as well. The second carriage had also arrived, Kiba and the others were getting off too.

The maids and butlers stood in a line on both sides of us and made a path. A red carpet stretched out towards the huge castle, and the huge castle gate made a "Gigigi" as it opened.

"Ojou-sama, and all the members of her group. Please, advance forward."

Grayfia made a slight bow and urged us forward.

"Come on, let's go."

It was when Buchou started walking on the carpet. A small silhouette broke out from the line of maids and ran towards Buchou.

"Rias-nee-sama! Welcome back!"

A cute-looking boy with red hair embraced Buchou.

"Millicas! I'm back. You've gotten bigger haven't you?"

Buchou also lovingly hugged the boy back.

"U-Umm, Buchou, who is this child?"

When I asked, Buchou introduced the boy once more.

"This child is Millicas Gremory. The son of my brother Sirzechs Lucifer-sama. He's my nephew."

_'So, this is Sirzech's kid, huh? Then his mother must be... '_

I looked back at Grayfia who remained in her maid mode.

"Come on, Millicas. Greet them. This boy is a new member of my group."

"Hello! I am Millicas Gremory, nice to meet you all."

"Nice to finally meet another Gremory male. Hey there, Millicas. My name is Hyoudou Issei."

Buchou also spoke while giving an amused smile.

"Because only the person himself who succeeded the title of Maou can retain the name, this child is a Gremory even though he is my brother's son. He's also next in line for family head after me."

So he's next in line after Buchou. Certainly. He's the son of the family's eldest son. Sirzechs may have left the family, but his son is an heir of the important Gremory family.

"Come on, let's go to the residence."

Buchou held hands with Millicas and headed towards the gate. Asia and I just followed, desperate not to be left behind. Gasper, who was holding onto my back didn't let go either.

We passed through the huge gate and went inside. The inner castle gates also opened one by one.

We then arrived at what seemed to be the entry hall. There were stairs which led to the second floor in front of us! There was a huge chandelier on the ceiling!

A huge one at that.

"Ojou-sama, I'd like to show everyone to their rooms at once."

Grayfia raised her hand and some maids gathered around us. The maids were all beautiful women.

"You're right, Grayfia, I have to go greet okaa-sama and otou-sama after coming home as well.

Buchou gave a "Hmm" as she seemed to think of things to do after.

"The master is out at present. He's expected to return by this evening. He said that he would meet together with you while dining with everyone together at supper."

"I see, I understand, Grayfia. Then, I suppose we'll let everyone rest in their respective rooms for now. Has the baggage been carried in already?"

"Yes. There should be no problem with using your rooms right now."

"Ara, Rias. So you've returned."

A woman's voice said behind us and approaching. I turned around along with Asia and Gasper, and saw an amazingly beautiful woman wearing a dress coming down the stairs. I thought that she wasn't much older than us. She did have a striking resemblance to Buchou however.

"Mother, I've returned home." Buchou smiled as soon as she saw the woman identify as Buchou's mother.

That explains why she looks so much like Buchou, Her face, long hair, even womanly figure matched Buchou's, only her hair being a different color from Buchou's and I honestly would have thought of her as Buchou's older sister.

"Ara, to say such a happy thing, that I'm a young woman."

She touched her cheek with her hand and smiled.

"As years go by, Devils can freely change their apperances with magic. My mother always has the apperance of the same age of the current me."

"Ara ara~ Ise-kun flirting with Rias' okaa-sama. Ufufufu, your reach of women surely has no end."

Akeno-san who had been quiet since we got off the train said behind me in her normal teasing way.

"Bad, Ise-senpai."

Koneko-chan said behind with disapproval and distaste.

I only complimited Buchou's mother on her looks. How does this make me seem like I'm hitting on her?

Buchou pinched my cheek.

"...You know nothing will come out of it even if you make hot eyes at my mother, right?"

And of course Buchou joins in, how did I not see this happening?

"Ara, Rias. This boy is Hyoudou Issei, right?"

"You know about me, Gremory-san?"

I said after Buchou stopped pitching my cheek. Buchou's mother nodded at my question.

"Yes, I snuck a look at your face at my daughter's engagement party, since I'm her mother."

Well to be honest, when I went to rescue Buchou from her engagement. I was full of adrenaline that I wasn't paying attention to the people around me.

People like Buchou's mother and mostly likely her father were forgotten.

I wonder how this will end for me? I've already died twice so I may get lucky and get a smaller punishment.

However, instead of being look at like those women in Buchou's animes who make anyone terrifed of them. And I happen to know a _certain woman_ in the real world who fits that discription.

Instead she just gave me a small smile.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Rias' mother, Venelana Gremory. Please treat me well from now on, Hyoudou Issei-kun."

**xox**

Several hours after the meeting in the entrance hall, we were in the dining room. An extravagant meal so large that I could never eat it all was piled on top of expensive-looking plates, and I didn't know where to start.

It all seemed so incredibly delicious!

We, servant Devils and our master Buchou took a seat at the table. And then, we were followed by Buchou's father, mother, and then Millicas-sama.

I thought briefly about how the day goes in the Underworld being it's dinner now, when the sky has always remained the color purple, where it's darker almost black like night.

"Please enjoy yourselves without holding back."

That is how dinner began with a word from Buchou's father, Lord Gremory.

A huge oblong table, an extravagant chandelier on the ceiling, even the chairs we sat on were covered in expensive-looking ornaments...

Right now, I just looked at the chandelier.

Were there chandeliers on the ceilings of the guest rooms that had been prepared for us as well?

Now, ordinary lamps seemed nostalgic now.

The canopy bed was also huge. It was too big for just me to sleep in!

The insides of the rooms were many tatami-mats wide... Each of the rooms also seemed to have all the necessities needed to live in, a bath, toilet, refrigerator, television, and kitchen. I believe there were also a bedroom, living room, and other rooms in them...

Asia and Xenovia were also impressed when they came to my place at almost the same time, immediately after we had been shown to our rooms.

"T-This room is way too big for just one person."

"...I can't settle down. Sorry, but can't I stay in Ise's room? Asia can come too."

Were what they said to Grayfia when she asked the two about it.

For these two who had lived simple lives at the church, the size of the rooms seemed to have been a serious shock, and because they couldn't calm down about it they had taken their entire luggage to my room and asked to move in.

After that, it was organised so that Asia and Xenovia would stay in my room through Grayfia's arrangements, but... well, it still felt like extra space in the room even then, so it was fine. Since I had no confidence that I could use up all that room by myself, having more people calmed me down.

I turned my thoughts back to my seat at dinner, but... no, but how I am suppose to eat all this cuisine before me? I could ask all butlers and maids that were constantly standing behind us, but the other club members hadn't asked about anything in particular...

I held my folk and knife without putting them to the extravagant cooking that I beheld for the first time.

I was hungry. But if I ate crudely here, Buchou would completely lose face. I turned to see my fellow comrades and their endeavors to this dinner.

Ah, Kiba and Akeno-san were eating gracefully. As expected of the **[Knight]** and **[Queen]**.

Asia and Xenovia were also having a hard time, though they still looked good. These two had, like me, introduced themselves in this place not that long ago, because we were newcomers.

Millicas-sama was eating skillfully. As I thought, he had been trained in this.

As someone from an ordinary household, I couldn't follow the lifestyle of the aristocracy at all.

When I turned casually to gaze at Gasper in front of me, he was eating with watery eyes that were squeezed shut. Today may have been a tough day for the hikikiomori, after coming to a place with lots of people here in the Underworld.

Koneko-chan- hadn't started eating at all. Even though, usually, she would have been the first to heartily dig into the meal... Koneko-chan had been acting strange somehow since the other day.

Our eyes met, and I waved my hand but she averted her eyes while remaining expressionless. She always showed little emotion on her face, but that was even less a reaction than usual.

Something was bothering Koneko-chan. I wonder what has her so work up?

Of course, Azazel. It seems that his meeting was still in progress if he is missing dinner.

Lord Gremory cleared his throat garning everyone's attention. Looking at the head of the table where he sat, he began.

"Members of Rias' group, please think of this place as your home. Having just come to the Underworld, you're in an environment you don't understand. If there's something you want, please say so to the housemaids without reserve. They'll prepare right away to assit you."

Buchou's father, Lord Gremory cheerfully told us this.

No, there's nothing in particular that I want right now.

Well...?

"By the way, Hyoudou Issei-kun."

Lord Gremory turned to face me.

"Yes,"

However, the topic Lord Gremory brought up was unexpected.

"Have your parents been well?"

My parents? Well it's always used as a way to start a conversation. Lord Gremory is just trying to break the ice by starting with me.

Last I heard of my parents whereabouts was that they were in Europe. They had offered to take me along but this was around the time Xenovia and Irina came looking for the Excalibur fragments.

"They are well, currently traveling across Europe for the summer. When I told them that I was visiting Rias-sama's hometown they suggested that I bring a souvenir to show them when I return."

"Hmm, A souvenir, huh? I see."

Lord Gremory rung a hand bell beside him.

A butler then immediately approached.

"What is your order, master?"

"Yes. Prepare a castle for Hyoudou Issei-kun's parents."

A castle?! A castle as a souvenir? How does that even make sense! Perhaps I judged the sanity of the Underworld too quickly.

The butler also responded normally! Indeed everyone here has a few screws loose.

"Yes. Shall it be Western-style? Or Japanese-style?"

Lord Gremory sighed at the choices presented to him.

"What worrisome choices."

_'It's worrisome because you want to give someone a castle as a souvenir!'_

"Dear, since the land in Japan is too small, it's impossible for a commoner to have a castle."

Venelana-san said. She did want me to call her by first name so I'm grateful she's helping me here.

"What? Certainly. Japan is small. Hmm, if a castle is no good, I wonder what else would be a good present..."

"Otou-sama, worrying about it that much will just trouble them. Ise's parents don't possess strong worldly desires anyways."

Now Buchou joins the conversation. Finally some common sense was returning!

Lord Gremory also said "I see" and nodded deeply.

Thank goodness that was averted. My family wouldn't know what to do with a castle, no doubt it will be all over the news. And I'm still trying to find out what happen with my neighbors.

"Hyoudou Issei-kun."

"Yes!"

For some reason, Lord Gremory kept calling out to me.

Was he very interested in me? Because I possessed the power and spirit of Ddriag, or because of my new powers? I know my characteristics can be questioned but I'm changing.

"You may call me **"father-in-law"** from today on."

What unexpected words. Now that I think of it, did it Sirzechs also ask me to call him **"onii-san?"**

Was this the same situation?

"...Call you **"father-in-law"**? It's an honor, sir, but I believe it's too soon for me to call you such."

Is he expecting something from me? Why all of the sudden does he want me to start calling him **"father-in-law"**?

"Dear, I said that it's still too early to celebrate."

"That's true. It seems I just tend to be too hasty."

Lord Gremory let out a deep sigh. It seemed that he was whipped by his wife. Come to think of it. I'm seeing this everywhere I go now."

Well it just goes to show when it comes to Venelana-san and Grayfia.

Don't underestimate the Gremory women.

The person in question. Buchou, was in a state of embarrassment and didn't continue eating.

"Hyoudou Issei-san. Is it fine if I can call you Issei-san?"

Venelana-san asked me.

Somehow, I became tonight's dinner topic.

"Of course."

"Will you be staying here for a while?"

"Of course, my lady. While Buchou... No, Rias-sama is here, I'll be here too... Is there something you wish to discuss with me?"

"I see. That's perfect. Since I have to have you acquire gentlemanly behaviour as well. You'll study manners a little while here."

Huh? Acquire gentlemanly behaviour? Believe it or not, strange as it is, I have learned various ways of being a gentleman. My perverted nature was nonexistent now... well almost, he did say when I become a Forsaken. That my instincts would become more dominant. Such as fighting worthy battles to finding a mate or in this cases, mates.

**Bang!**

All eyes turned to face Buchou who was the one who slammed her hands on the table, stood up.

"Father! Mother! I've been listening quietly until now, but what kind of thing are you trying to advance while leaving me out of it!?"

I heard that Buchou didn't call Lord Gremory and Venelana-san as otou-sama and okaa-sama. She must be angry to where she doesn't call them by their respective titles.

Venelana-san narrowed her eyes at those words. There was none of the smiling face when she had pleasantly greeted us before.

"Be silent, Rias. You have already canceled your engagement with Riser, remember? The fact that we just permitted it should be thought of as special treatment. How much effort do you think your father and Sirzechs had to put in order to take care of things with the other high-class devils? Do you know that he told one noble that _"my selfish daughter canceled her engagement using the legendary dragon?"_ You may be the young sister of the Maou, but there is still a limit."

_'...My selfish daughter cancel her engagement using the legendary dragon?'_

Based on the words of Venelana-san, that party that I barged into was being called that.

Was what I did truly that selfish?

Still, I could care less or not at all on how it's seen and what they say. It may have been selfish but I wanted to save Buchou. And I'll gladly do it a thousand more times.

The Devil society needs to move on from the past.

I narrowed my eyes as Venelana-san continued to speak.

"Onii-sama has nothing to-"

Buchou's face became clouded by anger and she tried to speak out, but Venelana-san didn't let her finish.

"You mean Sirzechs is unrelated to what you do? Officially, that is true. However, everyone sees you as the Maou's younger sister. Right now, when the three great powers have formed an alliance, your position is known even by the lower classes of the other powers. You can't behave as you have in the past. And, above all else, everyone will pay attention to you from now on. Rias, you have been placed into that kind of position, you know? There will be no second instance of that kind of selfishness. Do not carry any spoiled thoughts. Understood?"

Buchou seem to be mortified by those words and couldn't retort back. Still looking unconvinced, she forcefully sat down in her seat.

"**Enough!"**

Everyone snap their heads to me, rage on my facial features. I was the one who yelled and slammed my hands on the table.

"Even if you are Rias' parents who are just disciplining your daughter, I get that. But I can't sit here and watch as you get angry at Buchou for something she didn't do."

I was angry, furious and beyond! My raged filled eyes stared hatefully at Lord Gremory and Venelana-san who were shocked at being yelled at by me.

It all happened so sudden.

"Issei-san, I know that Rias is your master but this is between family, you and her peerage have no say in this matter. You should-"

"**If you are going to blame someone then blame me!"** I roared again, my power spiking. Shocking everyone in the room including the ever stoic Grayfia.

_'Ise' _

Buchou whispered, shocked at what her servant and love interest was saying.

Having silence them with a fraction of my power.

I spoke.

"Buchou... No, Rias-sama, had nothing to do with canceling her engagement. I'm solely to blame for the troubles I have caused post the engagement, I arrived uninvited on my _**own**_, not the other way around. And I'm the one who challenged Riser to a fight to decide Rias-sama's fate, and since I was victorious. I freed Rias-sama from her engagement. I know now that my actions which have cause a backlash, namely to the Gremory family and Sirzech-sama as well. If anyone should shoulder the burden then it should be myself, after all it was my meddling that has brought the Gremory family all this trouble. And it's time I take responsibility for my past actions!"

I looked to the butler that was still by Lord Gremory's side.

"Butler-san"

The butler was shaken free of his shocked state and approached me in a professional manner befitting a butler.

"Yes. May I be of assistance, Ise-sama?"

"It's time I took responsibility for my actions. Butler-san, I want whoever is responsible for delivering the news in the Underworld here at the mansion as soon as possible. I need to speak the true regarding the Gremory and Phenex engagement that happened months ago."

Everyone widen their eyes hearing me say this, the butler wasted no time and left the room to do the task given to him

"Lord Gremory"

Lord Gremory turned to me, having brought my attention to him.

"I liked to take your offer of building me a castle, if I may be so bold. If you agree. Then I wish for it to be built here in the Underworld, I have the location and design of the castle here with me."

Despite being shocked on how I suddenly became authoritative, he nodded and agreed to my wishes.

He ordered a few maids to call the construction crew to begin building my castle.

Seeing a good number of maids and butlers gone, doing what was asked of them. I looked around counting the number still remaining in the room minus Grayfia.

"May I request everyone still remaining to help spread the word to the other noble families. I wish to have this done before morning or night, or whatever the fuck is the time here. Now go!"

They went right to work following my orders, not once questioningly me.

Doing another head count of people remaining. I saw Lord Gremory, Venelana-san, Buchou and her peerage, Millicas-sama, and Grayfia were the only ones remaining in the dining room. They all stared at me wondering what changed in me to bring out such a reaction.

Fixing my gaze onto Venelana-san who felt a shiver go down her spine, seeing the seriousness in my eyes.

"Venelana-san." Venelana-san calmed herself, hearing me returning to my calmed and collected self I was earlier.

"Yes, Issei-san?"

"Is there anything else that still needs to be redone? Anything at all? That I can repay my debt to the Gremory family?"

Hearing this, Venelana-san placed a hand on her cheek and thought of something she had heard recently.

"...Well, the other noble families are still requesting for Rias' to be wed to another pure-blooded family. Her father and I have already planned for her to be married to you, to stop all the marriage proposes. You would marry Rias and become head of the family alongside her when it comes time for her to lead."

"What!" Buchou shouted with a blush as red as her hair as she process what she just heard. Hoping it was not a horrible lie.

Be married to _her_ _Ise_. He would become her husband and rule beside her when she becomes head of the Gremory. He would never-

"Then I accept."

"""""""""**Ehhhh!""""""""" **

Buchou, Akeno-san, Asia, Kiba, Koneko-chan, Xenovia, Gasper, Millicas-sama, and Lord Gremory. They all said in unison hearing me agree to marrying Buchou who was still blushing fiercely.

"I know that you are all confused as to me accepting so readily." I said turning to face everyone. "I have no regrets for what I'm doing, none at all. Is this alright for you, Venelana-san?"

Venelana-san smiled seeing and enjoying at me taking charge.

"Yes, it will do. But I must ask. Why did you immediately accept our proposal without thinking about it?"

Chuckling, I turned to face Venelana-san who was looking at me with eyes seeking answers to this puzzle known as Hyoudou Issei.

Otherwise, myself and good luck.

"I accepted your proposal without thinking because there is nothing to think about. I love Buchou. I love Rias, she will rule by my side and be one of my wives, as will the other women of the peerage who hold feelings for me. I wish to return their feelings with my own by accepting them as my wives. I will love them, marry them, and even if we are Devils. I will give them many beautiful children, so that they may spoil with all their hearts. This is my reason for accepting your proposal."

Buchou and the other girls, including Koneko-chan were blushing different shades of red after hearing my confession of making them my wives and giving them many children in the near future.

"_K-Kids with Ise?"_ Buchou's face soon turned completely red like her own hair, steam started coming out of her ears too..

"_Ara ara~ Ufufufu."_ Came Akeno-san's response in her normal laugh except she had a very noticeable blush on her cheeks.

"_..." _Asia was lost in her own little world with a massive blush. It's amazing she had not fainted because of this.

**Thud!**

Spoke to soon.

"_As expected of you, Ise."_ Xenovia said looking at me from her seat.

"_..."_ Unlike Asia, Koneko-chan was very much conscious but she did have a blush on her cheeks.

"I'm going to fix everything and right what I have wrong. It's a start but I will repay you for all the trouble I have cause this family. I wish to be excuse and I apologize for my earlier outburst. I will quietly show myself to my room." I bowed my head to Buchou's parents and left the dining room.

Leaving many with gaping mouths and questions floating in their heads.

"Ufufufu."

Came the giggling of one Venelana Gremory who was smiling with a hand on her cheek.

"What a very powerful man, already dealing with problems like an adult. He will make a fine head don't you think, dear?"

"You are right my beloved. He was indeed the right choice for Rias."

Lord Gremory said coming back to his senses.

Buchou and everyone stared at where I once stood and then to the door where I walk out of.

"Now, bring out the dessert table!"

Came from Lord Gremory ignoring the tense atmosphere.

**xox**

I stood in my room which I now shared with Asia and Xenovia. The lights remained off, just staring at the moon which looked the same as the moon in the human realm.

Satisfied with star gazing, I also communicated with my tenants inside my mind about my outburst during dinner.

"I know, I know I was out of character and everyone will start to question me about this. But I'm the cause of all this. Still it doesn't mean I regret saving Buchou. Everything I have done in my life was of my own free will."

**(Quite frankly I don't really care what they thinks of us. It was your decision to save Rias Gremory, among other choices that have all worked in your favor. This situation is no different.)**

"_Still, with this revelation. People of power will start coming after you again, Ise-kun."_

"_Ise, you don't need to be afraid. I am here beside you, as your sword. I, Terminus Est will protect you against any and all evil."_

"Thanks Est, and you too Restia."

"_Unlike miss demon slayer here, I don't need to say anything. You already know I will never leave you."_

"Thank you. The three of you."

I finished talking with my tenants, cutting off the link. I then began to take off my white sleeveless shirt having taken off my coat when I first walk into my room.

As I pondered what to do next. My door was opened abruptly, I turned around to see who it was, immediately I reached for my coat!

"Ise! I demand immediately what was that out there. You-!"

It was Buchou who kicked my door in, demanding my reasons for the outburst earlier at dinner. When she stopped. Buchou's mouth opened and tears began to form under her beautiful blue-green eyes.

What cause this reaction was because having taken off my shirt, which showed my ripped six-pack. Buchou would be drooling at this, if not for the many scars that adorned my body.

Scars covered about my entire chest and arms. With slash marks, stab wounds, burns caused by magic, bullet holes, and many more.

The two that made Buchou cringed in fear were the large "X" shaped scar on my chest, above my stomach. And lastly, the one that look like a puncture wound near my heart. It was almost like someone had stab me through the heart with something powerful, if it left a round-like scar.

Forgetting her earlier anger towards me, Buchou crossed the room and held onto me. Her head crashed into my chest and arms wrapped tightly around my waist.

Like her life depended on it.

"My Ise... w-what, who did this to you?"

Buchou looked into my eyes which held nothing but pain and sadness. But I refused to weaken Buchou's heart any further than it already was.

I tried desperately to hide my scars the moment I saw it was Buchou who was at my door.

And I failed.

"...I will tell you and everyone another time, I promise. What I can tell you is that there were many battles where I nearly died, these scars show that I survive but didn't walk away uninjured."

"But, Ise. Why can't you tell me now! Don't you trust me enough to tell me something this important? Y-Y-Y-You almost died, you almost didn't come home... to me. You could have left me all alone. I need you Ise! I need you by my side, I can't do this if you aren't there. You-!"

Buchou widen her eyes at the action I took to stop her rabbling.

I was kissing her full on the lips! Caught completely unaware by this action, Buchou only widen her eyes and tried to return the kiss.

Proving difficult for her as I was in control.

Ise who she loves with all her heart was kissing her and he was the one who started it.

She moaned through our kiss when she felt my hands traveling down her backside and waist. And finally resting on her ass, which I began kneading like dough.

"_Not bad."_

The only thing on Buchou's mind at this moment was,

_'When did Ise become so bold?'_

Removing myself from Buchou, I stared into her eyes noticing the healthy shade of red on her cheeks after our kiss.

"You have no idea how long I wanted to do that."

I hugged Buchou close to my body where her breasts were pushing against my muscled chest.

"I-Ise?"

Buchou blushed, staving off a moan in her throat from her breasts pushing against my muscular chest.

"I'm glad."

Buchou looked at the back of my head hearing, if what she heard was correct.

"I'm glad that when I woke up this morning to find you, Asia, and Akeno-san in bed with me. I thought with me becoming a Forsaken. You would want to avoid me. I'm glad that you all still see me as Ise and not some monster that needs to be destroyed."

_'Ise...'_

"I know why you came to find me. Please understand that everything I said at dinner is true and I wish to redeem myself by taking the blame."

"But Ise, you haven't done anything wrong! I should be taking responsibility for what happened after my engagement with Riser ended. It was my fault that brought all this work to otou-sama and onii-sama. I should be the one in trouble, not you."

Buchou said pulling her head away to see my face fully.

I placed a hand on Buchou's cheek to which she rubbed herself against.

"Please trust me with this. You are my **[King]** and the heiress to one of the seventy-two pillar families, you cannot have something as small as this chain you from reaching your full potential. I'm your **[Pawn]**, we are expendable which is why there are eight of us."

Buchou wanted to decline my words when I placed a finger on her lips. Silencing her from speaking against me.

"You are Rias. You should walk the path of light where your name is known by everyone other than being a Gremory. I'm fine with walking a path of darkness, I did so when I was there in the Forgotten Realm. Let me be your shadow and help shoulder your burdens from the darkness, as well as be by your side as your** [Pawn]**, good friend, and one day, your husband."

Buchou blushed cherry red, having been reminded of being my future wife.

"I-I."

Just then, the door to my room opened and everyone came in landing on the floor in a dog pile. Grayfia stood outside the room in her "maid" mode watching everything unfold.

"You guys?"

I widen my eyes seeing everyone outside my door. Have they been listening to everything I said?

"Ara Ara~ I want a kiss from Ise-kun as well."

Akeno-san stood up from the pile now approaching me and Buchou.

"I-I too, want to be with Ise-san."

Asia said next, struggling to get up from the bottom of the pile.

"So Ise, should we get started on making a baby?"

Xenovia began to undo the buttons to her uniform.

"Heh, heh, gomen Ise-kun. I didn't mean to listen on your conversation, I'll show myself out."

Kiba said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. Grabbing Gasper who was cowering in his box at being caught red handed. He exited my room with Gasper in his box under his arm.

"..."

Koneko-chan said nothing but dusted herself off and left behind Kiba and Gasper. I look at her retreating back and thought on what could be troubling her.

I'll try talking with her when I get an opportunity.

"I'm only here to supervise ojou-sama. Seeing as she is fine I will show myself out. Please excuse me, ojou-sama, Ise-sama."

Grayfia left leaving only myself, Buchou, Akeno-san, Asia, and Xenovia alone in my room, slowly approaching me and Buchou.

Speaking of which.

Buchou, who had been silent. Suddenly held my right arm to her breasts and glared at the other girls.

"Ise, is my Ise. I won't share with anyone!"

She continued to glare defiantly at the girls of the ORC, while holding my arm close to her bosom.

"Ara Ara~ This again? Rias you know you can't keep Ise-kun all to yourself. When Ise-kun wants to marry those who have feelings for him."

Akeno-san said this while smiling and a pale golden-yellow aura outlined her body.

"Even if you are my** [King]** and master, you must learn to share with others."

Xenovia summoning her Ex-Durandal holding in front of her.

Having let go of my arm I quickly walk to another corner of the room.

Soon those three are off fighting to the side of the room. Where their fight soon erupted into a harmless pillow fight on my bed.

But wait... Three? Then that means...?

"Waaa-! Ise-san!"

"Wait, Asia!"

I fell on my back as a teary-eyed Asia fell on top of my chest. Tears spilling from her emerald colored eyes as she embraced me and saying things I couldn't catch in time.

Despite the pillow fight happening on my bed and Asia clinging to my chest for dear life. I had a smile on my face.

_'I missed this and I'm glad it never has to change.'_

I then tried cheering up the crying Asia. Hoping to well, myself that Buchou and the girls don't see me in this position.

**xox**

"_Indeed, I was right to choose you my boy."_

"_But why me? Surely there are others in this world who would do a better job than me."_

"_That's why I chose you. Not now, but I see a change happening for the good of the world and you will be the one to do it."_

"_I still don't understand. Can't you just leave this to-"_

"_I trust you, Hyoudou Ise-kun. You must wrong all my mistakes that have left our world ruined with hatred and sadness. You must become my successor, you must become God!"_

_The elderly man began to disappear from my sights who upon seeing him fade away. I attempted to reach for him._

"_Please wait! Don't go, I still have so many questions."_

_It was no use. The man known only as the God from the Bible was gone. _

_Leaving me with a very important task._

I woke up in my extravagant room in the Gremory household. Moving my head left and right. From feeling the weight on my chest told me that I didn't sleep alone last night.

Asia and Xenovia were of course here in my room with me, yesterday having told Grayfia if they could share my room.

I saw Buchou's beautiful crimson hair sleeping on my right side holding my arm close to her body, namely her breasts.

Akeno-san also slept with me the previous night with her on my left side. My left arm being hugged between her breasts which were slightly bigger than Buchou's own.

And like before back in my room in the Human Realm. They were naked.

Xenovia was new as I never had seen her sleeping in the nude before. She must be learning from Buchou.

I relaxed my head on my pillow, thoroughly enjoying the contact of skin from the girls and their "assets".

Although not being much of a pervert as I was when I was human and then becoming a Devil serving under Buchou.

I have changed my lifestyle after leaving the Forgotten Realm. I immediately changed my ways starting with being less perverted as it only got me into trouble. I saw the world much differently from the Forgotten Realm, knowing even with peace brought together with the alliance between the three major factions was formed.

The world was still suffering, all corners of the world, the Underworld and many other places I had never heard of, were suffering.

Whether small or large, the world was tearing itself apart.

Why did God choose me to save the world by becoming God. Before he disappeared he had given me his power, which gave me the Angel wing and power over light.

How was I even going to explain this to everyone.

"Hey! I know I was given power from God from the Bible however; I forgot to mention that he also named me his successor."

Followed by me laughing sheepishly and scratching the back of my head.

_'Yeah that won't be happening.'_

I did wondered, had Michael, Azazel, and Sirzechs told anyone about my newfound transformation and powers.

If so, then my already full plate just got heavier.

If God gave me the task of fulfilling his work by fixing all his mistakes. What about me?

My dream had always been to become the Harem King and that dream has not changed in the slightest.

More of a secondary wish, but still important.

But still, there must be something bigger than just having multiple women by my side for all eternity. I would need to find time to further elaborate and think of my dreams for the future.

"Ufufufu"

That sound...? I turned my head left seeing Akeno-san was awake, she was looking back at me with a warm smile and love in her violet eyes.

"Akeno-san?"

"Ufufufu, Ise-kun? I thought I was certain. I ask you to call me just Akeno when it's just the two of us."

Wrapping her arms around my neck she brought my head closer to her's

"Akeno..."

***Chu***

"..."

I felt her lips on my cheek from a kiss.

"I was really happy when Ise-kun called me one of his wives. Ufufufu and to give me his children. I was so happy."

"Akeno."

"Ne, Ise-kun? Do you want to start now? I won't mind if it's you who takes my virginity, I want Ise-kun to be the one to take it."

Bringing her head closer to mine for another kiss however my lips were the intended target this time.

"Akeno... Just what are you doing to _my _Ise."

"..."

"..."

The two of us looked to find Buchou was awake and she didn't look happy at all.

Akeno-san quickly changed her advances and brought me close to her face rubbing our cheeks together.

Even if we were discovered by Buchou. Akeno-san didn't lose her smile and look at Buchou with challenging eyes.

"Ara ara~ I was just offering Ise-kun here to be the one to take my virginity and in return I take Ise-kun's as well."

Buchou loses her temper in favor of blushing beet red. Buchou almost immediately regain her senses and glared at her **[Queen]**.

"Don't be ridiculous, Akeno. If anyone is to take Ise's virginity. It will be me."

"Ufufufu, why don't we both take it instead. Ise-kun can live every man's dream of having a threesome with two beautiful onee-samas."

"Absolutely not! Only I will be the one to have Ise's first time."

Not even seven and the two onee-samas of Kouh Academy are having another pillow fight, all their elegant and upper class aura was gone, replace with two normal girls fighting over a boy they like.

As they were fighting, Asia and Xenovia woke up themselves and for good or worst. They too joined the argument claiming they will have my virginity.

This only added oil to the already burning fire.

From here, I tried desperately to calm the four down as it was still to early for them to be shouting and sending death threats at one another. Mostly Buchou, Akeno-san, and Xenovia.

Asia, bless her soul. Had no clue what was happening around her and just tagged along.

**xox**

When everyone officially woke up and had breakfast, everyone from the rest of Buchou's peerage and her parents look at me differently, including Grayfia and the other servants.

So I tried a new shampoo! What's wrong with change?!

Not making eye contact with anyone, I just continued to eat my breakfast in an awkward silence. Not paying any mind to the stares from every direction.

"Hyoudou Issei-kun...?"

"Hai?"

Finally someone starts a conversation!

"I forgot to hand this to you, when you up and left dinner last night. If you're going to be clan head alongside Rias then you need to wear this."

A maid approached behind me holding a crimson-red cloth under her arm resembling a sash, she held it out for me to see.

"That sash has been among the Gremory family's history for centuries."

Began Lord Gremory adopting a scholar look.

"It's meant to be given and wore by the next head of the Gremory. My father gave me that sash when he was clan head, and his father before did the same and so on and so forth. Wear this with pride as the next head of the Gremory clan, or if you believe it's too soon to reveal your status then you don't have to wear it. But you must have it with you at all times."

I look at the sash having taken it from the maid earlier, it look like a piece of red cloth with the Gremory clan symbol in white.

"Thank you, Lord Gremory and I'll hold off on wearing it for now. It's still to soon to announce to the Underworld of my rise to clan head.

Lord Gremory nodded with a smile on his face.

"That's fine, I don't wish to force you to do something you're uncomfortable with."

I nodded gratefully for his understanding.

"Which reminds me. My boy, Sirzechs has Grayfia-chan as his wife, queen, and personal maid. Hyoudou Issei-kun, you need your own personal maid."

I, who was drinking my glass of juice, nearly choked or did the classic spit-take but manage to hold off.

I swallowed and looked at Lord Gremory, a look of shock on my face. Around the table, Buchou and everyone had stopped when they heard Lord Gremory say about me being given my own maid.

"E-Excuse me?"

"Yes, it has occur to me that you don't have a maid of your own. I took the liberty of asking all of the Gremory maids and everyone agreed almost immediately. However; one was quite faster than the others in speed when first asked, and so. Issei-kun, please meet Lizlet-chan."

Turning my head to the side, the same maid who brought me the Gremory sash was the same maid Lord Gremory was pointing to.

Lizlet mostly appears as a young English woman in her adolescent years with fair skin and blue eyes. She has long blonde hair styled in twin ponytails that run all the way down her back, with several bangs hanging over her forehead. Like the other maids, Lizlet's is a navy blue, long-sleeved maid outfit with white and red accents, a collar-like choker with a red ribbon, and brown, laced boots over black stockings. The outfit is open at her breasts, giving view to her cleavage

The girl, Lizlet bowed to me before lifting her head and smiled.

"Hello, Ise-sama! My name is Lizlet but I prefer if you call me just Liz."

"Ah, very well. Nice to meet you, Liz-san-"

"Ah! No need to add "san" to my name, Just call me Liz."

Before I could make any reply, Liz grab my head and brought it to the small opening of her breasts.

"Hey! What are you doing to my Ise!?"

Buchou look at the scene with anger at seeing another woman, one of her family's maids no less. Grabbing her Ise's head and bringing him into her breasts.

Only she was allowed to do that for him.

"No mean to disrespect your wishes, Rias-sama. I just noticed that Ise-sama likes women with large breasts, as he surrounds himself with Rias-sama, Akeno-sama, and Xenovia-sama who all have large breasts. I only wish to show Ise-sama, my master that he has me as well."

"M-Master?"

"Hai. Ise-sama is my one and only master. I'd gladly do anything for Ise-sama."

"Stop saying such suggestive things!"

I who had finally pull my head away from Liz's apparently strong grip, couldn't react fast enough when she pull my head to her cleavage once more.

"Don't mind Rias-sama, Ise-sama. Instead lets continue, here."

"Enough! Only I can do that for Ise."

Buchou once again forgetting her composure ran across the other side of the table to where I was sitting and pull me away from Liz and place my head into her own large breasts.

"Ise has me! He doesn't need a maid to do anything with when he has my body. Here Ise, lets show her just how strong our love is."

"Mou~ Rias-sama you're suffocating Ise-sama."

Liz manage to pull me from Buchou's grip and again pull my face into her own breasts.

This continued for about three more minutes until I passed out from lack of air with a huge blush on my face.

I was taken back to my room where I was taken care of by the watchful eyes of Grayfia, that and she wanted to make sure a repeat of what happened at breakfast didn't happen again.

**xox**

After breakfast Buchou took everyone on a tour to see the rest of the house. I however didn't partake as Buchou's mother, Venelana-san wanted to start my lessons.

For a good half of the morning she taught me how to act when dealing with the higher class, she even appointed several teachers who all called me "young master" to teach me different courses.

Believe it or not. But I had some experience with being a gentleman and dealing with royal families and the upper class.

God himself, saw it fit for me to learn how to be a gentleman and such, seeing as if he himself didn't treat people with respect then people wouldn't have worship him so.

From the free time I had when in the Forgotten Realm was used to further my education. Thinking back then and now, I was glad I listened.

And it showed when Venelana-san complimented on my progress and saw room for further improvement to which I didn't argue with.

**Whew and I'm done, I just like to apologize about this being highly overdue. This should have been updated weeks ago so I'm sorry about the lateness and hopefully this makes up for it.**

**I don't wish to give too much away without spoiling anything, all I can say is you are in for the ride of your life. Because it will be chaotic.**

**Not much action I know and I'm already working on it. With Issei being a Forsaken he will definitely need a new fighting style and Ddraig will be making a reappearance very soon.**

**I am looking forward to writing out Issei's fight.**

**Lizlet is from Omamori Himari and a member of the Harem.**

**Last thing, I will be adding characters from other animes, crossovers. I got the idea when I was walking out of my local theater after watching "Dracula Untolded, great movie." Anyways, I won't go crazy with the adding of crossover characters, I have a few already pick out and they have a role later in the story.**

**That's it for me, have a Happy Thanksgiving or Black Friday, or whatever you call it now.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**I'm back! I apologize for my long absent and my lack of updates. I took a small break to rest and enjoy the holidays last year and to go through my thoughts, deciding what to write for future chapters. I didn't wish to rush my work as my mind works a hundred miles per hour. I wanted to take it slow and go through everything without rushing.**

**I'm proud to say the results are amazing and I hope you guys will accept my apology with a longer than normal chapter.**

**Yeah not kidding. I'm serious. This is not a lie.**

**Anyways, enjoy the next installment of Issei's Sacrifices with a long chapter.**

"Talking"

_'Thought'_

"**Attacks"**

Immediately after Buchou and the others returned from their sightseeing tour of the Gremory castles, we went by train to the territory where the other Maous were. After passing through several magic circles that appeared in mid-air for long-distance jumps, the train continued onward.

Three hours of riding the train with no stops we finally reached a urban area. Looking outside through the windows both the station and homes were modern. They resemble the layout of the human realm almost exactly, as if I never left home yesterday.

Yesterday sure was eventful. I thought back to what happened when we first arrived at the Gremory house.

The welcoming party for Rias' return to the Underworld, meeting little Millica and Rias' mother, Venerana-san, my outburst during dinner which ended with me as Rias' fiance and future head of the Gremory clan. I am to rule beside Buchou's side as a clan head when she finally takes the seat herself.

Now normally, I would scream to the heavens about these past events. One would be of joy, "I'm engage to Buchou!" A girl I have feelings for and vice versa. Two is of disbelief and doubt because I don't know the first thing on running a clan, and now I have to rule alongside Buchou... Not that I'm complaining or anything.

But with everything that has happen in the months of me ascending into a Forsaken and the events that happened after my transformation has left a new experience for myself. Which reminds me.

I look ahead of me with me being in the back of the group. With Buchou and everyone else was in the front were walking and conversing with each other about anything on their minds. I should really tell them about everything that has happen to me, tell them the full truth about how and why I became a Forsaken and received God from the Bible's power, effectively making me the new God!

Soon... I'd tell them once we're done here in the Underworld and return to the human realm. I look up once more and saw Kiba slowing his steps so he and I were walking side by side.

"This is the city of Luciferd within the Maou's territory. It's the old capital of the Underworld where the previous Lucifer-sama lived." Kiba explained as we all began to stand now that the train has stopped, allowing us to get our luggage.

"We're going to change over to the subway from here. Since there'll be an uproar if we go from the surface."

Everyone nodded and began to file out of the train and follow Rias who led the group.

"Kyaaah! Princess Rias-samaaaaaaa!"

Suddenly, we heard a high-pitched cheer.

When I looked on where the scream came from, a group of devils on the station platform were looking at Buchou and giving her longing gazes.

"Buchou is the Maou's younger sister. What's more, she's also beautiful, so she's a yearned-after target among low and middle-class devils, you know?"

Akeno-san explained this. So Buchou is a super-celebrity in the Underworld?

What more, she is the Maou's younger sister. What's more, she's the next head of the noble upper class Gremory family. Moreover, she was, in a word, an extremely beautiful young woman!

You could say that it's inevitable that she became popular. I thought about everything Akeno-san just told me.

Still, seeing all these devils making eyes at Buchou, whether they were of admiration or lust. It still rubbed me wrong that they dare make eyes at _my _fiance.

Focusing some killing intent at the group of devils. I smirk, seeing the sweat dropping from their heads and the feeling of dread in their minds.

A bit extreme and unorthodox against a group of fans who are only here to see their idol. It still didn't mean that I should sit by and watch them look at Buchou like that.

"Hiiiiiiiiii...So many devils..."

From behind my back, Gasper reacted to the voices of the many devils and panicked. The tough day continued for the hikikomori.

Buchou who was suffering under constant calling of her name and affection from a newly revived crowd, turned to us with a brilliant smile.

"Everyone, this way! We can continued through the private train through here."

She waved for us to follow and like her forever, faithful servants, we followed.

Standing beside Buchou and us were men wearing black suits, most likely Buchou's bodyguards as someone of Buchou's status can not be without some form of protection.

"Rias-samaaaaaaaaa!"

_Great... _Now a choir of men. Just as I was about to give them another viewing of hell, when Buchou laid a hand on my shoulder. I turned my head to face her, she smiled at me.

"Ise... Thank you for caring so much for my well-being, but you need not worry Ise. You don't need to do anything. Because I'm yours after all. Now and forever." Buchou stood on her toes as I was now taller than her, with me being 6'2. She kisses my lips softly with me kissing back. We were out of site away from the group of fans outside.

Thankfully, no one other than everyone saw us together. If people were to see me and Buchou together, kissing no less! Would spark a storm of stories about me and Buchou being a couple. And possibly reveal the secret of our engagement!

As much as I love Buchou. I love it better if that didn't happen at least not until we are ready for others to know.

Pulling away from each other, a small trace of saliva hung from our lips signaling how deep our kiss was. We waved to the crowd with a smile. The results were the crowd of devils to erupt in cheers.

We quickly got aboard the private train that was to transport us to the meeting place.

Even in the Underworld, Buchou is just as popular as she is back at Kouh academy. I smiled for her as the doors closed.

**xox**

After transferring from the subway, we were jolted around for another five minutes.

When we arrived- it was at a platform in the basement of the biggest building within the city.

The meeting place for the gathering of young devils, old families, and high class big shots was in this building. The bodyguards accompanied us until we reached the elevator, and then stood waiting on standby.

We boarded the elevator from the basement with Buchou in the lead. It was a spacious elevator I must say.

"Everyone, I'll say it one more time. No matter what happens, stay in a calm state of mind. No matter what is said, don't start a fight. The people above are our future rivals. We mustn't show an unsightly form."

Buchou's words had more fighting spirit than usual, and were very intense. This was the voice of someone who is prepare for battle and doesn't intend to lose to anyone.

Asia swallowed, trying to calm her feelings. I rested my hand on her shoulder in comfort, she look back at me with a grateful expression. Unlike everyone else, I was not affected in the slightest. I had faced stronger enemies who brought fear and anxiety to their opponents they faced in battle. However, I fought on regardless of the odds stack against me or my opponent was stronger than me. I fought them all and won, whether by myself or alongside my peerage.

For clothing everyone wore their summer uniforms which were quickly becoming our uniforms for the Underworld. I, however, wore my all white clothing.

After traveling up to the top floor pretty quickly, the elevator then stopped at last and the door opened.

When we took a step outside, we found ourselves in a wide hall. When we got out from the elevator, a person who seemed to be an employee was there and bowed slightly to Buchou and us.

"Welcome, Gremory-sama. Please come this way."

We followed after the employee. After we went down a certain passage, the figures of several people were in a corner-

"Sairaorg!"

Buchou seemed to know one of the figures.

Hearing his name, the person approached us. A boy who was about the same age group as us. He was a rough yet good-looking guy with short black hair. He had a energetic appearance, and had a very good physique with plenty of muscles. His eyes were purple.

By sight alone, you would think him to be some type of pro-wrestler or martial artist.

"It's been a while, Rias."

He shook hands with Buchou while smiling, At closer look he did resemble Sirzech and the power I was sensing from him meant he was no push over.

If I wasn't as strong as I am now then he would be the strongest out of all of us here.

The devils that were most likely his peerage turned to face us. They all looked strong. But like Sairaorg they were not a problem.

"Yeah, I missed you. It's good to see that you're doing well. There are also people here who haven't met you yet." Rias turned to face us while introducing us to Sairaorg. "Ise, Asia, Xenovia, this person is Sairaorg. He's my cousin on my mother's side.

Sairaorg waved to us with a kind smile on his face. "I'm Sairaorg Bael, the next head of the Bael family."

Bael...? Now I remember. The **"Great King"** is a Bael, or better known as the **"Great King"** of hell.

I took the chance to read more about the Underworld's culture during my training and the Bael family was one of the subjects I touched on. Still, to be standing in front of the son of the **"Great King"** was an honor and hard to believe he was attending this conference too.

Buchou continued her conversation with her cousin and the next head of the Bael family.

"So, what are you doing in a passage like this?" Buchou asked her cousin, Sairaorg who put a hand behind his head and sighed.

"Ah, we came out here because it's so idiotic in there."

"...Idiotic? Have the other members also arrived then?"

"Agares and Astaroth have already arrived. Zephyrdol came last. Immediately after he arrived, Zephyrdol and Agares started arguing."

Sairaorg had an expression of complete dislike. Were the two arguing that bad?

Rather, what did they start arguing about?

Curious, I was just about to ask Sairaorg, when-

**Doooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh!**

An explosion was heard.

The building shook greatly and a huge smashing sound was heard coming from a nearby room.

"Damn it." Sairaorg cursed as he made his way towards the sound we all heard.

Worried as well, Buchou without hesitation followed after Sairaorg who headed towards the large doors at the end of the hall.

Both peerages and myself followed after our respective Kings.

"Geez, this is why I advised not meeting before the meeting."

Was what we heard when we reached the room Sairaorg and Buchou entered, looking at the chaos happening inside.

Beyond the large door that was opened was a banquet hall that was all smashed up! The tables, chairs and decorations were all destroyed!

All the devils were splint into two camps who glared at each other at the center of the room!

Weapons had been taken out, and there was an explosive air to the whole situation!

One side was made of evil-looking goblin-like devils. The other side seemed to be made of relatively ordinary devils. However, both groups gave off an aura that was full of cold killing intent, to the point of being frightening.

Both sides were releasing a large quantity of magic that felt much stronger than the Gremory and Sitiri groups. Well except for Issei, of course.

Looking what was in his field of vision, Issei spotted a table somehow still remain unbroken laying off to one corner and a group of elegant-looking servant devils could be seen gathered around. In the center of the group was a gentle-looking male devil drinking tea.

At first glance he'd seem as a gentle and respected high-class devil with a friendly smile and a aura to match. However, to Issei who saw past this false personal, glared hatefully at the devil drinking tea.

Everyone was too preoccupy with the two group of devils who were about to commit murder against the other. Fail to notice Issei's sudden mood change from passive to unadulterated anger. His eyes held nothing but pure hatred and evil towards the male devil that if he continued, his power that he was suppressing would leak and warn everyone of his sudden mood change.

As much as Issei wanted to commit bloody murder, no completely destroy the male devil. He need patience.

It was nearly time. Issei knew exactly who this devil was and what he intends to do. Just a little more time. Soon, he will get what's coming to him.

_'I've waited for the day that I'd make you regret for what you did to Asia, you bastard.' _Issei turned his gaze back to the quarrel in the center but kept his mind back to the male devil.

"Zephyrdol, can you not help starting a fight at a place like this? Do you want to die? Do you really want to die? Even if I kill you. I won't be blamed by the people on the top."

The two groups glared at each other. A female devil had said it cooly.

She was an incredibly beautiful woman about the same age of Issei. She wore glasses and a cold and sharp gaze made her frightening. Add to the power she was emitting gave off a chilling feeling like ice.

For clothing, she wore a blue robe that exposed very little skin.

"Hah! I'll say it again, bitch! I said that I'd teach you in one shot in a private room with great trouble! The Agares' onee-san really doesn't like being without her guards, now does she? Heh, is that why you're still a virgin who hasn't let a man come near her till now! Geez, all the women from the families of the Maous stink of virgins and are unbearable! That's why I said that I'd do a formal opening ceremony for you!"

The male with the vulgar mouth had a black magic-like tattoo on his face, and his green hair was standing on its end. As expected, there were also black magic-like tattoos on his upper body which was bare and uncovered. The ornaments on his pants jingled and clanked.

A delinquent, he who had the look and the mouth of a delinquent like so many I knew back in the human realm. He did seemed good-looking, a complete opposite of what I expected but his features and aura he was emitting made him a dangerous person.

I didn't need to ask anyone on why these two groups were glaring hatefully at each other and ready to exchange blows any second. Both groups, especially their Kings had held bad blood towards each other.

Why? I didn't know nor could I care less of their problems.

Sairaorg came up behind me and explained.

"This place is a waiting hall where we remain on standby until the time comes. To explain it better. The young people gather here and give each other small greetings. However, this is what happens when the young people greet each other. By gathering many hot-blooded people together, problems like this also come out. The old devils of the families and high-class devils can't help assuming that this is a good thing. I don't want to have anything to do with such a useless thing, but it can't be helped."

I nodded, now understanding the scene in front of me with Sairaorg's advice. We look on at the two groups of devils who were still arguing with each other.

"Should we stop them before things get out of hand?" I asked.

"I was just thinking that, the meeting will start soon and we can't have these idiots continue with their whining." Sairaorg popped his neck as he prepared to break up the fight when the delinquent-looking devil shouted.

"You bitch! I'm going to fucking kill you!"

During Sairaorg's explanation the female devil slapped the male devil and his reaction was what we were seeing now.

Sairaorg was about to run in and stop the fighting when a gust of wind past him and he heard his cousin shout "Ise!" behind him.

I sped past Sairaorg with incredible speed, easily crossing the distance between the entrance and the center of the hall.

A gust of wind and power swept harmlessly behind mei and the female goblin-looking devil who wore a shocked expression at seeing both the sudden appearance of the guy in white and him stopping Zephyrdol's punch easily without flinching from the power behind his punch.

Zephyrdol was just as shocked seeing not only did this nobody whom he never met get between him and stopping his punch like it was nothing. He gritted his teeth at his fist being crushed in my grip.

Rias, Sairaorg, and their respective peerages were all in a state of disbelief and shock at seeing the speed at which I traveled to reach the center of the hall.

My eyes were cold staring back into Zephyrdol's own, who after a few minutes reignited with their original flames.

"Who the fuck are you?!"

I simply tighten my grip on his hand causing a pained groan to escape his lips. "It's not very polite to hit a woman for any reason you know?"

"Fuck you! You virgin piece of shit. What I do is none of your fucking business!"

"When you threaten to hit a girl it became my business." I fired back coldly with a glare to prove my seriousness. I threw away Zephyrdol's hand away to the side.

With his hand now freed, he attempted to knock my lights out with a powered-up punch, stronger than his first one. His fist neared my face but I didn't attempt to catch his punch like before.

Opening my eyes, having closed them before. I flexed a small portion of my overall power. Zephyrdol was suddenly flung away from me as if pushed back by an unseen force.

His back roughly hit the wall behind him, he opened his eyes wide and his mouth opened in a silent scream. His body slid slowly down from impact. He laid against the wall, unconscious.

"You bastard!" Shouted his peerage outraged at seeing their King taken out so easily by this guy. Just as they were about to rush me, I glared at the group with a glare that said "Back the fuck away!" and killing intent that froze them to the spot.

"Even if you did fight me, your blades can't touch me. Instead of wasting your time with me. You should pick up your sorry excuse of a King before he bleeds all over the floor." I said without a care and a shrug of my shoulders.

Reluctantly, the group sheathed their weapons and moved to help their master who was still unconscious from being sent across the room.

I then turned my attention to the glasses wearing girl I just saved. Her expression stiffened when my gaze met her's.

"You okay?" I asked gently with a caring smile.

The girl was taken back by my sudden change of demeanor but nodded nevertheless. "I-I'm fine. Thank you for your help."

I nodded and took a good look at her face, a action she found embarrassing as she blushed under my gaze.

"There's still time. Put your makeup on again. It wouldn't do to attend the function while wearing something so bad."

"-...I-I understand."

She turned around and left the hall, her peerage offered their thanks to me, bowed and followed after her.

After confirming with a nod, I spoke to the staff that had gather hearing the exchange of words. "The hall is too messed up and not presentable. Can I ask on any assists on getting this place fix up?"

The staff, Sairaorg and Rias who had snap out of their shocked states, helped with cleanup.

"It seems we're late for the introductions."

Turning back to the entrance stood Sona and her peerage having arrived after the fighting. They all still wore the Kouh academy uniforms even after school was release for the summer.

"Ah, Hyoudou!"

A familiar voice. I then spotted Saji waving at me and being the one who called my name.

"Saji. And Kaichou too."

"Hello, Rias, Hyoudou-kun."

Now that Sona and her peerage finally arrived, now the meeting can begin.

**xox**

"Kaichou, I wish to express my apologies for the damages I caused to the school during the conference." I said to Sona, standing in front of the Sitri heiress, I bowed in apology.

I knew of Sona's deep admiration to the school and the responsibility she held as president of the school council. So when Buchou told me what happen when I went under. I was mortified that I allowed that to happen.

I promised the next time we saw Sona. I'd accept any punishment she had and ask for forgiveness if she gave any.

"There is no need for apologies, Hyoudou-kun. As Rias has most likely inform you, the school was in need of redecorating. The damages done to the school have been repaired after the conference concluded. Rias also told me that you underwent a transformation that left you not in control of your actions. There is nothing to forgive as you're not at fault."

I raised his head hearing Sona's reasons and the small smile on the corner of her lips, confirmed of her words being true.

"Thank you, Kaichou. I promise this won't happen again."

"Please see that it doesn't."

As they finished their discussion, another figure approach the group from behind.

"Excuse me?"

Everyone turn around hearing the voice and turning out to be the glasses wearing devil from before.

"I am Seegvaria Agares. The next head of the Agares family, rank Archduke."

After that incident and bringing Sona and her peerage of what happen before their arrival. The reception hall had been restored by the magic of the staff members, everything had mostly returned to normal.

The young people had gathered amongst themselves again and were exchanging greetings. We were all sitting around a table with the asshole as I call him and his servants left out. Most likely still unconscious and his servants trying to wake him up.

Buchou, Rias of the Gremory family: Kaichou, of the Sitri family: Sairaorg, of the Bael family: and that asshole from before seemed to be the Glaysa-Labolas family.

The girl, Seegvaria was the next head of an Archduke family. The Archduke is an agent that serves the Maou's by passing judgement onto the lives of us devils.

According to what I've heard from Buchou, if the Maou-sama was the president of a company, the Great King would be the vice president and the Archduke would be an executive director. It seems strange for there to be four presidents, but that's how devils society is, I suppose.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Rias Gremory, the next head of the Gremory family." She look towards me for a brief second and wink at me. I easily caught the meaning and smiled.

"I'm Sona Sitri, the next head of the Sitri family."

Buchou and Kaichou continued the greetings

The masters had sat down, and their servants were on standby behind their masters. It was the same everywhere.

"I'm Sairaorg Bael, I'm the next head of the Bael family, rank Great King." Sairaorg introduced himself majestically.

The guy who was drinking tea during the uproar had a gentle atmosphere also spoke. "I'm Diodora Astaroth, the next head of the Astaroth family. Please take care of me, everyone."

His voice was gentle. He seemed innocent enough, all of this was an act to hide his real personality. From the corner of my eyes I glared towards Diodora, he turned away and drown out everything else around him.

Moving on... to the asshole from before was a Glaysa-Labolas, he hails from the same family as the current Asmodeus-sama and Diodora comes from the family that the current Beelzebub is from.

Still is it okay for the next head of the family to be... well an asshole?

I overhead from one of my familiars, a couple weeks back that the Glaysa-Labolas family seemed to have had some family trouble the other day. The person who was supposed to be the next head of the family just had a unforeseen accidental death. Leaving Zephyrdol as the new candidate for the new head.

A family suffering from the lost of a family member is tragic, however I still believe someone like Zephyrdol was a bad choice to be next in line for the seat of clan head. But to respect the family's decision I won't voice my displeasure, hopefully I won't have to "end" him too soon and force the family to find a new head.

And so, six young devils were present here in total. The servants of these devils also seemed to be strong. Still nothing compared to me, myself and Sairaorg seem to be the strongest of our class however. But even Sairaorg was no where near my level.

There were the Gremory that has Lucifer, the Sitri that has Leviathan, the Astaroth that has Beelzbub, the Glaysa-Labolas that has Asmodeus, and also the Great King and Archduke as well.

These were the six families.

A door opened and an employee came in.

"Sorry for making you all wait for so long. Everyone is waiting."

At last, the function was starting!

**xox**

The room that we young devils were all led to had a strange atmosphere about it.

There were seats place in very high places here, and there were distinguished-looking people sitting there. What's more, there were distinguished-looking devils on the level above that as well.

There were some familiar faces, I spotted sitting in the thrones above us. Sirzech-sama and Serafall-sama. I figured I'd show respect being in the Underworld and all. She wasn't dressed as a Maou shoujo today.

Besides the two I already knew, sat two I didn't know, but I knew them to be Beelzebub-sama and Asmodeus-sama.

Even if it was being suppress I could feel their powerful magic power from where I stood. They also had youthful appearances like Sirzech and Serafall.

Standing before us were the Four great Maous that govern the Underworld as a whole. Still I didn't feel any emotion that showed my discomfort. Had I never became a Forsaken and stayed a devil, no doubt in my mind I would be shaking now.

However, and I wasn't the only one that notice this. Buchou and Sona-Kaichou, and their peerages noticed an empty fifth throne near Asmodeus-sama. Was there someone missing? How else could there be five seats when there are only four Maou-samas.

I push this to the back of my head and looked ahead where we were lined up.

We were standing by in line behind Buchou. All of us were in line behind our respective Kings who stood at the front.

They then took a step forward. Buchou and Kaichou included. The asshole had finally regain consciousness step forward as well. He turned to face me with an irritated glare and scowl. He was still saltly about the beating I gave him earlier and he should be.

I sent a glare lace with killing intent his direction. When he felt it he turned his head around like nothing had happen, however I could see he was shaking a bit.

Hmph, pussy. At least act like a tough guy and don't turn your head around.

"Good, you have gathered. In order to check faces of you all, who will carry the burden of the next generation, you have been gathered here. This is also a meeting that is performed over a regular cycle, so that we can ascertain the young devils."

An elderly male devil spoke with a solemn voice while clasping his hands together.

"They seem to have fought right away, though..."

This time a full-moustached male devil spoke out sarcastically. He was referring to the matter from before.

"You six are all devils of the next generation that have pedigree and true ability that no objection can be raised against. That's why, I want you to compete together before your debuts and increase your power in this way."

Sirzech-sama said this from his seat on the topmost level.

Speaking, we are to fight one another through a rating game. Now that I remembered. Azazel did talk about this subject back on the subway to the Gremory mansion. And how he will be training us to prepare.

"Will we also eventually be sent out in the battle against the Khaos Brigade?"

Sairaorg suddenly asked that straight out. I also wanted an answer to his question. Not that it matter as I-

"I don't know. However, I don't want to send out young devils if possible."

Sirzech-sama answered as such. Sairaorg raised his eyebrows seeming to not accept Sirzech's answer.

"Why? Even if we're young, we carry part of the responsibility of devils. If we just receive kindness from our predecessors even at this age and nothing further is done-"

"Sairaorg, I acknowledge your bravery. However, you're reckless. Above all, I'd like to avoid sending you all, who are still in the midst of growing, to the battlefield. Besides, it would be too great a loss if we lost the devils of the next generation. I want you to understand. You are all more of a treasure to us than you think. That's why I want you to experience important things step by step and grow."

Sairaorg nodded his head after thinking back on Sirzech's words and said "I understand" having consent, but was dissatisfied.

"Well it is admirable to show your bravery in the front of coming war, Sairaorg-sama. You six still do not show promise and readlist to be apart of the war effort. Unlike, Ezio-sama."

At the mention of the name "Ezio" the elderly devils, the four Maous, and the staff employees in the room agreed.

"Ezio?" Spoke Buchou with a confuse look.

"I too wish to know of this Ezio." Kaichou spoke next, curious about the name of a person that even her sister was interested in. If her yelling out his name saying he was her's and not to, in her words. "That angel succubus of Heaven!"

Seriously... Anyways back to the present

"Ah, you two have been in the human world and are not aware of who Ezio is." Sirzech-sama said seeing the confusion on Rias' and Sona's peerages as well as themselves.

"Ezio is the name of a devil who in the past months has made his legend know all through the Underworld and Heaven. His story is powerful, well-received and respected by everyone for being a true story on one's struggle to protect. Ezio's story begins as a man who lost everything, his family and loved ones were all murdered and he was framed for the killings. At the time we didn't have much proof to prove his innocence which led to Ezio to be brand a murder and was hunted down like a stray devil. But still, even with all his losses and the thoughts of being capture hanging over his head he still sought to protect us anyway he could."

"Like a Vigilante?" Said Saji

"Exactly Saji-kun." Sirzech smile before continuing. "While evading capture Ezio would disappear and reappear time and again. On several occasions, myself and Serafall have ran into Ezio to have him arrested. He always said that he didn't wish to harm us and ask politely for us to withdraw, every time we ran into him. He would then flee after a small skirmish. Every time we met was the same with him not wishing to harm us and pleading for us to retreat peacefully. It was then we began to think more about his character. His next accomplishments won the hearts of the people and respect of us and the elders. Before the conference of the three great powers, we would receive daily reports of Khaos Brigade movement in the area. Days later we receive more reports about the defeat and capture of several members and officers. Ezio had taken upon himself to act as a shield for the people by combatacting them alone. His crimes were soon forgiven and him pardon. He was welcome back, a respected devil in the eyes of the populace. However, his feats didn't stop there. Ezio continued with his task to protect us by developing new ways to better protect us. Our alliance with Heaven was secured weeks before the conference with Ezio offering his defense systems to Heaven as a show of good fate. Two months ago he was made an offical Maou for his services and his power. The people rejoice that day of his rise to Maou, he has since made a huge impact as a Maou writing new laws and ways to better support the people and the remaining seventy-two pillar families. His work has helped usher in a new era for us devils helping us regain most of our former strength. His power and skills are incredible, it excels even you six, and he is only eighteen."

This got a reaction from everyone who didn't know who Ezio was.

A Maou! He was made a Maou and he's only eighteen! Buchou and everyone who didn't know who Ezio was until a few minutes ago were shocked that someone who is only a few years their senior. Was already Maou, excuse me, the fifth Maou-sama. His power was recognize by the four Maous of the Underworld and he himself was made one!

Those that did know of him stay silent, even Zephyrdol was quiet and that's saying something.

"The difference between him and you six is that he is prepared and ready for war. And although we wish to keep the young ones far away from any conflict. Ezio however, wishes to fight, so that everyone in this room doesn't have to. The reason he is not present for this meeting is that he and his peerage are scatter across the supernatural world fighting and protecting us from the coming war. I applaud your bravery, Sairaorg. But when we are at our end, we must preserve our hope in the younger generation, that they continue ahead..."

Everyone having heard of Sirzech's explaination of the fifth Maou. Their respect for Ezio skyrocketed for him to willing sacrifice his life to protect the many back home.

After that, the difficult talk continued about difficult words from the higher-ups and about the upcoming games from the Maou-sama

"Now then, I apologise for keeping you with this long talk. Well, we all see our dreams and hopes in you young ones. I want you to understand at least that. You are the treasures of the Underworld."

Everyone hung on Sirzech's words. I understood that there were no lies in his words as we listen on. His words seem to have calm everyone's nerves and showed no fear or signs of nervousness.

A kind and just leader.

The hall quieted down when Sirzech started talking once more. "To finish things, will you now let us hear your respective future goals?"

The first to respond to Sirzech's request was Sairaorg.

"My dream is to follow in Ezio-sama's lead and become a Maou."

A large dream indeed. It won't be an easy climb but Sairaorg seem to have the aura and determination to achieve his dream.

"Hoh..."

The higher-ups also let out a breath of wonder at Sairaorg's goal, it helped when he said it without hesitation.

"It's unprecedented for a devil from the Great King family to leave it."

A male devil higher-up said this.

"When the people of the Underworld feel that there's no choice but for me to become Maou. I will be become one."

He declared further, and he got a grand applause from everyone in the room, including the four Maous.

Buchou spoke next, following Sairaorg's example.

"My goal for the near future is to live as the next Gremory head, and to win in each Rating Game battle."

It warmth my heart everytime I heard Buchou's dream, yes she spoke of it before and the times before that, however it still brought me joy hearing her dream again and again. I promise to make her dream a reality, no matter the cost.

After Buchou, the other devil candidates began to speak their own dreams and goals for the future. Lastly was Sona-kaichou who spoke her own dream.

"I wish to build a school for the Rating Games in the Underworld."

A school? I wanted to hear more about her dream, if it was what I had an idea of, then-

However, some didn't share her enthusiasm, the higher-ups-

"If it's learning about Rating Games, isn't there already one for that?"

A higher-up ask Sona who answered his question blandly.

"That is just a school where only high-class devils and devils of privileged rank are accepted. The school that I want to build is one where low-class devils and reincarnated devils can also attend without any distinction."

So it's a school without discrimination. I honestly didn't know that the Underworld had discrimination to begin with. Another piece of information I must look into. I took a brief glance at Saji seeing he was proudly listening to Kachiou's dream.

However-

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!"

The laughter of the higher-ups ruled over the assembly hall.

So this is their answer...?

I looked ahead and saw Buchou narrowed her eyes and glared at the higher-ups. I turned my head and Kaichou's peerage including Saji all narrowed their eyes hearing their king's dream being insulted.

I now knew what must be done. My thoughts are clear and my mission is set. But first... an example.

"That's impossible!"

"This is just brilliant!"

"I see! So you're a little girl who dreams!"

"It's good to be young! However, for the next head of the Sitri family to state such a dream. I have to say thank goodness that it was here at this place of introduction before your debut."

"Even if the current Underworld has changed much from the past, discrimination between the high-class devils, and reincarnated devils still exists. There are also still a lot of people who believe that to be natural as well."

Kiba spoke blandly from besides me.

"Why's that? I thought we were welcome normally by Buchou's family?" I asked him seeing him show a face of seriousness.

"Ise-kun. The Gremorys are a family that has profound affection. They don't really discriminate against humans or low-class devils... But, please remember the House of Phoenix."

At Kiba's words. I remembered Riser Phenex in my mind. Certainly, that guy had looked down on me both because I was low-class and a servant. He may have showed a discriminatory attitude towards me.

In the midst of all this, Kaichou spoke frankly.

"I'm serious."

Serafall also nodded strongly in agreement. She almost seemed to be saying "Well said!" But with her position as Maou, she couldn't support her younger sister, but even so she seemed worried about her.

A higher-up soke with cool-headed words.

"Sona Sitri. Low-class devils and reincarnated devils merely work for their high-class devils masters and are only selected for their talent. Wouldn't building such a training institution make the old families, who value tradition and pride, lose face? No matter how much people say that the world of devils has entered a period of change, change can be both good and bad. Something like teaching mere low-class devils really is nothing of your concern."

"And that's where you're wrong, old timers."

Everyone raised an eyebrow at the disrespective tone used against the higher-ups who growled in anger. "Who dare speak to us in such a manner, I demand to know who!"

Saji who was just about to say something himself turned to his right and shouted the name of the culprit.

"Hyoudou!"

Everyone turned their heads to me. I walked calmly to the front of the crowd, my eyes closed and a smile on my lips as I made my way up.

"Ise..."

Buchou reached for my hand grabbing hold of my left hand. I turned around to face the concern face of my King, I smiled seeing her worried expression for me. Raising a free hand I ran it through Buchous's vibrant crimson hair enjoying the softness and texture of her tresses.

I pulled away after giving Buchou one last smile and stood in front of the six heirs. Staring at the four Maous and devil higher-ups.

"While it is admirable to value tradition, following our roots as it gives meaning to who or what we really are. But there is a difference between celebrating and worshipping. Sadly, I only see the latter when listening to these talks." My tone was full of condescending that it rolled off the tongue.

"Be careful how you talk, young reincarnated devil. Rias-dono, your servant hasn't been properly trained."

Buchou nodded her head and spoke emotionlessly. "...I apologise. I'll speak to him later." Her expression didn't change as she said this.

"Hahaha... hahahaha! I suddenly laugh like a mancial, a deranged mancial who had finally lost his shit after suffering, unable to listen to the many voices talking in his head any more. My laughter confused and some, terrify others because how evil it resemble.

"Haha, that is rich. Oh, how does it feel not being a man when you order someone to do what you cannot, even if you have the power to do so yourself. You try to have Rias-sama stop my rambling when you old timers can easily do it yourselves. It's rich!" I laugh again and if possible, my laughter was outright chaotic, lacking any sanity.

"I will say this in a way your old brains or what's left of it can understand." Serafall-sama started giggling from her seat at hearing my disrespect towards the higher-ups who were all gritting their teeth in anger. "Why bash and laugh at someone's dream like it has no meaning? All dreams no matter what they are have meaning to the person who wishes to accomplish their dream and to their friends and families who support those dreams. As the higher-ups and being our elders, you should support the dreams of the younger generation as they are the future who will one day inherit your positions of power and look to guide the next generation and so on."

I looked behind me and lifted my arm up to address Kaichou. "Sona-sama's dream is an excellent dream as it promises change. Yes, I am fully aware that change can be harmful and good at the same time, however. I believe change is required if you wish to build a stable future. Plans don't always go to plan and those who can't accept failure cannot truly advance forward. The Underworld relies heavily on tradition and old customs that it encourages discrimination towards us low-level devils and reincarnated devils who don't see tradition as the seventy-two pillars do."

"And that's where you suffer from, you may not know it but it's because of us, us reincarnated devils. The devils who are look down upon by pure-blooded devils and the elders of the Underworld. It is because of us that the devil faction has not gone extinct by now."

Everyone raised their eyebrows at hearing this explanation. The higher-up male devil who threaten Issei earlier spoke once more.

"W-What are you talking about boy?"

"And the very reason you don't understand is why your race hasn't perish. It's because of myself, as, the reincarnated devils. The humans and those who were made into devils using the Evil Piece system. When it was first introduce everyone didn't agree immediately, it was when they saw it's uses and advantages it brought when those who were given an Evil Piece they became a devil thus increasing your numbers. If it were not for us, the devil faction may still remain, but closer to extinction with only fifteen percent of pure blooded devils still alive. Much less than the current number of pure-blooded devils alive now. I know the devil faction suffered heavily from both the Great war and the Civil war. Speaking of war."

I turned my attention to Sirzech and the other Maous, I smiled full of amusement getting some type of thrill from seeing the conflicted look on their faces.

"From what Sairaorg-san said earlier, I do agree with both his and your argument, Sirzech-sama. Still, I can't accept your words. If you're so self-conscious about sending us young devils into war then sent me instead. As you may not know but I alone am worth a thousand men in battle."

The four Maous, Sirzech and Serafall's eyes widen hearing me say this as if stating a fact, and seeing the serious look in my eyes further proved this claim.

"When I was away for a time, training to better control my Sacred Gear. Ddraig suggested that I'd test my new found strength, and with the Underworld in times of peace. I searched for the only battles taking place. Going to war with the Khaos Brigade."

The hall continued to stay silent the more I spoke. My speech was calm and smooth like a gentle river but had a fierce and dangerous aura of a harden warrior, everything I had said thus far was all true after all.

"Of course!" I started to speak again and everyone listen with rapt attention. "It wasn't easy finding the organization as they kept all their activities and movement quiet making it a hassle in tracking them. It wasn't long when I overhead a planned attack on the city of Kyoto. The main headquarters for the Yokai faction. I followed the lead and found a separate group known as the Hero faction that work with the Khaos Brigade as one of their many factions and groups.

They were intending to use Kunou-sama, the daughter of the Yokai faction's leader, Yasaka-hime. To extract her power to revive some creature that was sealed away beneath the city. I met all the members of the Hero Faction, especially their leader, Cao Cao. A descendant of the original Cao Cao who lived during the Three Kingdoms era. He is also the known wielder of the True Longinus, the ulimate Longinus of the thirteen Longinus."

Buchou gasp in fear at hearing of her Ise's, run into with the wielder of the True Longinus. A spear capable of killing gods.

The others who knew Ise on a great scale or just knew who he was were also shocked that he faced the Khaos Brigade alone and against the wielder of the True Longinus.

At this moment, I unzip my sleeveless shirt after removing my coat.

***Wow* Think fairy tail**

Buchou, including the stoic Sona-Kaichou and every girl in the hall, especially Serafall from where she sat blushed at seeing my muscular chest and muscles my body had. They however, cringed when they spotted the scars on his body, many scars adorn his body. Not a single part of his body was free of any scars.

Akeno, Asia, and Xenovia all had sad expressions at seeing the scars of their love interest's body. The night before the lights were turn off and this morning when they woke up he was wearing his shirt. So seeing his scarred covered chest for the first time left them speechless, unable to form words. Asia looked on the brink of tears at seeing the damage done to her friend and love interest's body.

Having allowed enough silence I pointed to a scar near my heart.

"I showed this one to Rias-sama the night before but I receive this from when Cao Cao pierce me with his True Longinus." Gasps could be heard from everyone in the hall, but no louder than Buchou's.

She had fresh tears coming from her eyes and her lips were set in a pout. She was greatly weaken from hearing me reveal that the scar I got on above my heart was when I was pierce by the True Longinus.

"When Cao Cao pierce me with his True Longinus he figured I be dead for the True Longinus is a weapon to be feared. I admit. I did take a gamble by allowing myself be pierce." Another round of gasps were heard. "And my theory was proven correct-" Raising my left hand out as if were to grab something when before the gathered devils, a spear appeared before my outstretched hand. He grasp the pole of the spear and showed it to everyone.

What I was holding was the True Longinus, an exact copy of the original. Design and color were all the same as well.

Everyone, especially the four Maous were shocked at seeing the legendary spear that kill Jesus Christ, son of God was in this very room in the hands of Issei Hyoudou.

"Instead of dying I absorb True Longinus's power when Cao Cao stabbed me. I was given half of it's overall power." Moving the True Longinus behind my back where it stayed and then dissipate into golden particles.

"After the rest of the Hero Faction retreated I hurried to Kunou-sama's side. However, I arrived too late as she was near death's door. They had almost absorb all of her power for their ritual when they were force to withdraw. From there I destroyed the ritual ceremony and where I found Kunou-sama barely alive. She would have died that day if not for me saving her life. Ddraig and myself had tested a theory numerous times, all with successful results, but that was our first test on a living being and I had doubts at the time that it would work."

"My blood. The blood that courses through me has healing properties. I had Kunou-sama drink my blood from the source as that is the only way for the healing properties to work. The results were successful as Kunou-sama's magic and life span had all been resetted and back to full. She was reborn again if you want to call it that. My blood contains my magic that when drank it restores any wounds suffered and fully replenishes their magic reserves. I'm still not entirely sure how it works but when consume, my magic doesn't wear off after a couple minutes, it stays in the person's system augmenting their own reserves, strengthen them."

This piece of information greatly interest the four Maous and the higher-ups who began to think on how an ability may favor them. The young devils were also intrigue.

For those who suffered from poor to no control of their magic because their reserves were too small or too large to use properly. If my blood can really strengthen a devils magic reserves. Think about the power boost they'll receive and their control becomes greater allowing those who can't use their magic properly to create stronger and better magic spells.

The possibilities were endless.

"If I did my math correctly, Kunou-sama who is a kyuubi and still a child, her magic power is about Rias-sama and Sona-sama's in power. With drinking my blood however; I suspect when she becomes her mother's age or early adulthood, she will have Maou-class reserves and magic power to follow."

Maou-class! Is that even possible?! This hovered in the air and in the minds of everyone in the hall hearing my explanation.

"After the battle for Kyoto ended. I obtain the nickname** "the Yin-Yang dragon" **from the people who saw me used both divine flames bless by the Gods. I also secured an alliance with the Yokai faction for saving Yasaka-sama's daughter and I was named her guardian from there on. So I ask again, old timers. Do you still think me. A reincarnated devil should watch what my betters say when this reincarnated devil single-handedly secured a potential life-long alliance with the Yokai faction, be recognized as a hero by the people of Kyoto, forced a group well-known as the Hero faction to retreat with their tails between their legs with three of their members dead. Oh, and may I add."

Reaching into his coat pocket and pulled out a red colored scroll. I tossed the scroll to Sirzech-sama who caught it effortlessly, opening the scroll his eyes widen scanning the contents of the scroll with a keen eye.

"Is this accurate?" Sirzech-sama was serious gone was his cheerful smile and friendly aura, that Sirzech disappear. The Sirzech, everyone was looking at is the Sirzech that alongside his three companions fought in a war that brought them to the top as the current Maou-samas.

I looked to Sirzech-sama and replied, my tone serious, "I took it off Cao Cao's person during our fight, he even tried to destroy it when he found it in my possession."

Sirzech nodded his head and like a switch, he return to his original self. A handsome smile on his face as he address me, "Then this will greatly help us in the coming weeks. Ise-kun... You have mine, the four of our's and the rest of the Underworld's thanks. You have saved million of lives with this information."

I bowed with my right arm over my left breast to Sirzech, showing respect. "I am only doing what is ask of me, Sirzech-sama. To protect the future of the devil faction."

Sirzech smiled as he sat back down in his seat. The higher-ups remain silent, they had nothing they could say without losing support from their fellow devils. Especially in front of the four Maous no less.

Returning to a standing position, I smiled at the higher-ups. It wasn't a friendly smile either, it was the smile of someone who won his side of an argument and held full bragging rights. And was he going to rub it in their wrinkled faces.

Of fucking course!

"I will end my talks here. A reincarnated devil gave you old coots an alliance that will prove fruitful in the future and for a lifetime to come. I protected my home and its citizens with valuable information that spared many lives. Do you still wish to insult, Sona-sama's dream. I for one find it will bear fruit as well, when its created it will be the first step towards unity. Everyone under one banner where no one is discriminated depending on social status. Now I, Issei Hyoudou, hereby give my full support to the creation of Sona-sama's dream. On my honor as **"the Yin-Yang dragon" **and the **Red Dragon Emperor."**

The hall erupted into gasps of shock at hearing me calling myself the **Red Dragon Emperor. **Those who have not met Issei but heard of his accomplishments all look at him with awe. The young devils who they met earlier, Seevaria widen her eyes, her glasses falling to the bridge of her nose. She was unable to believe the **Red Dragon Emperor** was standing before her very eyes and she talked to him! She had a honest conversation with him not ten minutes ago.

"I-Incredible."

"Amazing..."

"It's, it can't be possible."

"To think that the Red Dragon Emperor is standing before me."

The higher-ups all had different reactions to Issei being the** Red Dragon Emperor**, a few of them seem to be fans of his at how they reacted to the news.

"That's right! You oji-samas should be more careful with what you say to my Sona-chan. As myself and my Ise-chan will not tolerate any mean things said to my Sona-chan. My mood was already worse and if Ise-chan hadn't defended Sona-chan then I would have tormented you all myself."

Serafall spoke to the higher-ups with watery eyes at seeing me defend her little sister. The higher-ups snapped out of their awed states and blinked, some in fear as Serafall wasn't not always serious but when she was it horrify for anyone who received her anger.

Kaichou- covered her face in seeming embarrassment.

I turned around but didn't head back to Buchou's group, I instead continued to the exit of the hall and opened the door. Turning my head to see over my shoulder did I speak. "If you still believe my words to be false then follow me outside. I will demonstrate for you and educate the truthfulness of my words."

**xox**

Everyone now stood outside the meeting hall on the steps of the stairs leading into the building. I stood further away from the group my back to them. I looked above at the purple sky above, bringing my eyes back to the ground. I held my hands together in a praying fashion. Then a red magic-circle appear in front of my lips, holding my fingers in a strange pattern almost like I was doing a hand sign to communicate... I yelled.

"**Great Fire Annihilation"**

A fireball spew forth from my mouth, the fireball grew bigger and wider, spreading out covering more ground. Burning everything that was unfortunate enough to stay in it's path.

The red-orange flames burned for several minutes after I used the technique. Three minutes later the flames finally calm down and the aftermath could be seen through the small mist of smoke.

The ground and any greenery was burned to a black, charred, and crisp battleground. Everything was destroy even the ashes could not be seen in the ruin wasteland.

A truly terrify attack thought everyone.

"Allow me to tell you my dream, or rather. Let me give you a picture of what I will accomplish, I don't say may as I will make my dream true." I turned around to face the crowd of devils, on my face was the same smile I had on back inside the hall. "The sounds of revolution. The Underworld, Heaven, Hell, and the Human realm will soon experience a out of worldly event that will shake the three worlds as we know it."

Silence... and then clapping... Lots of clapping.

Applause were soon heard coming from Sirzech-sama, then Serafall-sama followed by Ajuka-sama and Fablium-sama, then Buchou, Kaichou, and their peerages and finally everyone else.

"It's official! Let's play the games, between these young people who show great promise for our future as well as their own." Everyone listened to Sirzech's words as he said this before he turned his gaze to both Rias and Sona.

"Rias, Sona, would you not like to fight each other?"

"...!..."

"...!..."

Both friends and rivals stared at each other, and blinked in surprise.

Sirzech continued, "Originally, it was planned for Rias' game to take place in a few days. Azazel has gathered Rating Game fans from each other powers, also under the pretext of watching the games of the people before their debuts. That's why it's fine like this. Let's hold the game with Rias and Sona."

So the training trip with Azazel was to prepare us for the rating games which will be speciated by a large crowd. Seems fair, I have nothing against it.

And our first opponent to start things off is against Kaichou of all people.

Of course we would have fought one another later but so soon? They however seem pretty okay with the news.

I looked at the two girls in question who had yet to speak since the news of them fighting each other was heard. It didn't last long however.

Buchou let out a breath, and then showed a defiant smile to Kaichou.

Kaichou also started to show a scornful smile. She was intending to go through with this as much as Buchou was.

"It may not be an official one, but it feels fate to me that you would be my first Rating Game opponent, Rias."

"Now that we're competing with each other, I won't lose Sona."

Sparks could literally be seen between those two who continued their stare off.

"A match between Rias-chan and Sona-chan! Yes! It may fire things up!"

Serafall-sama also looked happy with the decision.

"The date of the competition is August 20th in human world time. You may each divide up your time as you like until then. The details will be sent again later."

Sirzech having said this, the Rating Game between Buchou and Kaichou, two childhood friends and rivals was about to begin.

**xox**

"So it'll be a showdown with the Sitri group."

Rias' and everyone returned to the Gremory family's residence. Issei had disappeared saying he wanted to train and left. Currently, it was Azazel who welcomed the group, he noticed Issei was not with them but said nothing.

In a wide living room everyone sat down or stood about, while Azazel stood with a hand under his chin as he thought about everything he was told.

"Today is July 28th, in the human world time. So we have about twenty days until the showdown day."

"Naturally, I plan for you to start from tomorrow onwards. I've already considered each of your training menus."

"Isn't it cheating if we have the Governor of the Fallen Angels plan our strategy for us? Ain't that foul play or something?" Xenovia ask from where she sat on the couch with Asia next to her.

Azazel however; sighed at this.

"Not really. I intend to give data to various members of the devil side, you know? Also, the angel side is said to also be doing a backing-up system. The rest depends on the pride of the young devils themselves. If they think from the bottom of their hearts that they want to get stronger and raise their original duration, they'll take the help wholeheartedly.

It's to the extent that even my Vice-Governor is also giving advice to each of the families. Hahaha! Shemhaza's advice may even be more helpful than mine!"

Everyone stayed quiet letting the Governor to his own devices, taking the chance to think about what he talked about and what happened back at the meeting hall earlier that morning.

Issei Hyoudou

Rias didn't want to admitted but she couldn't lie to herself. She thought that she knew everything about her fiance, all his secrets. Hopes, dreams. At the meeting today however, that was out of the question.

Ise revealed today that even he kept secrets from them, from her.

Sure, he had a good reason for not telling her but it still hurt her that he couldn't come to her with these problems.

However, not everything he revealed was a bad influence. He did have redeeming qualities. Like how he fought to the brink of death to save the daughter of the leader of the Yokai faction. Who Rias knew was a little girl at the moment, about the same height as Millicas. But she was a Kyuubi and that far outdid Millicas who had yet to awaken his own power.

Lastly, he stood up for Sona's dream. Even offering his support to help create her dream. If she could she would have done the same along with Sona's pawn, Saji-kun, if Ise hadn't step in then the outcome would have gone differently. But Ise stood up and defended her friend. Rias felt jealous at this, and for the fact that she saw a dust of pink on Sona's face when Ise turned to leave.

"Speaking of which, where is Sekiryuutei-kun?" Azazel said finally returning to the realm of the living.

"Ise-san said he wanted to train for a bit and left after saying goodbye." Spoke Asia softly.

Hearing this Azazel shook his head and sighed.

"That kid... Ever since his transformation its been nothing but work, work, work. He's going to run himself dead before he gets laid and enjoys the wonders that is-"

"Azazel, I would appreciate if you didn't talk of such things in my family home. There are ears on the walls." Azazel stopped short of his speech when he realize he was about to enter enemy territory. He sighed at stopping himself before things got way out of hand.

"Well. Nevermind, Ise just needs to find time to relax once in a while. Work can come at a later date. Anyways, gather in the garden tomorrow morning. I'll give each of you your training methods then. Be ready."

"Yes!"

All the club members responded to sensei's words once more.

The doors opened revealing Grayfia at the door.

"Everyone, the hot springs bath is ready."

**xox**

The Japanese-style hot spring existed in an isolated corner of the Gremory's garden.

Issei who after finishing his training he went back to the residence where Grayfia and Liz approach him about everyone was in the hot spring. He took a whiff of himself, and not liking the smell that followed, he joined the male side with Kiba and Azazel who were already soaking in the springs.

"When going on a trip~"

While submerging himself into the hot spring, Azazel hummed a tune. Oh and he'd also let out his twelve black wings.

"Hahahaha, as expected, when speaking of the Underworld of hell, it's the hot springs. Moreover, when it comes to the distinguished Gremory family's private hot spring, one of the best in the Underworld, a great spring is also a great spring."

I ignored Azazel's rabbling and enjoyed the warm water the spring offered. It sooth my muscles and calm my mind of any stress or problems I had. Ah, this was the life.

Kiba and myself wore matching towels on our heads and relaxed in the spring. I tried not to look at him because we kind of had a falling out a little while ago, when I first joined the mens side.

"_Ise-kun, shall I wash your back?"_

I'll admit I did misterpect what he was asking me. A man washing another mans back that's quite alright. I mean go into a public bath house and you will see it for yourself.

Kiba just offered to wash my back for me nothing wrong with that. What I did have a problem with was the fact he was blushing when he said it. I decline his offer and scooted away, far away from him as possible.

Now we both were relaxing, as what happen five minutes ago never happened, and good riddance.

Hmm, we are missing one member. Where is Gasper? Even if he's a cross-dressing boy, is he really unable to do some nude socialisation?

I rose my head out of the water and low and behold. He was loitering at the entrance. Typical.

I fully rose my body out of the water and headed over to Gasper.

"Come on, Gasper what's wrong? At a hot spring you're suppose to enter the springs you know?"

"Kyah!"

He screamed turning around when he heard my voice behind him.

"Why are "Kyahing" for? You don't- Wait, why do you have your towel rolled up to your chest? You aren't a girl and you certainly don't need to act like one."

Because I was staring and scrutinising Gasper, he blushed and spoke.

"...U-Ummm, please don't look at me like that..."

"...?..." Are you fucking kidding me?

"...Damn it, Gasper! You aren't a girl, you don't need to roll you towel to your chest, and I am not looking at you so don't go putting those images in my head. You are male, who for apparent reasons likes to wear girl clothing. It doesn't mean you should act like one as well." I said losing whatever little patience I had when dealing with Gasper and his confusing gender traits.

"...N-No way, you were looking at me like that, Ise-sempai...? I feel like my body is in dangeeeeeer!"

A tick mark appear on my head pulsing dangerously as temperatures began to rise to atomic levels, never mind the springs themselves.

"Shut up! You're out of your mind if you think I was checking you out. I'd sooner kill myself a third time than look at another guys body, and besides I like women Gasper."

Having enough I grabbed hold of Gasper's arm and threw his entire body into the water.

***Splash***

"Noooooooooo! It's hooooot! I'm meltiiiiiiing! Ise-sempai is perverteeeeeed!"

"You little shit! I threw you into the water because you refuse to come in yourself. So how I'm I the pervert here?"

His screaming however, echoed throughout the male baths. Buchou and the others have already entered the female baths next to us!

[Ise, you can't sexually harass Gasper, you know?]

Buchou's teasing voice echoed around the room. Followed by the girls giggling! Well there goes my pride out the window.

I left Gasper alone and plunged into the hot spring. I sunk my head down not from embarrassment but because I don't care anymore.

"By the way, Ise."

Coming next to me was Azazel-sensei as he wanted us to call him by. He had on a lewd face as he approach me.

"Yeah?" Already knowing what he was going to ask.

"Have you rubbed Rias' breasts?"

Sensei asked that while squeezing the fingers of both of his hands in the air.

"Of course I have." I answered with no hesitation whatsoever. It was the truth.

"I see. Then, how about-"

Where is he going with this talk? I went back to soaking away my troubles while paying attention to Azazel speaking. He thrust his index finger forward horizontally and spoke.

"Have you poked a woman's nipple with your finger?" He made a pressing motion in the air with his finger.

"I don't see where you are going with this, Azazel. I already told you that yes I have already touched. grabbed and fondled Buchou's breast." I just knew this would be drag out like some type of lecture or something.

"Hmm, you seem pretty confident. Tell me, when you poke Rias' breast what was the noise it made?"

"I am not answering that question."

Just then, the voices of the girls reached our ears.

[Ara, Rias. Did your bust get bigger again? Can I touch it a little?]

[R-Really? Umm... Your way of touching is a little indecent. Rather, didn't your bra cup change more than mine. Akeno?]

[My old one was still fine even though it was a bit tight... However, recently, I've been thinking that it wouldn't be bad to show it off in a bigger way. A woman becomes bolder when she has a partner she'd like to show it to, Rias.]

[...T-That's true. However, please don't stimulate that child so much.]

[I'm envious of how big you two are...]

[Ara-ara, Asia-chan. Haven't yours also gotten bigger than before?]

[I-is that so...? B-But, if they're only this big... I can't seem to be able to come out like it.]

[Asia, did you hear the talk of how they become bigger if you rub them? Like this-]

[Haan! D-Don't! Xenovia-san! Ah... Uuun... Ise-san still hasn't done this kind of thing to me...]

[Hmm, Asia is different from me and has a good touching sensation. I see. This maybe what delights men as well.]

[Ara-ara, it's good to be young, isn't it. Rias? By the way, based on this feeling, you really haven been getting bigger every day, haven't you?]

[Aan... A-Akeno, cut it out, release your hands from my breast. The movement of your hands are- Aaaun! Where did you learn such a thing...?]

[Rias' breast... What a nice sensation... Ufufu, I'll do this here and...]

[No... Aaaun, even though I haven't made that child do this kind of thing yet... S-Stop it... I decided that child would be my first... Aaaun...]

Listening to the conversation of the girls in the women's bath next door. If I still had my old ways with me I know that I would react as any pervert would at what's happening on the other side of that wall.

But that me is dead, or rather he never existed.

I overhead Asia's conversation though. I haven neglecting the girls a bit lately, haven't I? Sensei, no not Azazel-sensei, but another sensei who taught me many lessons in dealing with the female body.

How to talk to women and how to seduce them.

He gave me a few adult books and learning materials to fully understand the art of seduction as well as pleasing your woman. Both emotionally and sexually.

I'm glad he had taught me these skills and drive those lessons into my head. I'll be sure to not disappoint him by showcasing these skills of mine with the girls.

My girls to be exact, I did sort of confess last night.

"Hey Ise, you want to peek over there don't you?" I stared back at the Governor with a hard gaze before turning my head around.

"And what gave you that idea?"

"Oh, come on?! It's perfectly healthy for a man to want to peek on women in the hot spring that's what they all do. Like this-"

He suddenly grabbed my left arm. Oh shit...

With a quick yank, he threw me over the fence.

"Have fun over there, Ise! But no too- oh who am I kidding. Have all the fun you want."

"Fuuuuuuuuck yoooooooooou, Azazel!" I screamed as I soared through the sky, I changed my landing by flipping my body in a reverse motion and landing feet first into the girls bath.

"Mixed bathing, Ise. That's what I wanted you to see for yourself. Know the feeling" Azazel's voice echoed from the mens side.

Oh, I'm feeling it alright. Sarcastically. I have nothing against mixed bathing but I'll prefer not being thrown as a football into the opposite side. Even if he was a Governor and our sensei and ally, Azazel was not walking away from this without a broken wing or two.

Hmm? I felt a number of eyes on me.

I looked up and saw Buchou, Akeno-san, Asia, Xenovia and Koneko-chan! Everyone was naked if you have not figured it out yet.

And what was best was Buchou, Akeno-san, Asia, and Xenovia didn't even try to hide their naked bodies. As if I wasn't there to begin with!

"Ara, Ise. Were you thrown over by Azazel? Was your body properly washed?"

"Ufufu, oh Ise-kun. You're so daring."

Rather, Buchou and Akeno-san were coming closer while smiling wryly. Their big breast swayed with each step they took.

I stood up with the water reaching just below my pelvis. At that moment, Akeno-san caught me an instant before Buchou did!

"Ise-kun~ I caught you."

**Squish**

She embraced me from the from the front, and Akeno-san body glued to my body. It felt amazing because I felt everything, from her breast squishing into my chest to her white and creamy skin.

"Yes, you have..."

My brain was being affected by both the heat of the hot spring and the erotic heat, my instincts began to gnaw at my mind. Urging me to take this Onee-sama clinging to me. Regardless of who was watching.

I fought back, however. Any man would take full advantage of the woman clinging to his body, breast squishing against you and such, hell know I would. But my instincts don't control my actions! When I do have sex with Buchou and the girls, I will be myself, not me falling to the influence of my lust.

**Squish**

While I was satisfied with Akeno's body against my own. I was once again hit by another soft sensation.

Buchou's face popped out over my shoulder! She was clinging behind me, her breast were clearly pressing against me from behind.

The dual sensation of not one, but two girls holding onto me. One in front and the other behind, their large breast pushing into my own body. This made us a sandwich position with me in the middle and Buchou and Akeno-san as the bread.

"Akeno! Get away from my Ise!"

Buchou wrapped her arms around my neck and placed her head over my shoulder. She tried to snatch me away from Akeno! However, Akeno-san was firmly holding onto me, not letting go.

"No way. I've decided to enjoy the springs with Ise-kun. I'm already heating up our bodies by clinging like this... Ise-kun's body feels good just by touching it like this..."

Akeno-san clung to me even more firmly! Her breast if possible were pressed even further against me. She smiled at Rias with a challenging smile.

"Stop it! Ise's body is mine! Who do you think trained and raised this child? It's the fruits of my labor that made the sensation of embracing him like this the best! From this child's hair to his entire body, everything is mine! -Aah. Somehow. I'm feeling sensitive. Is this because of what Akeno did just before... or is it because I'm touching Ise...?"

Buchou's embrace suddenly became stronger. I could hear her heavy and rough breathing from behind me. Her voice, even in pants was sexy. It just-

I mean, speaking in a sense. I was raised by Buchou... So finishing condition on this body of mine was also for the sake of being used as Buchou's hugging pillow?

Akeno-san's breast were touching my chest, Buchou's breast were touching my back!

I was caught between Buchou's and Akeno-san's breast from the front and back!

**[This is the legendary breast sandwich! A paradise exist in the unexplored regions of the Underworld. Partner, I have never been more proud of you than right now.]**

Oh, Ddraig. I thought you would be taking a nap, after we had finished training he said he wanted to sleep as he was tired. I don't blame him. I'll explain later on when he had waken up and I was able to speak to him again since the transformation. Now, however.

I was currently enjoying heaven! A paradise that was long overdue.

"Auu, even though I want to enjoy the hot springs with Ise-san too..."

"As I thought, it'll be an almost impossible task to snatch Ise away from those two. I have no choice but to watch from afar today."

Asia and Xenovia were talking about something from a little further away, but... the impact of the breast sandwich was too strong to exactly what they were saying.

Hah! Suddenly, I came to my senses! Based on this situation, Koneko-chan would be muttering "...Disgusting. Pervert-sempai", and would blow me away somewhere with a powerful punch.

I timidly turned my gaze to look at Koneko-chan, but-

Koneko-chan had half-submerged her face in the hot springs while wearing a gloomy-looking expression, and was blowing bubbles in the water. She's still was not feeling good? Or rather something was bothering her but what?

Still, I wasn't about to miss this opportunity!

Akeno-san and Buchou stopped their holding onto me and moaned in unison, their moaning echoed off the walls of the hot spring.

I reached my hands down to their inner thighs and with two fingers, my index and middle finger. I brushed them against their mounds getting soft and almost lewd moans from them.

I used their moment of weakness to break from their hold over me and escape, But not without a quick peck on their cheek.

Walking towards Asia who was talking with Xenovia, both girls have yet to notice me approaching them. Asia looked to her left and noticed me standing in front of her and Xenovia. She was a little confuse on why I was here, as I, Buchou, and Akeno-san were far away from her and Xenovia.

Standing in front of Asia, I grab both of her arms and lifted her up gently. She looked up at me with a confused expression and tilted her head to one side.

"Ise-san?" She asked me and with her head tilted to one side I found it cute.

"Asia... I overhead what you said earlier to Xenovia." I purposely stop there because Asia's blush was all I needed to know that she knew what I was talking about. "And you're right, I have been neglecting you have it I?"

Asia moan cutely when I grabbed her left breast and began to stimulate. I kneaded and fondled the globe of flesh in my hand, to my content thoroughly enjoying the soft moans and hiccups Asia made due to my playing with her modest sized breast.

I made sure to not be rough towards Asia, my movements were slow and gentle for Asia was precious like the rarest gem that could be found on this planet earth.

"I-I-I-Ise-san! What are you d-doing?" Asia's face twisted and turn as the pleasure she was feeling of my playing with her breast. Strangely, to me I quite enjoyed seeing Asia. The pure-hearted nun that could forgive just about anyone whether they be devil or fallen angel squirm uncontrollably due to the pleasure she was feeling.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm giving you my love and attention. I want to apologize for not giving much attention to my cute Asia-chan." Switching from her left breast to her right giving equal attention to both. While my right hand fondled her right breast, my left hand found it's way onto her left, returning to it's earlier groping. Deciding to switch things up and to see if I could bring more pleasure to Asia before her coming orgasm. Bringing my head down to her chest, my mouth near her left boob. I gave a small, tentative lick to her nipple, and the results were exactly as anticipated. Asia's moans were much louder than her previous ones when I was just fondling her chest with my hands, now she had her eyes closed and her arms wrapped themselves around my neck tightly. "Can you ever forgive me? Forgive this dense, thickened-skull devil who neglected you when all you wanted was my attention. May you please forgive me, Asia?"

A little acting never hurts, neither does roleplaying.

"T-There is nothing to forgive, I-Ise-san. Ah, I'm so happy! Ise-san is, hah. He is, he is..."

"Shh, just enjoy my precious angel." I said it in a lowly, whisper full of both love and lust, mostly love.

I've seem to hit a sweet spot as my warm breath brush against her ear. Asia's squirming soon became a struggle as she fought desperately to stay sane from all the pleasure overloading her mind.

She **kyaahed **when one of my hands traveled lower and started to play with Asia's virgin mound.

I made triple sure to not be rough towards Asia. Remember this is her first time. I repeated this mantra in my head repeatedly as Asia was so close to climaxing.

Asia continued to moan louder as my left hand moved away from her breast and travel lower to her outer lips and my other hand went backwards and forward between the two. I then brought my mouth to her right nipple and took it into my mouth.

This seem to be the final nail to the coffin as she screamed loudly, signally her orgasm which was huge. Looking down I saw a wave of her juices spill onto my hand, and traveling down her legs and ending in the warm water.

She had came. And it was a large one. Asia held onto to me, breathing roughly as she tried to regain some control of her senses.

Bringing the hand that was playing with her lips, I instinctively licked at the juices covering my hand.

And I loved it!

"Hmm, tastes divine. So this is what the former Holy Maiden taste like."

Okay that sounded cheesy, I thought but it didn't make it any less true.

But it seems Asia enjoyed herself because she went limp in my arms with a beautiful smile on her face. I brought her to the edge of the hot spring, bridal style and placed her sleeping body on the benches that were nailed to the floor around the spring.

I kissed Asia's forehead and returned back into the water. Looking around I almost laugh at the shocked expression and blushes on the faces of Buchou, Akeno-san, and Xenovia. Their blushes covered most of their faces in red and mouths opened slightly ajar told me enough that they enjoyed seeing the fun I had with Asia, and secretly hoping I do the same with them.

Oh, and I intended to do the same.

Walking over to Buchou, I held her hand and brought her with me, I grabbed hold of Xenovia's hand and brought her along with Buchou and me. The former was still lost in her imagination to realise what was happening.

We arrived at the shallow edge of the springs. The water was much lower here stopping at just my and the girls knees. I asked Xenovia to sit down on the edge of the spring to which she did as direct.

Nodding my head, I then took a seat myself on the steps leading into the springs, wrapping my right arm securely around her waist I brought Xenovia's body close to me. Once this was completed I turned my attention to Buchou who was watching me with bated breath, a heavy blush on her face and lust shown in her beautiful blue-green eyes.

"Your throne awaits, Ojou-sama." Again, acting and roleplaying, nothing is wrong with either of these two topics. I tried sounding like a professional butler. I think I nailed it by the look on Buchou's face.

Rias hesitated for a second but she turned around and sat down on my lap, her back against my chest and my other arm wrapped itself securely around her waist.

"Comfy?" I asked Buchou over her right shoulder.

"I-I suppose." It was cute seeing her flustered and unable to form words properly. I tried to ignore how soft her body felt sitting on my lap, it was difficult to hide my hard-on which was erect and pushing against Buchou's soft, firm, and plump ass.

She let out a gasp as well as a moan. I believe she felt it for herself just now. My instincts came back much stronger but so did my resolve.

I will not fall to temptation no matter how great said temptation felt against me.

I had stall long enough and began to work.

The arm wrapped around Buchou's waist, I moved my hand to her inner thigh and then her mound where I played with her lips. I asked Xenovia to lower her upper body to which she did without question. With her breast hovering in front of my face. I smiled and took her left nipple into my mouth, my arm around her waist moved up to cup her right breast and knead the orb of flesh.

The noises and moans that followed were amazing. Their voices were in perfect unison as I played with their bodies like a symphony.

Who needs the skills of John Williams and a hundred people to play a Grand Orchestras. When all I needed where my fingers, and girls who were moaning and panting like bitches in heat.

Their eyes were shut tight as I continued to bring them pleasure they never felt in all their lives. I enjoyed teasing Buchou's tight virgin pussy and Xenovia's full, well-portion large breast were just as amazing.

Switching things up... I removed my hand that was holding Xenovia's right breast and brought it down to her own virgin pussy which was just as tight if not more than Rias' own. Xenovia released a loud moan leading me to believe she was more vocal than Rias who was panting and moaning every five seconds.

Tasting the sweat that accumulated Xenovia as it covered her body and breast. I sucked, licked, and blew on her nipples switching between the left and right, giving equal attention to Xenovia's twins.

Feeling even more pleasure due to my repeated assaults to her chest. Xenovia wrapped her arms around my neck locking them tight and riding out the wave of pleasure. To show affection, she began to play with my hair, running her hands through my long locks, humming and groaning softly.

I liked the small gesture it only doubled my drive to bring these two girls to orgasm.

"Ise!" The both of them shouted having came, but I wasn't finished with them just yet. My fingers became faster teasing their pussies, the sensitivity of a recent orgasm was strong it brought both of them moaning uncontrollably once again.

"Enjoying yourselves, ladies." It was rhetorical, I still wanted to hear it from their lips, though.

"More, More, More, Ise!" Xenovia shouted trying to force my head back to her breast, desperately trying to get the same feeling once again.

"It feels so good, Ise." Rias said more shyly.

She tried to hide her blush from me by looking away. Funny, she always teased me with her naked body when we slept in the same bed and she didn't shy away when I saw her naked, rather she push to have me take her. So seeing her embarrass with my fingers playing with her pussy, two fingers teasing her outer lips by going in for a quick peek and then back out without actually going in.

Hmm, strange...

"That's not the answer I was looking for _Rias" _Buchou asked me once to call her Rias when we were alone. She wanted us to seem like more of a loving couple on a first name basis. And it worked as I always called her Buchou. So hearing me whisper her name sensually into her ear and biting on her earlobe. Caused my King to scream as another orgasm rocked through her body.

Not giving her time to recover I pinch her clit, the little numb above her pussy had long showed itself earlier in our session.

Buchou moan loudly, much louder than Xenovia's earlier one. She started to pant and breathe heavier and more labored. She squirm on my lap, my arm wrapped around her waist securely prevented Buchou from moving around so much.

In other words, she was my prisoner and she loved every second of it.

"Who's pussy does this belong to Rias?"

"Yours Ise." She said in an audible whisper.

"I still can't hear you Buchou, who's pussy does this belong to?" I pinch her clit for added effect.

"Ise's! It belongs to Ise and only Ise's! My pussy is yours to do as you please, Ise-sama!"

Rias shouted to the heavens above not really caring who heard her, even her own parents.

"So does mine, Ise! I know I was a follower of God once. But now, you're the only God I wish to serve and worship. My body is yours to do as you please too!" Xenovia followed after her King's example.

"That's good to hear." I whispered feeling their next and final orgasm quickly approaching.

"We're coming Ise!" Buchou and Xenovia shouted together in unison as they climax at about the same time. I brought Xenovia's body off the ledge and into the water where I hugged her and Buchou close to me as they rode out their orgasms.

After they stopped, I noticed that they both fell asleep in my arms. Their heads resting against my shoulders and large smiles on their faces.

Breaking free of their hold I carried them both out of the water and placed them near where I placed Asia. Once that was done I went back into the water and headed towards Akeno-san who showed signs of having recently been playing with herself.

"And then there was one." I hugged her front the front, her breast pushing against my chest like before. She held onto me, embracing me tightly.

"Ara ara~ Ise-kun. Is it now my turn to experience paradise?"

"Of course it is Akeno." She shivered in delight at me using her name without the suffix. "I could never forget my beautiful, sadistic queen. And just between the two of us." I brought my lips closer to Akeno-san's ear, my breathing sent pleasure shocks through her system. I'm quite a sadist myself. My sensei gave me books about how to pleasure a woman's body and recently. I discovered that I enjoy roleplaying, especially those that allows me to _punish... _my partner. I have to admit, being a sadist is much more fun."

"Ara ara~ ufufufu, Ise-kun the things you say get me so arouse. It makes me so happy to hear you say that. In fact..." Akeno-san lowered her right hand down my body and firmly grasp my hard-on causing me to wince at how strong her grip was. My hard-on was erect again and leaking pre-cum. "I think we should start this new and beautiful relationship with me as **S **and you as **M. **Sound good, Ise-kun?"

I groaned under my breath at how talented Akeno-san was at giving me a handjob. It was amazing, given the fact she was as lewd as could be. Hell I'm not complaining. It just gives me a challenge to defeat this Onee-sama and prove just who was the better Sadist.

Because I wasn't done.

One of my hands travel down Akeno-san's back going past her hips and stopping at her ass. Giving a minute to enjoying the firm, fullness of her asscheeks. However, my kneading soon turned to probing, with a single index finger entering Akeno's asshole.

She moaned, grabbing a fist full of my brown hair and howled to the ceiling as she didn't expect this from me. Her breathing became erratic and due to her earlier session of playing with herself she was close. And I was pushing all the right buttons.

"I will give you the reins one of these days, Akeno. But right now, you are **M **and I'm **S. **

Any questions?" My finger reentered her again but quickly pulled out. Akeno-san shivered at my playing of her rosebud she laughed softly and groan as I entered her again. Akeno-san laughed her usual "Ufufufu" then looked into my black and yellow eyes with warmth and love in her violet eyes.

"Hai, Ise-sama." She will submit to him... for now. But soon he will be her pet, her submissive pet that is. Akeno happily look forward to all the future _play dates _between her and her Ise-kun.

It didn't take me long to get Akeno-san to come for she had been playing with herself beforehand. When she finished cumming, she smiled warmly at me, I also smiled back at her before I let out a moan.

_'That clever, little vixen.' _Akeno-san's hand found my member again and was it me. Or did her grip become even stronger.

"Ufufufu, now it's Ise-kun's turn to come, he has been a good kouhai for making four women come in under ten minutes. I think he should receive a reward."

I was about to say something challenging when I felt another pair of breast against my back.

"Akeno! Leave Ise alone! He's mine and mine alone." Buchou was the one who said this after regaining consciousness, hugging me from behind.

"Ara, Rias, I thought you were dead from pleasure. I didn't think you be standing back up so quick?"

"I could say the same to you, Akeno. But Ise's is mine and I won't allow you or any other girl to have _my_ Ise!" The two continued their verbal insult at each other while clinging to me from front and back. Turning to look at where Koneko-chan was I saw she was still submerged in the water. But I could see she had red on her cheeks showing she was blushing. I looked further down into the water and saw her fingers near her own sex.

"Was she?" Did Koneko-chan pleasure herself during my bout with the other girls? Is Koneko-chan into voyeurism? Leaving her to her own devices I turned to the still unconscious forms of Asia and Xenovia who were still both asleep with large smiles.

What a trip to the hot springs this turned out to be.

**xox**

The next day, everyone but Issei gathered in a corner of the Gremory family's huge garden.

Everyone was dressed in jerseys. Azazel was also wearing one. After, everyone had sat down at the table and in the seats that had been placed in the garden, the meeting before the start of training began right away.

Last night's hot spring bath was eventful with everyone still remembering what happened last night. The girls all had small blushes on their faces remembering their time with Issei in the springs, they would look up every once in a while and look back down in embarrassment at Azazel's lewd facial expression and from Kiba and Gasper turning their gazes else where but their owns.

Thankfully, Azazel saw fit to continue with their training than further embarrass Rias and the girls.

"Let me say this first. What I'm going to tell you now is a training menu that focuses on things in the immediate future. There are people who produce good results immediately, but there are also those who have no choice but to look at things in the long run. However, you are all growing young people. Even if you mistake your direction, you will grow well. Now then, first is Rias, you." Rias was the first that Azazel called out.

'From the beginning, you have been a high spec devil with everything, including talent, physical ability and magic power. Even if you live normally as you currently are, those traits will rise and you'll become a candidate for being a highest-grade devil when you become an adult. However, your wish is to become stronger than you would in that future, right?"

Rias nodded strongly at Azazel's question.

"Yes. I don't want to lose ever again."

"Then, follow the training recorded on this sheet exactly, even all the way up to the battle day."

After looking at the piece of paper that Azazel handed to her, Rias tilted her head in puzzlement.

"...But, this training doesn't seem all that special, though?"

"That's right. It's a basic training method. That's just fine for you. You've already collected everything. That's why your power can only be raised by basic practice. The problem is the quality of the **[King]**. Over time, the **[King]** seeks brains more than strength. You know that even if they're not good at magic, devils can climb to the top with a good head and cleverness, right? Learn all you can about the Rating Games until the deadline. Drive everything, from game documented images to documented data, into your head. What a **[King]** needs are the thought, quick-wittedness and judgement to defeat any kind of situation. It's your job to make sure that your group's servant devils can display their power to the fullest. However, also remember that, until the actual game, you won't be able to know what will happen. It's the same as a battlefield."

"Next, Akeno."

"...Yes."

Although she was addressed by Azazel, Akeno was sullen. Akeno doesn't seem to like Azazel at all. She had also said that she hated him a little.

"You must accept the blood that flows within you."

"-!"

Perhaps because of being told that so bluntly, Akeno also frowned. But Azazel continued without paying it any attention.

"I've seen the recorded images of the battle with the Phoenix family. What was that? With your original specs, you should have been able to easily defeat the enemy **[Queen]**. Why didn't you use your Fallen Angel powers? You limited yourself to only thunder. If you don't add light onto thunder and make **[lighting]**. You can't display your true power."

"...I can do just fine even if I don't depend on that kind of power."

However, Akeno's situation was extremely complex.

"Don't deny yourself. What will you do if you can't accept yourself? In the end, the only thing you can rely on is your own body, right? Denying yourself makes you weak. Accept everything about yourself, even the tough and painful things. Your weakness is your current self.. Overcome it by the day of the battle. If not, you will become a mere obstruction in future battles. The **[Priestess of Thunder]** must become the **[Priestess of Lighting]**."

"..."

Akeno didn't respond to Azazel's words. However, Akeno also understood that she had no choice but to do it.

"Next is Kiba."

"Yes."

"First, you must maintain Balance Breaker for a full day. If you get used to it, you'll be able to maintain it for a full day in your actual battle form. Your objective is to continue that and to become able to maintain that state for the length of a day. After that, you'll be able to become sufficiently strong by doing basic training like Rias. I'll teach you man-to-man how to handle sword-type Sacred Gears later."

"For sword training... will you train under your teacher again?"

"Yes, I plan to be taught from scratch again."

Because he's so diligent, Kiba will really let himself be taught from scratch.

"Next, Xenovia. To be able to use Durandal better than you do now... you'll need to be able to use another holy sword."

"Another holy sword?"

Xenovia looked doubtful towards Sensei's words.

"Yeah, a slightly special sword."

Azazel grinned, but he soon stopped smiling and turned to look at Gasper.

"Next is Gasper."

"Y-Yeeeeeeees!"

The hikikomori was a bit nervous... He came to this place after a long time of social withdrawal, after all. There were a lot of people coming and going.

"Don't be so frightened. Your biggest obstacle is that fear. You need to train you mind and body that fears everything from scratch. From the start, the specs with your bloodline and your Sacred Gear are substantial. Skill improvement of your bishop special characteristics and your magic will also support you greatly. Since I've constructed an exclusive **[hikikomori escape plan]** program, you must first put on a proper attitude as much as possible. Even if going out in public entirely is impossible for you, make sure that your movements aren't dull."

"Yeeeeeeeeeeees! I'll try to obtain a spirit that goes for broke!"

"The same... **[Bishop]**-class, Asia."

"Y-Yes!

Asia was also showing fighting spirit as well. She had confessed before that she felt that she was usually not very useful to everyone.

That wasn't true. Asia's recovery ability was outstanding. If Asia wasn't here, there would have been a lot of dangerous situations.

"You will also improve your body and magic with basic training. Also, your main task will be to strengthen your Sacred Gear."

"Isn't Asia-chan's recovery Sacred Gear already the best? She can heal everything besides sickness and stamina just by touching."

That was Akeno's opinion.

"I understand that. The speed of her recovery ability is great. However, the problem is the "touching" part. She can't heal if she doesn't expressly go into close range if an ally is injured."

"Could Asia's Sacred Gear expand its range?"

Buchou's words were exactly what Akeno wanted to ask. Azazel affirmed it.

"That's correct, Rias. This is like an underhanded trick, but to show the true worth of **[Twlight Healing]**, its effective range must be expanded."

"So it's also possible for Asia's Sacred Gear to be used in long-range as well?"

Azazel nodded to Kiba's question.

"According to the theory based on the data gathered by our organization. It should also be possible for the Sacred Gear aura to be issued from the whole body and to use the recovery on all allies within one's surroundings."

Seriously! Everyone thought, If that's really true, Asia's role on the battlefield will become something unthinkable! The labor of healing people one by one can be eliminated and the time reduced as well.

Many chances for a counterattack would be born!

However, they also thought on exactly how large the database of the Fallen Angels? Does it really have data on all powers concerning Sacred Gears?

"But, the problem is that it would seem to heal both enemies and allies without discernment. It would be fine if it could distinguish between enemies and allies and heal only allies, but... I'm worried about Asia's own nature."

"Asia's... what are you worried about?"

Azazel answered the question with a serious look.

"She's a [kind] person. When seeing an injured enemy on the battlefield, Asia would think in her heart of wanting to heal him too. That would obstruct the Sacred Gear's ability to distinguish between allies and enemies. Most likely, Asia wouldn't be able to obtain this distinguishing power. This enlarged healing ranged that I spoke of just now can be a double-edged sword for this team. Even so, you should keep the range expansion in mind."

So if used poorly, Asia's range expansion will also heal the damage of the enemy. Ironic.

"That's why I've found another possibility. -The power to fire the healing aura."

"S-So you mean I would send my healing power to someone that is some distance away from me?"

Asia made the gesture of throwing something, everyone found this cute.

"Yes, it seems that you can directly throw it. When Ise is battling 10 meters away and is injured, you would fire your healing power at Ise. If what you have used until now is a standard limited field. The one I'm explaining now is a projectile version. You could heal even if you aren't directly touching."

"Its power would be a little less than with direct touch, but being able to heal allies from far away is still a strategic characteristic with many uses. With one or two people jumping into the front lines and arranging for the healing Asia and someone to guard her in the back, you'd be able to make the ideal formation."

Rias agreed with Azazel's opinion.

"It's an easy method, but that's why strong tactical formations are simple. Usually, the method used to heal allies is Phoenix tears or some mixed healing medicine. Asia's Sacred Gear could easily top those with its all-purpose characteristic and reliability."

"That's right. The power of Asia's Sacred Gear, which can also heal devils, could be called this team's distinctive characteristic and weapon. After that is merely a test of Asia's strength. Please finish the basic training properly. Okay?"

"Y-Yes! I'll do my best!"

"Next is Koneko."

"...Yes." She was in considerable fighting spirit.

"You have nothing to be criticised about, as you possess the elementary traits of offence and defence as a **[Rook]**. Your physical ability is also not a problem. However, there are those better at offence in Rias' group than a **[Rook]** like you."

"...I know that."

Koneko wore a frustrated-looking face in response to Azazel's clearly spoken words.

"The ones at the top of offence in Rias' group are currently Kiba and Xenovia. It's because they possess brutal weapons with his Balance Breaker holy demonic swords and her holy sword Durandal. Ise will be consider but due to his transformation we don't know exactly where to place him until we see what he can do."

Offence- Certainly, Kiba and Xenovia's power in this were excellent.

"Koneko, you will also improve your basics like the others. In addition, release the thing that you have personally sealed. It's the same as with Akeno. If you don't accept yourself, big growth won't be possible for you."

"..."

Koneko said nothing in response to Sensei's words. Her fighting spirit from before had suddenly disappeared at the mention of "releasing".

"Now then, the last is Ise...? Huh? Where did he go?" Azazel said looking between Rias and Asia seeing that Ise wasn't sitting between them as he first thought he would be.

"Ise-kun said he wanted to train, so he left sometime this morning after breakfast." Kiba said to Azazel who turned his attention to the mention 'prince'.

"Then where did he go?"

Kiba simply pointed to the forest behind the Gremory household, and soon enough a tower of red-orange flames as big as the mansion came to life.

"Is that idiot trying to get himself kill?" Azazel released his twelve-black wings and flew towards the tower of fire. Rias and everyone released their devil wings and followed after Azazel, Kiba picked up Gasper who was hiding in his box and Xenovia with Asia who couldn't fly yet herself.

**xox**

In a clearing deprived of any trees and wildlife, all that was left was a small crater with me who was shirtless with scratches and cuts adorning my body. I was panting from constant training, surveying the clearing I was using seeing about ten feet of green wildlife had been burned and destroyed from that last attack.

It resemble a barren wasteland for a shorten term. I was not alone however, Lizlet or Liz, my personal maid was off to one side watching me train from a distance. A tray with a cup of water and a full picture sat on top of a rock next to her.

"What do you think Ddraig? Another or a new lesson."

"**That's good enough, partner. You're fire powerress has double since you transformed and us merging into one body." **Just as Issei told everyone back at his home in the human realm, Ddraig had indeed awaken and was speaking to him once more, however with a few changes.

When I became a Forsaken, the reason it took so long for me to talk with Ddraig again was because of my body needing to adapt to the new power that entered my system via stabbing myself in the heart.

Ddraig who was sealed within the boosted gear was no longer because of the cells that were destroyed and born again to better suit my new body. And the boosted gear Ddraig was sealed into was destroyed, freeing Ddraig's soul which merged with my soul during the transformation.

Now he and me share the same body as our hearts and minds combined into one. Which means, I'm half dragon but that's for another time to fully explain.

"Alright, next how about trying to transfer over our power to others?"

"**Let's try it. With me no longer sealed in the boosted gear anymore, lets see just how our boosting powers have changed."**

Nodding my head, I turned to Lix who was approaching with the tray from before.

"Here you go Ise-sama. You must be tired from all the training you have been doing." I thanked her and downed the glass of water in one gulp. I sighed, refreshed and ready for another round. I handed the empty glass back to Liz who took the glass and set the tray down next to her.

"Liz?" She turned to me with a smile. "Can you help me with something really quick, I wish to test something that if it works as it did before, it will be a great help for our Rating Game battle against Sona."

"Of course, Ise-sama. I will help with anything you desire."

"Thank you Liz, it's really simple just stand still and don't move." I instructed her to do, and she did without question.

Closing my eyes, I placed a hand on Liz's shoulder and concentrated. There was silence expect for the steady breathing of me and Liz.

Ten seconds later, and a red cloak of magic appeared covering Liz's entire form. The cloak had two ears similar to a dragons on top of Liz's head and a tail swaying behind Liz's back.

Opening my eyes, the first thing I noticed was not the cloak of magic now around Liz but that my hand was now groping her left breast. Looking at her innocent, smiling face, she smiled with a blush.

Letting go and bringing my focus to the red cloak of energy around Lizlet.

"You feel any different Liz?" I asked the maid.

"Hmmm, I do feel much stronger like my magic has been boosted." She replied to her master's question.

"I see, you hear that Ddraig."

"**Loud and clear. Now that we know we can still boost as before, we can use this as our trump card. It looks as more than just her magic has been given a boost but we won't know until we use this during a fight."**

"Agreed." Just then me and Liz looked up seeing Azazel, Buchou, and everyone else flying towards us, and landing in front of us.

Azazel was the first to say something but his expression turned perverted when seeing me clearly copping a feel of my more than willing maid's large breast. And she seem to be enjoying my touch by the smile and blush on her face.

"Oh~ so this is the type of training you are partaking in. Well don't mind us and continue with your "training" Ise." Azazel made a lewd face, behind him were Buchou and the girls who glared at me. My sweat dropped at seeing their murderous expression.

Clearing my throat, I decided to save my image before it became worst. "This is her doing not my own." I pointed to Liz who pouted. Removing my hand from her breast and facing everyone. "Besides the point, I was indeed training. As you can see for yourselves." Everyone saw the red cloak of energy surrounding Lizlet.

"What you see is my transferred magic from boosting now in a cloak of energy that surrounds Liz. What I know thus far is the change of how its receive, Ddraig believes there is more but its too soon to know for sure."

Azazel approached Liz and studied the aura surrounding her. He was in his serious mode which I was thankful for. He was openly studying her and the cloak instead of being a pervert and ogling Liz's open cleavage.

Putting a hand under his chin, he "hmm" in silence thinking about what this meant.

"It's certainly interesting that's for sure. And Ddraig may be onto something when he suspects more to this form. But that's for another time! By the way Ise! I have someone I want you to meet. He should be coming right... about."

We all looked into the sky wondering what Azazel was talking about, suddenly a huge shadow appeared in the sky heading towards us at extreme speed.

Dooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooon!

The earth shook as it landed right in front of us! A cloud of dust danced in the air, and after it settled, what appeared before us was a large dragon.

It was fifteen meters tall western purple dragon with brutal-looking fangs, and thick arms and legs. Two wings spread out on its side.

"A dragon..." I said unconsciously

"That's right, Ise. This is a dragon." Azazel said coming back to me.

"Azazel, you have some nerve opening entering devil territory."

The enormous dragon raised the edge of its mouth and spoke.

"Hah, I've properly gotten the personal permission of the Maou-sama and have entered this territory fairly, you know? Do you have a complaint, Tannin?"

I looked at the conversation between Azazel and this dragon now named Tannin, as Tannin the Dragon King. How did they know each other I wanted to know.

"Hmph. Well, it's fine. I specially came here because of Sirzech's request. Don't forget your surroundings, Fallen Angel Governor."

"Hehehe. -Anyway, Ise. This guy is-"

"The Dragon King, Tannin. Or should I say former since he became a reincarnated devil, you had lost your position as king of the dragons." I cut off Azazel and said this.

Azazel and everyone else were shocked at both me talking to the former king of dragons so casually like we knew each other, and because I happen to know so much about Tannin.

"Hoh, impressive of you gaki to know that when I have never met you myself till today."

"Well I do have an amazing teacher." I thanked Ddraig who nodded with a smile.

My relationship with Ddraig was more than just a jailer and warden, since merging into one body. Our relationship had become closer to that of lifetime partners or as brothers.

"**It's been a while, Tannin." **Ddraig's voice could be heard coming from me. Everyone turned towards me including Tannin who upon hearing Ddraig speak grew a smile.

"Ddraig! Ah, how nostalgic this is."

"**Tannin when he became** **a devil, the [Six Great Dragon Kings] became the [Five Great Dragon Kings]. Even among the current reincarnated devils, he is ultimate-class. A highest grade devil."**

Ddraig said this to everyone who didn't know who Tannin was, they were still shocked about me knowing about Tannin. Azazel broke free from his state and approach me and Tannin.

"He is also known as **[Blaze Meteor Dragon]** Tannin. It's even said that his breath of fire is equal to the impact of a meteorite. He's one of the few legendary dragons that are still active right now. Tannin as I told you before, but can you please help with training Ise here as you already know. Carries the **Red Dragon Emperor**."

Azazel earnestly asked Tannin this.

"I would have said that Ddraig could teach the gaki but he interested me, and he knows who I am and that's a bonus in my book. Very well, Azazel. I will train the boy." Tannin agreed to Azazel's proposal to train me. "This is my first time training someone who harbours Ddraig."

The dragon said that happily, while narrowing his eyes with a smile.

"**Careful with what you say Tannin. My host is not as weak as you may think he is."**

"Is that a fact, Ddraig?"

"**It's a promise."**

Tannin suddenly let out a loud roar which then became laughter. We waited for the former king of dragons to stop laughing. After about a minute he finally stop and took time to breathe then sighed. He look back down at me or rather thinking back on what Ddraig just said. He then turned his attention to Azazel who seem to be thinking about something and nodding every once in a while.

"How long do I have to teach the gaki?"

"The period is about 20 days in human world time. I'd like for him to reach Balance Breaker by then. Ise, work hard as you can without dying."

Instead of freaking out, I smiled a smiled that Tannin mimic. We were both on the same page.

"Now then, each of us will now do our respective training menus. I hope you all do well."

Buchou said this from behind me, addressing everyone in her peerage who responded with a yes!

"Ise, do your best!"

Buchou gave me a thumbs-up and sent me a cheer.

"Miss Rias. Can you lend me the mountain there? I'll bring him over there."

Tannin pointed to the far-off mountains.

"Sure. Please teach him well."

"Leave it to me. I'll train him right to the edge of death. Ready to go gaki?"

"If you're in that much of a hurry to die then let's go, ossan!"

"Hahaha! I like your spirit kid!" After waving and saying goodbye to everyone I jumped onto Tannin's back and we took off to the mountains he had pointed to earlier.

**xox**

Arriving on the mountain where we would begin my training. Ossan and I will test my limits with a spar between us. To see where I needed improvement and see if I was nothing but talk.

Well he's in for a rough awaking.

"Alright gaki, show me what you got!" Ossan**(Tannin) **opened his wings and took off back into the sky. He hovered over me for a time. If he wanted me to attack first then he should be prepared for the scars I will leave on his scales. Ddraig was in no way exaggerating my skills when he converse with Tannin earlier.

The both of us have been to hell literally... And our bond only grew stronger with every obstacle that stood in our way. Tannin is going to soon regret having woken this sleeping dragon. Because...

Everything said so far back at the mansion were not justified, and I want to show Tannin just who will be near death at the end of this training trip.

Holding both of my hands out, pointing downwards. I closed my eyes and called out to the _other residents_ in my mind.

_'Restia, Est. Are you both with me?' _I called deep within my mind for two of my tenants. It didn't take long for two new voices, clearly female responded.

_'Ara~ So demanding, but yes. I am right besides you always, Ise-kun.' _Came the beautiful voice of a young female adult.

_'I'm also behind you, Ise.' _Followed by a child's voice which was monotone.

Restia Ashdoll and Est or the name she goes by. Two legendary holy swords I found on my journeys and formed a contract with making them my familiars.

_'Ddraig. Are you with me?"_

"**I got your back, Partner. Now let's show Tannin just how strong we truly are!"**

"Yosh!" I grasp the hilts of Restia and Est's sword forms. The sword I was holding in my right hand is a Jet black sword with red trimmings on the edge and purple additions along the center of the blade. The sword in my left hand is a straight sword with a silvery blade that has turquoise and gold trimmings along with a golden hilt and cross guard. The hilt has a turquoise gem.

These were the legendary holy swords said to rival the broken fragments of Excalibur in strength.

Vorpal Sword**(Restia) **and the Demon-Slayer Sword**(Est)**.

"Get ready Ossan! I've been known not to hold back in a fight!"

Tannin who heard this flew low enough to be hovering off the ground and said. "That's what I like to hear! Come!"

He flew straight for me but I jumped to avoid him, and flipping in mid-air. I landed on top of his back. Feeling me on his back he attempted to shake me off by flying high, low, right, left. Anything to get me off.

However, I was prepare for this and had a plan. Adding magic to my feet, I stuck myself to Tannin's back and with both hands free. I stabbed both Restia and Est into Tannin's back.

The dragon king roared in agony, being stabbed in the back by two holy swords and with Tannin being a devil. The pain he was feeling was indescribable. Ossan doubled his efforts in shaking me off his back. For one instance he flew extremely low and upside down.

While the thought alone seemed insane, Ossan managed to do it. I suppose you aren't called a Dragon King for nothing.

Seeing an opportunity, I grabbed both swords and removed them from Tannin's back and jumped off, rolling on impact but otherwise fine.

Tannin having felt my descend off his back, flip his body and turned his neck to see if I was hiding on his back. Confused by my sudden disappearance, he turned to face forward only to widen his eyes in time to see me coming from the front with both Restia and Est already mid-swing.

I slashed Tannin's face in a "X". Tannin recoil from the hit but continued to remain in the air.

Now standing on top of his head I executed my next attack. I stabbed the Vorpal sword into the back of his head.

The dragon king roared in pain and began to thrash around trying to shake me off. Staying perfectly still due to applying magic to my feet. I gripped the Vorpal sword and by channel my magic into the sword. Lighting, black lighting to be more precise covered the Vorpal sword and shocking Tannin. Furthering his thrashing about.

I jumped off Tannin's head removing the Vorpal sword from his head as I did. The dragon crashed into the side of a mountain, with his thrashing around he failed to see where he was flying.

I looked at Tannin himself then at the Demon-Slayer sword embedded in the ground next to him.

Clapping my hands together, a large white magic circle formed underneath Tannin who was still shaken by my earlier attacks to move away in time.

"Sorry Ossan, but its my win."

"**Bringers Light!"**

A pillar of bright light erupted from below Tannin who roared in absolute pain and with a great flap of his wings. He flew straight up, away from the blast radius.

Flying overhead, he stayed flying above me after retrieving Est.

Tannin shook his head to rid of any stars he may still be seeing before righting himself in mid-air and then staring down at me.

I will admit, old bastard is a lot tougher to take down.

"Gaki, I will admit you were more than Ddraig claim you to be. To wound me during the first five minutes of our spar is praise worthy indeed. But, don't rest and think the rest of your training will be easy. I hope you're prepare to die!"

"Getting serious now are we? I hope you weren't made a King of Dragons just because of your size?!"

"Hahaha! I love that spirit of yours! Where were you when I was still a king? The battles we could have fought together... But what matters is the here and now! I hope you're ready for the second part of our training because I must warn you, the gloves are coming off this round."

I only smirk and got into a dual-wielding stance uttering, "That's fine by me."

And again the two titans clash once more, shaking the mountain as a simple spar transform into a battle of supremacy.

**xox**

**Fifteen days later**

**(Explosion)**

The mountain shook from a massive earthquake, or rather the battle happening at this very moment between the **[Blaze Meteor Dragon] **Tannin and **[Red Dragon Emperor] **me, Issei.

For the past couple weeks it had been nothing but constant fighting between the two dragons. Tannin with trying to overwhelm me with his bulking size and many years of experience to outsmart me. However, I foiled all his attempts to gain the upperhand.

Ossan wasn't the only here with experience. I knew all his moves and tactics before he even executed them.

Although I may not show it to Buchou and everyone else, including those at Kouh academy. But I'm what they call a prodigy genius, a side of me I'll introduce formally at our Rating Game against Sona-Kaichou.

I already see the stares and questions I will be receiving that day, but for Buchou to win all of her Rating Games. I must show my true colors.

Five more days until our schedule match against Sona-Kaichou and her Peerage. I wonder how Buchou and everyone's training have gone? I wish I could be there and support them. Like Buchou said all those weeks ago.

_'Now then, each of us will now do our respective training menus. I hope you all do well.'_

She puts so much fate in all of us and our abilities, and as her faithful servants we must repay that trust with our loyalty and strength.

**Boom!**

Back to my spar with Ossan, we currently were in a deadlock trying to best the other in a show of strength.

As I promise Ossan on the first day of training that I will be giving him a bunch of new scars on his scales. I made due on that promise. On his back, underbelly, and a scar going vertically down his left eye. Marked all the different hits I got on him during our many spars.

I came out a little better, not unharmed but better than Ossan.

My white sleeveless shirt had been burn off my body leaving me shirtless. My naked upper body was covered in several burn marks and scratches here and there, my hakama pants were in tatters but still good. And believe it or not but my muscles seem to have grown a little more but I'm not paying much attention to them. I lost most of my body fat when I became a Forsaken and the training that came after.

Still, nice to see results.

Now back to our fight...

Ossan flew over my head attempting to swipe at me with his claws. I ducked under his attack in a roll, quickly righting myself I fired a bolt of black lighting at him scoring a hit however, due to to being hit by many bolts of lighting Ossan seems to grow immune to it.

Turning to face me while flapping his great wings to remain in the air, Ossan roared into the sky. A large purple magic circle formed and out came large flaming meteorites!

Jumping back into a flip to avoid the coming meteorites, raising the Vorpal sword firing many bolts of black lighting destroying each meteorite.

Ossan took my moment of weakness while my attention was elsewhere. He flew straight down back to the earth landing on his large legs. Opening his maw gathering fire in his throat, he released the flames at me. The flames spread wide like a tsunami preventing me from just simply dodging.

Looking at the red hot flames quickly approaching I used a move that got me out of plenty of tight spots in the past. I de-materialise into a flock of bats and dodged the flames. Where I got the idea was simple.

Buchou invited me to watch some anime with her one day and meaning I could spend an entire day alone with Buchou, I immediately said yes. We saw many anime that day in the old school building just the two of us. Well, Asia didn't want to be left out so I brought her along Buchou didn't mind. She did mind Akeno-san though. Especially with Akeno-san trying to flirt with me much to Buchou and Asia's displeasure.

From the different genres of anime we saw were mostly ones dealing with the supernatural or having powers of some sorts.

What I really enjoyed were those episodes of the anime called "Naruto". I especially like Itachi Uchiha's character and the way he always burst into many live crows. I guess I got my bat trick from Itachi's crows.

Me in my bat form I flew away evading the fire storm. I reform back into my solid body sheathing both Restia and Est. Ossan saw me a little away where he unleashed his fire. Facing me again he gathered more flames in his throat and fired another wave of red hot flames.

Holding my hands together, a red magic circle appearing outside my closed fist, I reared my head back puffing my cheeks with air. I pushed my face forward and spewing flames of my own almost as large as Ossan's.

Our attacks collided in the middle trying to overwhelm the other. We held this for about two minutes neither of us giving in.

Still holding my own, I changed my posture with my hands by sewing in two new hand signs. I closed my right eye and blood started to fall like tears would.

In the center of our struggle a small opening could be seen, a vortex cutting through the fabric of time and space. Black flames soon erupted from the vortex feeding off Ossan's flames and moving towards Ossan himself.

Seeing the black flames eating his own flames. Ossan stopped and flew away into the air to avoid the black flames.

Now high enough and away from danger... Or was he?

Widen his eyes at hearing a magic circle forming, Ossan look above his head to see a large white magic circle he was all to familiar with. Not even making an attempt on fleeing Ossan took the blunt of that attack.

Now charred and burn marks all over his body, Ossan felt back to earth landing with a thud.

Doooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh

Ossan opened his eyes to see me sitting next to him a smile on my face. A smile soon came to his face and we both shared a laugh.

All around us, the mountain we have been using under permission from Buchou resemble a war zone with the burned landscape and the carters everywhere.

All in all, I had completed what I was send here to do. I only hope that everyone else managed to complete their own training.

I heard that a party was to be held pretty soon, a few days after our training. It was sponsored by the Maou's before the game. Everyone was invited from family and the other young devils we saw back at the meeting all those weeks ago.

Me and Ossan stopped laughing and sat in silence, Ossan was busy healing himself enough to stand, that last attack must have taken a lot out of him. While I waited for him to get back on his feet I look into the purple skies above.

It was time to head back and meet up with Buchou and everyone else.

**xox**

"Then, I'll be going now. I'm also attending the Maou- sponsored party. Let's meet again there, Issei Hyoudou and Ddraig." Ossan said to me and Ddraig, I seem to have gained his respect if he included me in that farewell.

We're currently in front of the Gremory main residence. I had returned by riding on the back of Ossan. The back of a monster dragon was comfortable and overwhelming, and I should know. Still it was a short trip for the mountains were not that far away from the Gremory residence but it always felt amazing to fly on the back of a dragon.

"Yeah, Thanks, Ossan! I'll see you at the party!" I thanked Ossan for the ride then jumped off his back.

**[Sorry for troubling you, Tannin. We'll meet again.]**

"No trouble at all, Ddraig. I can't remember the last time I had that much fun. I do hope we can do this again in the future."

"Whenever you want Ossan, I could use the exercise myself." I answered Ossan's question. He smiled at me a grateful smile.

"Good to hear. That's right; do you want to enter the party riding on my back?" Ossan asked me, and to be honest he surprised me with his question.

"Really? Is that okay?"

"Yeah, it's no problem, I'll take my group and come here on the day of the party. I'll contact the Gremory's later for more information."

Really, Ossan truly is a sensible dragon!

"Then, I'll come here again tomorrow. Farewell!"

After saying his piece, Ossan flapped his wings and disappeared off into the sky.

I saw him off with a waving of my hand until I couldn't no longer see him.

"I got to say, he is really easy-going for a dragon king." I said to no one.

**[Well that's Tannin for you. That's how he always was when he was among the Dragon Kings.]** Ddraig answered my question with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Well it's good to know not every dragon I meet is not a complete jerk with a stick up their ass." It was the truth. Sure most dragons are prideful beast, but some are a little to prideful more so than others.

**[Me and you are also dragons, you know?]** Ddraig asked from within my mindscape, his sweatdropped at me insulting dragons when we ourselves are dragons.

"You know what I met Ddraig." I yelled at Ddraig inside my head. He does this to me on purpose to get a rise from me, and I still fall for them. As I was talking to Ddraig, footsteps drew closer to me and a voice brought me back to the living.

"Hey, Ise-kun."

Hearing the familiar male voice of a certain "prince". I turned around to see Kiba there. He was dressed in his jersey, but it was all tattered. His good-looking face also looked quite tightened now.

"...You've gotten a good body."

Kiba said that while looking at my naked upper body. I unconsciously covered myself. For some strange reason Kiba is scaring me and is making me question his likes. I know Kiba is not gay as from time to time back at Kouh I've seen him flirt with his fanbase enough to know he likes women in that sense. But ever since the first time he saw me naked without my shirt on. I feel that Kiba has taken a liking to me.

Not in that sense! But you never know what he's thinking when he starts a conversation like that.

"S-Stop it, what's with those eyes... Don't look at my body with those eyes!"

Note to self, be wary of Kiba. Scratch that be _extremely_ wary of him!

"H-How cruel. I just wanted to say that you built up your muscles nicely." Kiba responded in a "hurt" voice.

I look at him like something wasn't right, "You... haven't changed."

"Well, because I have the body-type that has difficulty in putting on flesh. I'm jealous."

"Oh, Ise and Kiba."

This time it was a girl's voice that stop my and Kiba's conversation. It was Xenovia. I looked over to my right and saw her approaching me and Kiba. Wait, she had bandages all over? Her whole body was covered in bandages, Xenovia's apperance was also ragged.

When she reached us, she bowed her head to Kiba in a hello gesture with Kiba returning the feeling. When her eyes met mine, a small red blush grew on her cheeks and she quickly turned her head to the side, her eyes looking at me from the corner of her head.

Ah... The day at the hot springs. She must have remembered that day when her eyes met mine and plus cause I'm standing here without a shirt...

"You okay Xenovia? You look like you went through the meat grinder with the way your dress." It's not everyday that someone walks around in solely bandages and nothing else.

When I asked her this, Xenovia forgot her embarrass nature and looked over her appearance and spoke.

"Yeah, I became like this because I trained, got injured and bandaged myself again." She explained her weird state of dress not that I blame her for.

Still, despite her state of dress her aura around her body was quieter and thicker than before. Speaking of which, Kiba's aura was also denser.

My ability to sense flow of magic power had improve far more than what it was before. I should really thank Ossan next time I see him.

"Ise-san! Kiba-san, and Xenovia-san too!"

Coming out from the castle gate was Asia! She was in her nun clothing. Ah, she hasn't change a bit.

Unconsciously I waved to her not paying attention to my action would cause her. "Asia it's been a while!"

"I-Ise-san! P-Please get dressed!" Asia panicked at seeing my nudeness. She seemed to mean that to, because she became incredibly embarrassed at my conduct rather than embarrassed at my nakedness. She was also covering her eyes to prevent herself from peeking.

I guess I should put something on. Seeing Asia flustered was cool and all but there was a limit to how far I could take teasing her. But wait- How can she still be embarrass at seeing me naked? She's seen me naked without a shirt a couple times, not to forget the few times we shared a bath together with Buchou. Or the night at the hot springs! That should still be fresh in her mind.

"Ara, it seems everyone from the group that went out has returned." Another familiar female voice could be heard, one that I'm very familiar with.

It was Buchou who came out from castle gates just as Asia did. I waved to her.

"Buchou!" I said simply, Buchou spotted me and waved in return a small blush adorning her beautiful face.

"Ise... You've become very robust. More than you did before, haven't you? Your chest is thicker." She said this to me then embraced me tightly. It felt good being hug by Buchou after so long. Being embraced from the woman you love after a long trip away felt ten times greater, I should know...

"Now then, everyone. Please come in. Once you've taken a shower and changed clothes, we'll meet to report the outcome of our training."

Buchou ordered this from us and like knights receiving orders from their king we obeyed.

It felt good coming back home.

**xox**

I must say honestly, but this is the first time in over two weeks that we of the Rias Gremory group had all gathered together like this.

After everyone received their training plans from Azazel-sensei, we all separated to complete the tasks given to us with me spending two weeks with a dragon. Now here we are, back together once again ready for the hardships that will come our way.

After the ones who had trained outside, me, Kiba, and Xenovia had taken showers and changed into our regular clothes, we all gathered in my room. Why my room? I have my doubts on why my room was the target of our meeting. One was it was easier for everyone to find as they already knew where it was, the other reason was that Buchou or someone else had been sleeping on my bed as I could pick up the faint scent of perfume coming from my bed. And the other reason was because Buchou was hiding something in her room and she didn't want to show us, just yet.

So, here we are in my room spread around either sitting or standing, we all talked about the contents of our training. Kiba gave a detailed account of his training with his master. Xenovia also recounted the contents of her training. I spoke about my life of survival and many spars between Tannin, too.

Although I won't complain, out of all of us. Kiba and Xenovia had it easiest, yes they still train outside but they lived within a mountain cottage and a villa belonging to the Gremorys respectively, the lifestyle of surviving in the wild was not mention in their recollection of their training experience.

I had no problem with living in the wild, it really wasn't all that bad to be honest. When I went on my journey here in the Underworld. I spend the first five weeks surviving in the wild using the survival skills I picked up when I was on the run from authority's.

"Umm, so in short, I was the only one who lived the cruel lifestyle of the outside world?" I decided to voice my opinion as from what I am hearing I got the short end of the stick.

Azazel having joined us sometime before hand answered my question, "I was also just as surprised that you could survive on the mountain. I thought that you would run home midway."

Well thanks for the trust in my abilities you Fallen Angel jerk.

"That you would begin to live normally on that mountain was also completely outside my expectations."

Again, thanks for the trust. Was anyone other than Azazel betting that I would call quits and return mid-way through my training? That's fuck up...

Calming my nerves and subtle anger, I spoke. "It wasn't too bad, I survived through hunting the various animals that look edible after judging if they were good or not to eat. When I found them non-poison I baked and ate animals such as rabbit-looking animals and wild boar-looking animals natives to the Underworld. I kept fresh water in a water canteen after boiling and sterilising it once on an iron pan I found on the mountain... Nothing to bad."

Again I lied. I didn't have to live the life of a wild man. I could've created a clone and had it fought Tannin throughout the training trip, while I used my magic to teleport myself to my hidden world using my authority. But I missed the feel of living in the wild believe it or not and I needed the training so two birds with one stone...

"That's why I was surprised. You're too sturdy. In some ways, you have surpassed devils."

Azazel said this after hearing my experience on the mountain and how I survived.

I suppress a tick-mark from forming on my head at how easy Azazel went past my survival experience like some experiment. "Well it's good to know your curiosity has been sated, especially when everything I went through was hell. I survived to the best of my abilities with a fire-breathing dragon Ossan on me twenty-four/seven even when I tried to fall asleep he would ambush me. Not to mention all the meteorites he launched at me and the number of forest fires. Still I'm glad you found something interesting out of my pain."

Soon Buchou's gentle voice was heard next to me, "Poor Ise... You endured a lot, didn't you? Yes... Ise, you became so sturdy... That mountain doesn't have a name, but I'll name it **[Mt. Ise] **from now on."

A mountain named after me...? Not the strangest thing I receive. Buchou pulled my head to her chest and hugged me. This feeling of being hugged between a girls breast will never get old! Not that I needed the warm and comfort but I'm not complaining if it means being hugged between a woman's breasts!

I wrapped my arms around Buchou and hugged her as well. The hell on that mountain long forgotten.

I buried my face in Buchou's breast enjoying the feel and warmth they granted me. Buchou also gently caressed my head! All the while whispering sweet nothings in my ears.

Azazel nodded his head and spoke again. "Still, despite the conditions you seem to have grown considerably. You even manage to attain Balance-Breaker in that small window of time. I'm quite proud of you Ise." I shook my head within Buchou's breast to acknowledge but that still doesn't mean I forgive him for his lack of faith in my skills.

"The report meeting ends here. Tomorrow is the party. You're all dismissed for today." Azazel finished by standing up and heading for the exit.

Yes, tomorrow is the party and my survival lifestyle has come to an end.

**xox**

**Night time**

It was bedtime, and Asia and Xenovia became my roommates staying in my room. It had been arranged sometime ago and me, Asia, and Xenovia shared the same bed.

I didn't mind company, I welcomed it. Buchou couldn't join us as she needed to go back to her room and Grayfia ordered her to remain in her room and not bother me by sneaking into my room. This was met with a pouting, teary-eyed Buchou.

It was cute.

Right now we were all on my bed sharing it, Asia was already sound asleep. Perhaps because the bed we shared was wide and also because she was hugging my left arm to her chest, a smile on her face as she slept. I was awaken in the middle of the bed just going over my thoughts, Xenovia was laying a little ways away from me. Moreover, for some reason, she seemed to be unable to sleep as she stared up at the ceiling.

"...You okay? You still can't sleep?" I asked the blue-haired knight.

She turned to face me by laying down on her side, "...Yeah. When I think of it, I'm not used to sleeping with a man yet. I mean the first night when we first came here was nothing because Rias-buchou, Akeno, and Asia were there. Even if there wasn't a sexual meaning to it... I'm tense..."

Wait, seriously? You're tense from this? Is this the same girl who try many attempts to seduce me to have sex with and make a baby with. What about the time she brought condoms to school, you weren't tense then!

Hah, it's not like I'm ever going to fully understand a woman's mind now aren't I?

"That's true. Even I will admit, I was excited and couldn't sleep the first night when Buchou and Asia slept in the same bed as me. Having boys and girls of the same age sleep in the same room does that, you know? It's a part of body that we don't understand at first but over time we grow accustom to it."

"I-I see. So this is natural, huh? But, Asia is amazing. She seems to be sleeping so peacefully." Xenovia said admiration in her voice towards Asia.

"It's because Asia... is always sleeping with me and Buchou at home. She was embarrassed at the beginning, but now she's used to it. Having Asia lying down next to me gives me great peace of mind."

Just then a sleeping Asia spoke in her sleep.

"...Ise-san, please don't leave me... Munya..." Asia murmured in her sleep...

I rubbed Asia's head and hair, she unconsciously brought her head closer to my touch, her smile growing sincerely.

"Fufufu, I understand the reason why Ise and Buchou think that Asia is cute."

Xenovia said that while giving a wry smile. Well, Asia's cuteness was contagious.

I gave Xenovia a smile before getting comfortable to fall asleep, soon my consciousness faded. A long days work finally taking it's toll on me, but before I closed my eyes to fall in peaceful slumber. I felt Xenovia move her body closer to mine and grabbed hold of my other arm. She snuggled with my arm close to her chest trying to find the perfect position to fall asleep before sleep claimed her, a smile on her visage.

I gave a smile myself and fell asleep soon after. The feeling of two girls holding my arms close to their breast in my thoughts as I slept.

**xox**

It was evening of the next day, my clothing were the same, coat and all. I was waiting in the parlour a fresh cup of Liz's tea sitting on the table in front of me. Although I will never admit it but Liz's tea was just as good as Akeno-san's tea if not better.

However, tonight was the night of the party. I recovered most of all my strength from sleeping for a full half-day today. It felt good to be at full power rather than being at half.

For the party I was going to wear something formal not what I was wearing now. I wanted to make a good impression on the other devil families and higher-ups, of course I don't really give a fuck about my outburst during the meeting all those weeks ago. But I still wish to make a good impression on the rest of the families, so a suit it is for tonight.

I was even thinking about wearing the Gremory Sash given to me by Lord Gremory, he did mention that I could wear it when I felt ready to show everyone however, I felt something was going to happen tonight. I don't know what but I get the feeling it involves me and something horrible happening. Maybe I'm thinking on it too much. I put more thought into wearing the sash or not.

I wasn't the only one getting ready for tonight.

The girls had been taken away by all the maids, saying that it would take some time for them to get ready.

Hmm, Kiba and Gasper had also gone off somewhere for some kind of business...

While I waited for everyone to finish changing I thought about thinking back to some of the events that I witness during my stay in the Underworld.

Taking a seat on a chair and resting my head on my fist, and I drifted off to sleep.

**Flashback**

Taking a break from my training with Tannin-ossan, I was allowed to come back to the Gremory house due to being called back by Buchou's mother, Venerana-san.

She wanted to teach me how to dance... Ballroom, waltz, with a partner, high society. That kind of thing. I may have given her a heart attack when she saw how well my dancing was. Or was it from delight?

Anyways she was pleased immensely, and required no further lessons. Venerana-san also unveil something I was probably not suppose to hear. Long story short, if I didn't say yes to marrying their daughter. I may have been doing so in the near future...

After leaving Venerana-san I decided to go see Koneko-chan. When Azazel went to come get me he mention that Koneko-chan collapse due to exhaustion. My worry and curiosity for Koneko-chan was furthered when Venerana-san told me a story about the two cat sisters.

The story reminding a lot about how Koneko-chan had been acting since we first came to the Underworld. Finally, I know now why Koneko-chan hadn't been acting herself. Her confession also came into mind. Their lives were both truly tore apart.

Nearing the room Koneko-chan was staying in, I spotted Buchou standing outside the door thinking. Deciding to greet her after a week away I waved to her. "Ah, Buchou."

Almost immediately, from hearing my voice. Buchou turned on her heels and looking straight at me, then ran towards me. "Ise!"

I was welcomed warmly by Buchou with a big hug. I "oof" at how strong she was embracing me!

"...Ise's smell."

"Ah, umm, I've been sweating a lot... Sorry about that, Buchou. I should take a shower first."

"No it's not that. It's fine. Your smell is still the same. -I was lonely, you know." Buchou said this to me by lifting her face showing moisture in her eyes.

My leaving for so long must have been long for her...

"I haven't been able to sleep with you since arriving here, and I wasn't able to feel you like this every day either... Since I can no longer imagine a life without you... What a pitiful master I am."

Her level of dependence on me has risen to a large margin since I started training. Perhaps maybe a little too much? But I guess I could humor her.

Bringing Buchou close for another hug I embraced close to my chest, my nose in her hair taking in the scent of the shampoo she used that morning. She blushed at this action something I caught from the corner of my eyes.

"Hang in there. I'll be back to being by your side at the end of the week. You can use me as your body pillow as much as you want when I return."

"Promise...?" Her voice came out like a whisper almost not catching it myself.

"Yes, promise." I chuckle at how gullible she is. Just mention using me as a body pillow and she listens.

Pulling herself away from the hug, she fixed her uniform and cough in her hand to calm her composure. A small red hue could still be seen. "Ahem, umm, G-Good to hear that you understand. A little endurance is needed. Be strong Ise and blow away Tannin's flames!"

Good speech. I clapped my hands to show support and with a "Hai" to acknowledge.

That aside, I asked Buchou about want I came to see."

"Buchou. How's Koneko-chan?"

Buchou's face became complicated at that.

"Follow me." She uttered quietly and I did so.

The room that I entered, Buchou deciding to stay outside. Was indeed Koneko-chan's room.

Buchou said that she already finished talking to her, and Akeno-san was already inside.

Koneko-chan's room was wide. Wide enough like all the other rooms in the house. Looking at the bed in the room, Akeno-san was standing by the bed, and Koneko-chan was lying down on that bed.

And having my suspicions confirm. Cat ears. Ears of a cat appeared on Koneko-chan's head like they belong there. A cat Yokai otherwise known as a Nekomata.

I must say, Koneko-chan's cuteness jump to greater heights with the addition of her cat ears.

She must have lost the strength to keep them hidden when she collapse?

"Ise-kun, this is-"

"I was right. You are a Nekomata." I plainly stated as the most known fact in the world, shocking both Akeno-san who I interrupted and Koneko-chan

"I-Ise-kun, how did you know that Koneko-chan was a cat Yokai?" Koneko-chan was also listening wanting to know how I discovered her secret.

I turn to look at them both and said. "I didn't know when we first arrived here at the Gremory house. It was during dinner all those nights ago when I saw that Koneko-chan was not acting her usual self, I decided to look further into. I sense a strange energy, one that I had yet to sense coming from Koneko-chan. From there I study by using the Gremory's library where I research various and many species and folklores that had this same energy signature. When I heard the story about the two cat sisters from Venerana-san it confirm my theory that Koneko-chan was that one sister in that story and the other was her older sister. One I have yet to meet."

My explaination left them speechless, even when I moved to the side of the bed and placed my hand on Koneko-chan's forehead did she awaken. Only to widen her eyes at how close I was to her face, I brought my forehead to her's to get a better reading on her dormant powers.

"Your powers seem to be working well now, just a little rest and you'll be fine. How's your body? Any injuries." I moved my face away to look into Koneko-chan's eyes.

She muttered with half-opened eyes.

"...What did you come here for?" She asked in a sullen tone, anger could be heard in her voice. Was she angry that I came to see her?

"...Now what's wrong with me wanting to see if his kouhai is okay. As your sempai, it's my job to look after his kouhai."

"..."

No responds. Figures she's still disappointed. Well if she doesn't wish to talk to me than I will respect her decision.

"...I want to..."

Koneko-chan muttered something very quietly, and I almost didn't catch it. I asked again.

"...What is it?"

Then, she looked straight at me and spoke in a clear tone. While holding tears in her eyes.

"I want to become strong. Like Yuuto-sempai, Xenovia-sempai, Akeno-san... and also Ise-sempai. I want to make my spirit and body strong. Gya-kun is also becoming strong. I don't have a healing power like Asia-sempai either... At this rate, I become useless. Even though I'm a **[Rook], **I'm the... weakest... I hate being useless..."

_'Koneko-chan...'_

Koneko-chan continued to talk even as she shed large tears. "...But I don't want to use the power sleeping inside me... my Nekomata power... If I use it, I... just like my Nee-sama... I don't want that... I absolutely don't want such a thing..."

For the first time..., this was the first time I've seen Koneko-chan shed any tears. She was crying, really crying. She always had on her expressionless mask on that I figure she knew how to control her emotions. How wrong I was. Seeing and experiencing all that, and at such a young age. I'm surprise she was even able to get up from that.

Buchou, Akeno-san, and the Gremory family must have helped her out of her funk when they saved her and Koneko-chan only got better when she met others like Kiba, me, Asia, Xenovia, and everyone else. Devil or not.

She has a strong heart to continue to walk after such a experience.

"Ise-kun, please leave the rest to us." Akeno-san brought me back with her voice ringing in my ears.

"Of course." I nodded, giving Koneko-chan's head a quick pat and some encouraging words. I got up to leave. Wanting to give the privacy they needed. My hand reached for the door knob... instead I brought it back to my side.

"You know." I started drawing Akeno-san and Koneko-chan's attention once again. "I have no say in what you two should do when it comes to using your true powers. And I don't want to force you to do something you aren't comfortable in using just yet. Azazel-sensei and everyone should mind their own business and keep their opinions to themselves. Akeno-san and Koneko-chan should used their real power if they choose to. But just remember that no matter what you choose, whether you use your real power or not. Remember that I will always love you." I finished and grabbing the door knob and left the room. Had I looked back I would have seen the huge blushes on Akeno-san and Koneko-chan's faces.

**End Flashback**

"Hyoudou?"

I heard my name being used. I stretch my body, hearing my bones pop back into place with a click. I must have dose off I don't remember what I was doing before I took my nap.

Deciding on that later I looked around and saw Saji staring at me from my side.

"Saji, why are you here?" Wasn't expecting him of all people but some company is better than not.

"Ah, Kaichou will be going to the meeting place along with Rias-sempai and I followed her here. So, Kaichou went to meet with sempai and after that I inevitably ended up wandering aimlessly around the mansion, until I arrived here."

I won't fault him on that, this place is huge and you could get lost easily.

"The game will be taking place very soon now." Saji changing the subject with a serious expression on his visage.

"Yeah."

"I trained..." He said... Is that it?

"Well I did too but with a crazed dragon who tried to kill me for about two weeks."

Anything Saji was going to say got stuck in his throat. He stayed quiet not knowing how to follow up at that. I chuckle at his lack of response.

Now the two of us just stayed quiet not saying a word.

"Hyoudou. Do you remember the time when the young devils gathered a month ago?"

"Yeah. What about it?"

Saji got his words together before he looked at me with his serious expression again. "I-I just wanted to say thank you. For standing up for Kaichou when they all made fun of her dream."

"Don't mention it, I know that you would have done the same that day."

"I was going to... But- We were serious that day. We all believe and support Kaichou's dream to build a school. In fact... M-My... d-dream is to become a teacher!" Saji exclaim without a care at who heard him. He said his dream so passionately, so he's serious when he wants to become a teacher.

His face still went red, despite his passion filled dream. "Teacher? What will you teach?"

Still red faced, Saji answered my question sincerely.

"Kaichou is trying to establish a Rating Game specialty school in the Underworld. It isn't an ordinary school. It's an open school for anyone that accepts devils regardless of whether they are high-class or low-class, aristocrat or commoner. I heard from Kaichou that things like discrimination and traditions have been softened in the devil industry little by little, but there is still a part at the root of it all that refuses to accepts these changes. That's why the current Rating Game School only accepts high-class devils from aristocratic families. The games have to be equal for everyone."

I admit, I like seeing Saji serious when it comes to his dreams and the opinions he shares with Sona-kaichou.

He is really looking towards the future with his determination.

"Kaichou has told me that she wants to do something about that. That she wants to teach so that even low-class devils can participate in the games. That's why she'll make a school that anyone can enter in the Underworld! Kaichou is even studying in the human world as well for the sake of that! To give a chance to the ones who never got into the spotlight! Even if it's just by 1% Even if it's almost zero! As long as it's not zero, one might be able to become a high class devil! Hyoudou! Even we believe in that possibility and try to become high-class devils, right?"

"Yeah, exactly."

"T-That's why, I will work as a teacher there. I'll study a lot, fight in a lot of games, and store up various things. I'll become a teacher who teaches about **[Pawns] **with that. Kaichou also said that she wants to help me. Even someone like me may be able to become a school teacher. I've done a lot of stupid things in the past. But, if it's Kaichou, I can see a dream! I will stay by Kaichou's side and help her for life! Kaichou's dream is my dream!"

Saji spoke while feeling embarrassed.

So, his dream is to become a teacher and support Sona-kaichou for the rest of his life. We're both **[Pawns], **I have my own dream I wish to see come true. Until then, me and Saji will just both support our Kings until their dreams, and our dreams come true.

"I think that's a wonderful goal, Saji. Become a good teacher."

"Yeah, it's also for the sake of that goal that we have to beat you guys this time!"

"Ah, I see. Then friendly advice, from one pawn to another. I won't hold back, so be sure to do the same." I told Saji in full seriousness. I was not kidding. And hopefully he gets it as well.

Though we shared a laugh, our eyes held determination. At least he's taking this seriously.

"Ise, sorry for making you wait. Ara, so Saji-kun came." Buchou's voice was heard behind me.

When I turned to look there was a dressed-up Buchou standing behind me. And the rest of the club members were standing next to her in their own dresses.

Everyone was wearing their own dresses, makeup, and some had also done their hair up.

Honest opinion... They all look like princesses attending a ball. Akeno-san was wearing a western dress, she looked lovely her beauty surpassed excellence.

Asia was also embarrassed, but her dress really suited her.

Xenovia also appeared to be unfamiliar with wearing such things, but she was sufficiently taught in being an ojou-sama. At least for the night.

Koneko-chan wore a dress that was a size smaller, but she had the cuteness to make it happen.

...The problem was Gasper...

"Why are you also wearing a dress!?" I asked the hikikomori, a tick-mark growing on my forehead.

Gasper was also dressed up in a dress! And for the strangest of reasons... It suits him. I won't even attempt to comment.

"B-But, I wanted to wear a dress too."

His answer to everything. Well, at least he being social with others now and not stuck in his room. Even if he does wear girls clothing I call it a success.

"Saji, Saji, what's wrong?"

The likewise dress-upped Sona-kaichou was dubiously looking at Saji's state.

"Don't worry he's just getting his thoughts and life together." I stood next to Sona-kaichou who casted a glance at Saji before returning to address me.

"Hyoudou-kun... You aren't dress for the party? Or is that what you are wearing?"

"Oh no, I'm going to go change into my suit right now. I dose off earlier and was so busy talking to Saji that I lost track of time." Sona-kaichou nodded her head once at my answer. "Oh, and one more thing." Sona-kaichou looked back at me to see me staring back at her with a serious expression. "I do hope your dream comes true, your servants all support you fully and wish to make your dream become reality. And so do I. Don't hesitate to call upon my assistance."

I said my piece and with a quick good-bye I ran to my room to get changed into my suit. Back with the girls and Saji. Sona was silent with a small blush on her cheeks, Rias and the girls were glaring at Sona and the spot where I once stood. And Saji left to go get change himself.

**xox**

Arriving at my room and opening the door, first thing I see was my suit was pressed and clean hanging on a small stand in the center of the room. The second thing was my bed, or who was on my bed.

Just waking up from a nap was Liz, my maid. She stretch her body, rubbing the sleep in her eyes before noticing me in the room.

"...Yawn. Ah, Ise-sama. You're back." Liz let out another yawn before getting off my bed and standing next to me as I look my suit over.

"You had a good nap, Liz?"

"I did! Thank you for letting me use your bed, Ise-sama." Liz smiled brightly at me, I just chuckle as I began to put on my black collared dress shirt. Liz giving me a hand with putting it on.

"It sounds like you used my bed to sleep while I was away?"

"That's because I did. I missed Ise-sama dearly. However, I wasn't the only one. Rias-sama, Akeno-sama, and Asia-sama all slept in your bed while you were training with Tannin-sama."

"Ah, so that's what Buchou meant." Putting on the last button to my collared shirt I turned to Liz. "I'm going to finish changing can you go get my dress shoes from my closet over there?"

"Of course, Ise-sama. Any order you have for me will be met." Liz smiled and went to do her task. I smiled and continued changing. But, I stopped. It felt like someone was looking at me just now.

Looking at the window I saw nothing there. Maybe the wind? Well, anyways I need to finish changing before Ossan and his group arrive to pick us up.

**xox**

When we went out to the garden, the best part was there! Along with Tannin-ossan, there were 10 dragons about the same size as Ossan!

"I came just as promised, Hyoudou Issei."

"Yeah! Thanks, Ossan!"

"While you all ride on my back, I'll place a special barrier around you. With that, your hair and clothes won't get messed up by the wind. Since those things are important to women."

This dragon was considerate. Good to know he confirms my beliefs on some dragons being different than others.

"Thank you, Tannin. We'll be relying on you until we get to the meeting place. The people of Sitri are also here, is that okay?"

"Ooh, Miss Rias. You're especially beautiful tonight. Please leave that matter to me."

Thus, we got on the dragon's back and flew off into the sky of the Underworld! I was riding on Ossan's back along with Buchou after helping her up, she held onto to me tight to keep from falling. I smiled at this action and at the feeling of riding on a dragon's back again.

**[For me to see this scenery from on top of a dragon, it's an experience that can't be described.]**

Ddraig gave a rare bitter smile. Ddraig you originally had a body yourself, I can't imagine how such an experience this is to you.

"Hahahaha, that is an interesting experience, Ddraig. However, there are only three mighty dragons that are still active left, including myself. No, since I was reborn as a devil, the only real ones remaining are Ophis and Tiamat. The rest have either been sealed, or have retired. Yu-long and Midgardsormer never come out onto the surface anymore. And Ddraig, Albion, Fafnir and Vritra have been sealed into Sacred Gears. -In all ages, strong dragons have been suppressed. Strong dragons are a fearful existence, after all."

Ossan said this in just a slightly lonely tone.

"That reminds me Ossan, why did you decide to become a devil?" I was curious as to why a Dragon King wanted to be reincarnated as a devil.

Ossan seriously responded to my question.

"One reason is that, in this era where there aren't any big battles anymore, I thought that I would get to fight various guys if I participated in the Rating Games. And there's another reason."

"Another reason?" I raised a eyebrow at this.

"...Do you know of a fruit called the dragon apple? It's an apple that dragons eat."

"Now that you mention it, I have heard of the name before."

"Huh? You have Ise...?" Buchou asked me from behind.

"There is a certain race of dragons that can only live by eating that dragon apple. However, the ones that grew in the human world have become extinct because of sudden environmental changes. Now, that fruit only grows in the Underworld. But, dragons are hated in the Underworld. They're detested by devils and fallen angels. There's no way they would give it away for nothing, right? -That's why; I became a devil and so the territory that grows the fruit was all made my territory. When you exceed a high-class devil, you can receive a part of the Underworld from the Maou. I had my eyes on that place.

"Then I take it that those who had food troubles live with you in that territory?"

"Yeah, thanks to that, they avoided becoming extinct. And I also performed research on how to artificially grow the dragon apple in my territory successfully. It's a special fruit, so the research takes time. Still, if it lets there be a future for that race, it's better to continue."

Amazing! So he gave up his title of dragon king to save his fellow dragons from extinction. Truly, Ossan deserves the title of Dragon King.

Without knowing I spoke, "Ossan really is a nice dragon."

"A nice dragon? Gahahahahahahahaha! That's the first time I've been told such a thing! Moreover, I'm greatly obliged to receive praise from the Sekiryuutei!"

"Well, I'm touched that you would go far to protect your kind. You earned it, Ossan."

We continued our flight toward the party with me and Ossan talking about random things concerning dragons or something else entirely. Buchou would chime in from time to time, mostly asking me questions, not that I minded of course.

**xox**

The high-class high rise hotel that was being used as the meeting place for the party was located in a wide clearing within a huge area of forest that was on the edge of Gremory territory.

The dragons we were riding on alighted down to a place that was like the grounds used for sports match. When Ossan came to the skies above these match grounds, lights were simultaneously concentrated on him from below, making him look like something out of a monster movie.

"Then, we'll be going to the waiting space exclusively for large devils."

"Thank you, Tannin." Buchou said in thanks

"Ossan! Thanks for the lift!" I yelled to him as he prepared to leave

Ossan and the other dragons then flapped their wings again and moved towards another area of the party grounds. Then, we were led by the hotel employees who had come to pick us up at the sports grounds... and we got into an expensive-looking limousine!

The dress-wearing Buchou and Asia sat down next to me. Everybody from the Sitri family sat in the back of the limousine.

Buchou gave an explanation while fixing my shirt's collar.

"There are also facilities located around the hotel, and the army is also standing by here. It is much stricter here than in the lower urban areas, you know?"

"Buchou, what about Azazel-sensei?"

"It seems that he will head here after joining up with Onii-sama and the others on another route. Since they're really close friends, after all..."

Ha! I knew it was only a matter of time before those two hit it off. Geez, the meeting was not even a month old and Sirzech and Azazel are the best of friends. Go figure.

While I was thinking this, the limousine arrived at the hotel. When we came out, we were welcomed by many employees. We entered inside like that, and once Akeno-san confirmed us at the front desk, we went into the elevator.

"It seems the party is on the huge top floor. Ise, if you're called out to by any people from distinguished families, make sure to greet them properly, okay?"

"Yes, Buchou. Tonight's party... was prepared by Maou-sama for the young devils, right?"

"That is the official stance. In truth, people won't get very excited even once we enter the room. This is an annual custom. If anything, it's more like a gathering for the members of all the distinguished families to meet. We, the next family heads, are just extras, while it's really a party for our fathers to enjoy themselves. In reality, they've made reservations at the nearby facilities until the fourth or fifth after-parties. Proof of that is that they arrived at the meeting place separately from us. They probably gathered together before the young people arrived and may have already finished their alcohol."

Buchou grumbled with a displeased face. Next to us, Akeno-san and Kiba were also giving bitter smiles.

The elevator arrived, and when we stepped out, the entrance to the meeting place was opened.

We were led into a gorgeous hall! On this incredibly large floor there was a crowd of devils and various delicious-looking foods to eat! The ceiling had- as expected, a huge chandelier!

**[Ooh.]**

Everyone noticed Buchou's entrance, and breaths of admiration were let out.

"Princess Rias. You've become more and more beautiful..."

"Sirzech-sama must also be proud."

Everyone was looking at Buchou. She said that they would not be excited, they're plenty excited if you ask me.

They could kiss her feet all they want, it mean's nothing in the end. Because...

I'm engaged to that princess and she loves me as well!

I wanted nothing more than to raise my head high with a smirk. But need to be professional, still I am the better man for winning Buchou's heart.

"Uuu, there's so many people..."

The dressed-up Gasper was tightly sticking to my back. Again...? Why are you wearing a dress! For the sake of being seen in one? As usual, his cross-dressing hobby is still difficult to understand...

Ah, but, he's improved a little, hasn't he? Even though he was exposed to the curious gazes of so many people here, he didn't try to run away. So he's also trained for this too. Good. He's making progress.

"Ise, we're making our rounds of greetings."

"Heh." I simply put on a sauve smirk and nodded in Buchou's direction. I was already educated on how to act like a gentlemen due to the practice lesson I learned from Venerana-san and from my own personal lessons. However, it all felt natural to me. Like I lived another life where being a gentleman was in my blood.

Strange... Anyways, I followed Buchou as we greeted people after people who were all excited to meet me in person.

This is going to be a long night... Hopefully there is no age restriction for consuming alcohol he in the Underworld? I could use a drink.

**xox**

"Ah, I'm so tired."

Having finished my greetings, I was freed, but..

Me, Asia, and Gasper sat down on chairs prepared in a corner of the floor. Buchou and Akeno-san were a distance away conversing with some female devils.

Kiba... Let's face it. We all know were he is. Surrounded by groups of female devils.

Since this was really our first time at a party like this. Me and Asia and the others were all in a corner mentally fatigued and completely exhausted. Not me, I'm only sitting here cause I don't want to talk to anymore devils of high-class.

There were the occasionally male devils that greeted the cute Asia and offer to dance. But one look at my scowl and they left with a very nervous, and very terrify expression. Heh, pussies.

"Ise, Asia, Gasper, I've gotten some food, eat up."

Xenovia, who had gotten up from her seat a little while ago, was skillfully holding a massive quantity of dishes. On top of the dishes were various extravagant foods.

"Sorry about this, Xenovia."

"No, it's nothing. This amount is inexpensive. Look, it's better for Asia to have a drink too."

"Thank you very much, Xenovia-san... Since it's my first time doing this kind of thing, I was nervous and my throat got dry..." Asia accepted the glass of juice from Xenovia and started drinking it.

I started on the dish I'd been given... It came complete with chopsticks. Well, since there were reincarnated devils besides us in here, they must have been prepared for every way to pick up one's food.

And then, there was a silhouette in front of me. It was a girl wearing a dress. She was staring at me really hard. Who was she?

Huh? I feel like I've seen her somewhere before...

"Ah, you're—"

"I-It's been a while, Sekiryuutei."

"The sister of that yakitori bastard."

Yes, it was the sister of Rias' former fiance, Raiser Phoenix. It's been several months since we last saw or heard of him.

"Ravel Phoenix. You're still as beautiful as when I first met you." I unconsciously said, I don't know how or why I said that but I got a reaction. She looked angry, she was staring at me with red on her cheeks from embarrassment or because she liked the complement, I don't understand women and their emotions.

"Sorry. So, is your brother doing well?"

Wanting to change the subject I brought up her brother, Ravel sighed at this.

"...Thanks to you, he's been in low spirits. It seems that his defeat and having Rias-sama stolen away by you was a great shock. Well, since he had always relied on his talent and got cocky because of it, it should have been a good lesson for him."

Wow, how harsh. So, she severely cuts her brother down too. Don't get me wrong! I hate that asshole.

"Hahahahaha... You're pretty merciless. You were also part of your brother's group, right?"

"About that, I've currently finished trading, and I've now become my mother's servant. My mother traded away an unused piece she had in exchange for me. Since my mother said that she would trade me again when I found someone whose family I want to become part of, I'm essentially a free **[Bishop] **now. Since my mother doesn't participate in the games."

_'Trading...' _I had only heard this a total of three times during my earlier stay in the Underworld before this one. I readed up on how trading evil pieces was normal and common in the Underworld. [**Kings] **can trade one or more of their own evil pieces with another, as long as the condition of them being the same pieces as the ones that were offered were met.

"B-By the way, Sekiryuutei-"

"Please stop it with the Sekiryuutei. My name is Hyoudou Issei. You're the same age as me, right? Then, speaking to me normally is fine. Everyone calls me [Ise], you know?"

I took a shot in the dark with Ravel's age. I was already familiar with devils choosing their own appearances and age. Venerana-san being an example, how I easily mistaken her for Buchou's older sister and not her mother which she turned out to be. But I feel, somehow, that Ravel was the same age as me.

"I-Is it really okay for me to call you by your name!?"

Huh...? Why the sudden reaction. Is she happy? Is that the emotion I'm sensing from her.

"*Cough*. T-Then, I'll oblige and call you Ise-sama without reservation."

"Sama? No, no, it's fine without such a thing."

"No, this is important!"

...Hahahaha, well that was unexpected. I'll humor her and let her call me "Ise-sama". I just hope it doesn't back fire in anyway. Oh, look? A familiar face.

"Ravel-sama. Danna-sama's friend is calling for you." If I remember correctly, this is Isabella. She is a member of Riser's peerage. I don't remember names too often but I never forget a face.

"I understand. Ise-sama, the next time we meet, would you like to have some tea with me? A-A-A-And if it's okay with you, would you like to have a homemade cake p-p-prepared by me?"

Before I could give an answer, Ravel suddenly raised the hem of her dress, curtsied and then left.

Strange girl, but cute nonetheless.

"Hey, Hyoudou Issei." The girl Isabella called my name.

"You're Isabella-san of the Phoenix family, right?"

"Yes. You gave me a good blow back then. I still remember it. It seems you've become even stronger. When you become even stronger, I'll be able to boast about my story as well."

I nodded my head at her logic, "You're Ravel's escort aren't you?"

"Well, something like that. Because that girl has things that she can't grasp as a child, like our master Raiser-sama... Since that battle during the engagement party. Ravel has only talked about you. She seems to have found the fight between you and Raiser-sama very impressive."

"I'm surprise she's not angry at all. I mean I did steal Rias-sama from her brother and made some thoughtless remarks to her too."

"...No, it's the opposite. Well, it's fine. You'll understand eventually."

"...Hmm..., In any case, please tell her that having tea with her would be okay with me."

"Really? Thank you for that. Ravel will be happy. Now then, please excuse me now. Please have a good time at the party."

With that, Isabella-san waved her hand and left just like that.

"Ise-sempai, you surprisingly have a lot of devil friends..."

Gasper said that with a look of admiration.

"Heh heh, you have exactly no idea how right you are, Gasper." I answered in a vague way, Gasper either, didn't hear it or choose not to comment.

As I scanned the room of the hall, I spotted a small shadow move across my sight. It stealthily exited the hall without making a noise, my curiosity peak I decided to follow the small shadow.

"Asia, Xenovia, please wait here."

"Ise-san, what's wrong? The Maou-sama's greeting will be starting soon."

"I know, but there's a little acquaintances of mine here that I want to go see. I'll return by the time of the greeting."

"Alright. We'll stay here."

"Yeah!"

I lied to the two of them. I want to keep them safe. Everything I've done up till this moment was to protect everything I hold dear. Although lying to them pulls at my heartstrings, I have no regrets.

I stood up from my seat and went into the direction of the restroom to hide suspicisions, when I reached the exit I teleported myself using my bat summons.

**Outside**

I continued to follow after the shadow which was heading for the forest that surrounds the hotel. Why? I have no clue. But I prepared myself for a fight if one was going to happen.

I walk through the forest with the cover of night hovering above. My visibility had grew worse with no light source to light my way, but I was using my sensing powers and I noticed two high-leveled energy sources here in this forest. Not turning back I continued straight ahead.

After several minutes of advancing through the forest I reached a clearing. The moon shone down bathing the clearing in a light-blue glow. It was beautiful to witness I wished I had brought Buchou and the girls to see this, however, it seems that would have been a bad idea.

For my _guest _had reveal herself.

"Ah, so you're the Sekiryuutei who forced Vali to retreat. It seems Vali was not kidding about your power. Even now I'm having trouble just standing a little away from you."

Looking forward ahead, appearing from the shadows was a woman wearing a black kimono. Somehow, she seemed similar to Koneko-chan... Cat ears on her head and tail flowing behind her back. This was no doubt, this was Koneko-chan's older sister, the same one in the story.

"Even your eyes hold great power. Though they give off a frighting and despair look, I see a will to protect in them as well. You truly are a strange Sekiryuutei-nyan~"

After not speaking since she first reveal herself, I finally spoke. "Kuroka, otherwise known as the **"Demon Cat".** To show yourself here at a party where many high-class devils, including the four Maous in attendances. You are extremely brave."

"Huh? You know my name and who I am? Yet, you aren't afraid of me-nyan?" Kuroka looked confused that I showed no fear despite knowing who she was.

I could feel her power clearly from how close we were and it's nothing to laugh at. However, I've dealt and fought worse.

Before I could continue another voice rang out behind Kuroka. "There you are Kuroka. Look, I know you want to see your little sister so bad, but you can't go too far by yourself with us being in enemy territory and all. You need to- Oh, it's you again." From behind Kuroka came out a good-looking man wearing what looked like ancient Chinese armor from the Three Kingdoms era.

If memory is correct, Michael-san mentioned a man wearing Chinese armor who took Vali away after I lost consciousness. His name was... "Son Goku Bikou."

"That's right. You were asleep, resting on Rias Gremory's lap when I arrived. Man, what did you do to Vali. I never seen him so afraid in my life."

Did my transformation into a Forsaken really cause Vali much trouble that he was afraid of me? I hope this doesn't hinder my plan to recruit him.

"Why are you two here? If this is an act of terrorism against the devils here at this party. Know that I won't hold back against you two." I had a pretty good reason why Kuroka was here, but Bikou was a mystery.

Despite the seriously of my threat they still manage to smile.

"No, No such thing. We didn't come down here for such a thing. It's just that a standby order has come down here for such a thing. Me and Kuroka are off-duty right now. When the order was given, Kuroka suggested visiting the devil's party. Since she likely wouldn't return easily, I came along with her too."

I could sense that he was not lying, if they really came for such a thing then Kuroka is after Koneko-chan.

"That shadow I saw back at the party. That was intended for Koneko-chan to see and follow out here where you would reveal herself to her. Am I on the right track?"

"Exactly right. I just wanted to see little Shirone before I was called back by Vali. As you can see, I don't wish to fight, I just want to see my little sister and say hi. As a worried older sister, can you please, as a member of Rias Gremory's peerage can you please bring Shirone outside. I promise to not hurt anyone as long as this request is met-nya."

A older sister who only wants to see her little sister. I want to believe her words but they're the enemy and I refuse to hand over Koneko-chan when she is not in her right mind.

"I refuse. Koneko-chan is not going anywhere with you. She's still deciding whether to use the power hidden within her and meeting you would only complicate things for her."

Kuroka's smiling visage it disappeared in an instant. She was not pleased and her power was beginning to shake the forest. If that barrier I sensed when I first entered was suppose to hide Kuroka and Bikou's presence then it was beginning to break.

Bikou didn't seem to mind this and spoke while yawning. "Kuroka~, let's go back. Since we can't participate in that party anyway, it's a waste to stay here."

"Yes, let's return. But, I'll take Shrione with me-nya. Since I didn't bring her with me that time~"

"Ara ara, if you bring her back with you of your own accord, Vali might get angry, you know?"

"When they know that the same power as mine flows within her, both Ophis and Vali will be convinced, right?" I narrowed my eyes at the mention of Ophis.

"Well, that may be so."

Kuroka smiled widely with narrowed eyes. If she was showing me any mercy before, now she's not showing none. Wait! Completely off topic. This was Koneko-chan's older sister and Kuroka was well-endowed with large breast and a beautiful body with curves in all the right places beneath her kimono. And Koneko-chan may grow up to look like her older sister... The future is bright indeed.

...Probably not the best thing to say when you're going into battle...

Coming back to the real world. I stepped forward acting like a wall between the two of them and the hotel behind me.

"I'm sorry but as a fellow member and a friend of Koneko-chan. I refuse to let you take her with you."

To strike my point home I raised my power level enough to shake the clearing we were in.

Kuroka and Bikou would have laugh at this if the power they were feeling was not about to cause an earthquake!

"Damn, he's given us away!" Bikou and Kuroka were both practitioners of senjutsu with Kuroka having a higher understanding of the art. Both could easily sense through Senjutsu that my release in power had signal all the devils at the hotel and they were on their way here. "Kuroka! We need to leave now before-"

Bikou didn't finish with him being blasted back by a shot of red energy. Kuroka look forward to see smoke rising from my left hand. Showing that I was the one who fired the blast of energy.

Returning to her senses, Kuroka released an indescribable sensation. It felt like the space around us had halted with me frozen in place and unable to move.

"I see, so besides knowing senjutsu, youjutsu, and devil magic. You also have learned to control space."

"I didn't go as far as learning how to control time, but I have fairly picked up on how to control space. If I use the essentials of barrier techniques, it's relatively easy-nya".

"Impressive, however... It's meaningless against one who has mastered to control time and space." I said the last line quietly were Kuroka couldn't pick it up. Flexing a small pool of my power I broke free of Kuroka's hold and destroyed her barrier in the process.

"W-What impossible. No one could easily break free from my control except the four Maous." Kuroka said fearfully at how I broke free so easily.

_'People still underestimating me. *Sigh* "Then they'll lbe in for a shock when the truth comes out.' _

"Is that all... I expected more from the S-ranked devil known as the **[Demon Cat]!**"

"Grr... Don't get cocky you brat." Kuroka channel senjutsu into her hand and fired the shot at me. I didn't move and took the shot head on. The attack hit my chest and except a good half of my chest was exposed. I didn't flinch.

"Try this then!" Kuroka gathered the same level of senjutsu in her right hand while simultaneously gathering youjutsu in her left hand. Combining the two she fired the combined energies, which hit me dead on and like before no damage. My suit was ruin and a burn mark appeared where her shot hit but still standing with an unreadable expression on my face.

"Impossible, that attack was mixed with a considerable amount of senjutsu and youjutsu!? How could you easily take that head on and not take damage?" Kuroka finally lost composure falling to her knees as one of her strongest attacks were easily swatted away by this man known as the Sekiryuutei.

"Kuroka..." Looking at her name being called, Kuroka hid a gasp at how close I was too her. Standing only two feet from nekomata I spoke in a serious voice. "You who had been blinded by power left a wound on the heart of this girl that won't disappear for her whole life. After you killed your master and left, this child saw hell. When I first met her, there were no feelings left in her. Koneko-chan was betrayed by you, who was her only family to her, lost a future to rely on, and was despised and abused by other devils, to the point where she was going to be disposed of... She saw many harsh things. That's why I will show her many fun things!"

I looked down at the defeated Kuroka, the S-ranked Nekomata who was feared for her power of senjutsu among other things, was now on her knees close to tears.

"...Why...?"

"Hmm..."

"...Why are you telling me this? Why don't you kill me? I'm an S-ranked stray devil for killing my master! You should be running away from me in fear not talking to me like we're equals. I'm known as the **[Demon Cat]** who had gone crazy from senjutsu corrupting my mind. But, you don't show any fear of me. Why!?" Kuroka was indeed bawling now. Her defenses were broken down and what was shown was not a fearless and sexy nekomata who happens to be an S-ranked criminal. Now before Issei was a girl crying all her troubles away.

Kuroka may act and have the appearance of a full grown adult. She was still a girl. Someone who was given the short end of the stick that essentially fucked her life and her sister's life. Forcing her to become a criminal, while in the process, losing the love and trust of her own family left.

She continued to cry her heart away, the thought of death long forgotten. Suddenly, she felt a pair of strong arms embracing her tightly. She felt safe in this man's warm embrace. The thought of running away disappeared when in Issei's embrace.

"No more." She heard him speak softly, she tried to turn her head to see his face over her shoulder to hear what he had to say.

"I know the truth. You didn't kill your master because you went crazy with power." Kuroka's ears perked at hearing me say this. "You did it to protect Koneko-chan, or should I say, Shirone. You didn't agree with what they wanted to do to Shirone and I agree with you. By killing him you saved Shirone but announce yourself as a stray devil for killing your master and you didn't want Shirone to live a life on the run. So, you made the toughest decision in your life and abandon Shirone knowing she would be safer away from you. However, you didn't know what happened to Shirone after they captured her. If you knew that they would have had her executed then you would have taken her with you. I am right, aren't I."

Kuroke didn't know what to say. She was truly speechless. This man, Issei just said the story everyone in the Underworld knew but his version was spot on the truth. She killed her former master because what they wanted to experiment on Shirone. Kuroka couldn't stand for that and killed him.

Everyone who heard the story believed that she went crazy from an overdose of senjutsu, yet Issei managed to find out the true reason on what happened that day. It greatly shocked her that he would know as from what Vali told them, Issei hadn't been the Sekiryuutei for a year and he knew so much of her and Shirone's past!

"How do you know all this. That I killed my former master because what he wanted to do to Shirone?"

I just pulled back and looked into the nekomata's eyes, "Because I know another group of sisters who nearly experience the same misfortune that befell your's and Shirone's. I saved them and offered them a home, an offer they graciously accepted. Their story reminded me much about your's and Shirone's when I heard it again from Buchou's mother. Putting pieces together after much research, I knew that you didn't do what you did without good reason. And I believe you when I say although it failed you did what you did to protect your little sister."

Kuroka felt something within her click when she and Issei's eyes met. His eyes held the same intensity, determination to protect, and dare she say it, sex appeal as _him_.

As Kuroka was going to speak again, Issei gently left her embrace and jumped back several feet. Good idea, as a tear appeared in the space between them.

Appearing from out of the tear was, a man. A young man wearing a suit. He held in his hand a sword that was releasing a holy aura to the max.

"A holy sword..." I uttered softly under my breath, the young man didn't hear me and turned to face Kuroka and Bikou who finally returned from where I blasted him earlier. I'm surprise he didn't get up earlier. That shot was not all that powerful.

"That's far enough, Bikou, Kuroka. The devils have noticed." Wearing glasses, the man said this to Bikou and Kuroka.

Bikou approached from behind the trees.

"Aren't you Vali's attendant?"

The man pushed up his glasses and spoke. "Because Kuroka was being slow, I came to see. And even Bikou is here. Geez, what are you two doing?" The man sighed.

"Excuse me?" I said grabbing the attention of the three. "That's a holy sword is it not?"

"Yes, it is. The holy sword Collbrande. Also known as Caliburn. It is called the strongest holy sword." The man said, my thoughts raced trying to solve how Vali managed to get a hold of such a powerful holy sword. And there was still the matter about the second sword still in it's sheath on his back.

As if to answer my question from reading my mind, he pointed to the sword still in it's sheath.

"This is the final Excalibur that was recently found, the strongest of the seven Excaliburs. **[Excalibur Ruler].**"

"To be talking like that, you're pretty calm, aren't you?" The man nodded at Kuroka's question.

"Yes, the truth is that I also have a lot of interest in the comrades of these guys. Sekiryuutei-dono, could you please give my greetings to the holy demonic sword user and holy sword Durandal user? I'd like to face them sometime as fellow swordsmen, you know?"

That said, the man turned to his two comrades.

"Now then, let's retreat."

The man then cut the air with the sword called Collbrande and another spatial tear appeared and spread out, one that several people could pass through.

"Goodbye, Sekiryuutei."

The man left with just those words, Bikou followed after with a wave of his hand, all that remained was Kuroka who had yet to go through the tear.

"Sekiryuutei-kun... Thank you for your words of kindness. I'm little disappointed I'm leaving without even seeing little Shrione. I hope the next time we meet you'll allow me to see Shirone."

I chuckled and ran a hand through my long brown hair. "Just call me Ise, it will be easier to go by and for Koneko-chan. Let her come to terms with her power whether she wants to use it or not. When she's ready, I'll let you see her."

Kuroka smiled bitterly but smiled nonetheless. "Then, can you give her this for me." Kuroka approached me then reached into her kimono and pulled something out, it was a little bell attached to a black collar and there was a heart-shaped pendant next to the bell.

Kuroka put the bell in my opened palm and closed my hand into a fist. "It's Shirone's... This will be a bridge that will help repair my and Shirone's relationship as sisters. Please. Please make sure she gets it."

Kuroka pleaded with a trembling face. She was truly serious about restoring the lost friendship she had with Koneko-chan. I can vouch that she really wanted to fix what was broken.

"I will. I'll give her this bell before she goes to bed tonight." I smiled at Kuroka to reassure her, she smiled brightly at this before moving away back to the rift.

"Well, now I can go. Bye, bye, _Ise-kun_. I'll see you again when I-"

"Halt! Kuroka!"

Were too late...! Behind me were all the devils from the hotel, Buchou, Sona-kaichou, Sairaorg, all their peerage members, Tannin-ossan, Sirzech and the other Maous, Azazel, Grayfia, Lord Gremory and a group of older looking devils who all gave off the same air, as those old geezers from a month ago.

"Ise! Get away from her!" Buchou's voice of urgency rang throughout the clearing.

"...Nee-sama...!" Koneko-chan said, her body trembling and voice in pants at seeing her older sister for the first time since all those years ago.

"Koneko-chan's nee-sama?" Asia said full of curiosity.

"Surrender yourself, Kuroka. You are surround and you will answer for your crimes." Sirzech said his tone full of seriousness. The sis con him was gone, no where to be found within those eyes.

"...*Yawn* As fun as that sounds, I'm going to have to decline. I'm already late as it is and I don't have time to play." She said this without a hint of fear.

Too face down against a army of devils with six of them being, the four current Maous, Azazel Governor of the Fallen Angels, and Grayfia known as the **"Strongest Queen" **I'm deeply impress.

"I have tried to be reasonable Kuroka. But we can't allow you to escape a second time. Subdue her and seal her magic power." Sirzech gave the order to two guards who followed Sirzech's order and lunged themselves at Kuroka. She readied a considerable amount of senjutsu into her hands prepared for the battle ahead.

Just as the two guards finished their attack and were close to capturing Kuroka. All of a sudden, the two men burst into flames. Kuroka as well as everyone else were wondering what happened? Kuroka didn't do this as her attack had yet to be used.

"I would use this attempt at escaping?" Kuroka look to see me standing in front of her like a wall, protecting her from all the other devils. With her using senjutsu she saw a heavy aura that resemble fire surrounding me.

"I won't say it again. You have more than overstayed your time here." I said this to Kuroka hoping she would take my advice and leave already.

All this could have been avoided had Kuroka left with that guy, Vali's attedant and Bikou. Now I have to clean this mess up.

Seeing me stand in front of Kuroka raised question marks for everyone present."

"Ise..."

"Ise-kun? What is the meaning of this."

Buchou and Sirzech-sama both asked me on why I'm protecting a traitor.

"I've discovered the truth. The real reason behind that story between the two cat sisters. I can't allow you to capture Kuroka. That is all."

"Ise-kun, she is a S-ranked criminal wanted for the death of her master and joining with the **[Khaos brigade]**".

"While I won't decline the other claims against her. I however can't overlook her being hunted for so long.

"Ise. She's not to be trusted." Azazel shouted, standing next to Sirzech. I ignored all the pleas and request to stop. I know what I'ne doing and I hope to whoever that Kuroka leaves this time.

_'Ddraig...'_

**[Way ahead of you partner**]

Closing my eye lids, I channeled a good amount of energy into my eyes. My hair began to rise high above my head.

After gathering the necessary amount of energy, I opened my eyes revealing my eyes still their normal black, but the golden-yellow pattern was now red-orange color with a dragon-like slit for the pupil.

Now releasing more of my power, I saw that those with weak hearts were on the ground unresponsive.

"Ddraig! Come to me." I yelled within my mind.

**[Let's show them another demonstration on why we can't afford to be underestimated]**

Red-orange flames danced around me, my body being surrounded in the same aura as the flames from before. Soon the aura began to take shape. The aura expanded to great length and height.

The aura began to take shape, becoming a skeleton of the same color. Not just any skeleton, the skeleton of a dragon's head. Soon muscles grew around the bones of the skeleton then scale mail for armor. The head fully formed covered me and Kuroka who was standing behind me.

In it's full glory for the world and in this case, party of devils to see. They all saw me summon what looks like a large dragon's head made of my magic.

A large dragon head made of pure energy and of the same aura appeared roaring into the sky. The dragon head which bears a striking resembles to Ddraig. Could this dragon somehow be linked to Ddraig sealed within Issei? They thought.

The dragon grinned looking at the gathering of devils however, not attacking a single one.

"I grow tired of this pointless banter, Kuroka is not to be harmed, do I make myself clear?"

"Boy, even if you are the **Red Dragon Emperor**! You cannot protect a criminal or we may suspect you to be working with said criminal!" An old ji-san devil said this with most of the older devils agreeing with him.

"Move aside, boy!"

"Stop protecting the traitor!"

"Capture the **Red Dragon Emperor**."

"He's under her spell, the **[Demon Cat] **is using the **Red Dragon Emperor** as a means to escape."

"Please Ise-kun. Move aside or we will have to go through you." Sirzech said this with a sad smile. He and everyones else were still pleading for me to stand down. I understand the position you are Sirzech, for I myself have been in that same position numerous times.

...But this is for Koneko-chan and Kuroka to one day come together as sisters.

"...I warned you not to wake me..." Everyone was confused by this, seconds later they fully understood what I meant.

Fire! Fire began to rise behind me raising the temperature to catastrophe levels. Sweat formed on the party of devils and Azazel. The flames continued to burn brightly, showing my anger and rage.

A arm grew from the right side of the dragon's head, growing muscles and scales soon after. It opened it's palm facing the group, a ball of dark energy covered in red outlines appeared in the dragon's hand. Sparks of red lighting racing around the ball of energy.

Those who saw the familiar ball of dark energy became fearful and surprised. Not more so than Lord Gremory, Sirzech, and Buchou.

"T-That's the **Gremory's Power of Destruction**! How does the **Red Dragon Emperor** know how to use it!" A random devil yelled garnering the attention of those who do not understand.

Reaching behind my belt as if something was there, I pulled out a obsidian chokuto, unsheathing the blade it was dark as night. I stabbed the ground in front of me, a impassive look on my face. I spoke calmly but Sirzech and the older devils heard the power behind my words.

"Let me say this. Dragons... We're a stubborn race, more so when it comes to sleep. We, dragons refuse to wake up to anything, we like to sleep in and for long hours, days even. Surely everyone here knows for a fact what happens when dragons happened to be awoken from their sleep?" My hair shadowed my eyes creating a ominous air around me, making me more terrifying to the younger crowd.

I opened my eyes showing my clear rage within my red-orange eyes. "Never wake a sleeping dragon. You'll surely regret it and I'm not in a conversing mood. Anyone who lays a finger on Kuroka will be executed where they stand! Kuroka..." I looked over my shoulder to see Kuroka was standing fearful of my presence. "Leave now. Before I turned my blade against you for causing all this."

She nodded her head once, fully understanding that I was no longer in a talking mood, nor was I the same Issei she was talking to earlier.

"I'll go back now but I hope to see you again. Ise-kun~" She snuck behind me and kissed my cheek! That nekomata... I looked over my shoulder again and saw Kuroka finally go through tear before closing behind her.

Turning back around I faced the crowd. Sighing, I sheathed my sword back into it's sheath locked in my belt. "Azazel..." I called the fallen angel governor getting his attention. "I learned far more than Balance Breaker from Tannin-ossan. I'm proud to say that-" My sentence was cut-off when I vomited up blood.

"Ise**/**Ise-kun/Ise-san/Hyoudou/Hyoudou-kun!" Everyone called my name in worry at me all of the sudden vomiting my own blood.

I fell to my knees clutching my head in pain. "This is again.." I was in excruciating pain! I couldn't move or do any magic from the amount of pain I was in. I released a pained filled scream, yelling loudly into the night sky then falling forward, unconscious.

"Ise..!" Buchou yelled moving towards my prone body followed closely by everyone else.

**I'm officially back! My first update for the new year of 2015. Man, I'm late. Anyways hopefully you enjoyed this long chapter and don't be too disappointed that it ended in a cliffhanger. It was suppose to anyways so don't feel too mad about it.**

**This is long enough, so any questions you have. Pm or leave a review and I'll answer your questions as soon as possible. I gave out a good number of hints so don't say you can't find anything.**

"..."

A man and his entourage where seen walking through a crowded street in the city of Luciferd. The crowd of devils soon parted happily to make way for him when they recognized who this man was.

"Ezio-sama. We must hurry if we are to reached the party." A handsome man with black spiky hair slicked back wearing a high-collared white cloak said.

"Hmm, forgive me and thank you, Taketora. We can't afford to be any late that we already are." The man now known as Ezio, he wore white with red robes with a hood that covered most of his face including his eyes except for the lower half of his face that had small goatee. The hood was made from wool with a beak like an eagle's beak. He also wore the same high-collared white cloak as Taketora.

"Then let us hurry, young master." A female voice ranged out behind Ezio.

"Very well, Himari." Himari appears as a young Japanese woman in her adolescent years with a buxom figure. She has long black hair with a blue tint that extends all the way down to her hips, with several bangs hanging over her forehead and side bangs that frame her face. She usually wears her hair in a long ponytail with a pink bow holding it in place.

"Everyone, we are moving." Ezio called to his six guards all wearing white high-collared cloaks. They nodded or voiced with a "Hai", and followed after their master.

Ezio, otherwise known as the fifth Maou-sama, had return.


	6. Chapter 6

**Issei's Sacrifices**

**Chapter Six**

**Don't want to keep much of your time with this but be sure to read the Author's Note at the bottom of this chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

"Talking"

_'Thoughts'_

**"Ddraig speaking"**

"What a blunder..." Came the tired response from the Governor of the Fallen Angels, Azazel. And that pretty much sum it up.

An emergency meeting was called forth by the leaders of the three factions. The party had been cancel after the unexpected arrival of two members from the [Khaos Brigade]'s independent special unit, the [Vali Team], consisting of Son Goku [Bikou], nekoshou [Kuroka], and also the user of the holy king sword Collbrande.

Shemhaza's the Vice-Governor and right hand man of Azazel finish giving this report as well as scolding his leader, Azazel for allowing this to happen. Azazel looked away hoping his second in command will spare him from another lecture.

All around sitting at a round-table were Sirzechs and Serafall, Azazel with Shemhaza sitting next to him, Tannin was attending as well in the form of a mini-dragon. He and everyone else were anticipating the battle between Rias and Sona Sitri that would be held soon.

"I'm going to cheer for Miss Rias. Since the Sekiryuutei I personally trained is with her. Kukuku, he's an interesting kid. I can't wait for what kind of destruction he will create."

"The knowledge that Azazel has brought seems to be bringing about a revolution in the Rating Games. If handled poorly, there may be a change within the high-ranked group within half a year."

"That would be good. Since the top ten haven't changed in the last ten-odd years. With this, it seems like we'll be able to see some interesting games."

It was certainly strange seeing the three great powers act all friendly towards each other sharing a laugh. The tension was almost all gone, it however quickly returned when one person who had been very active lately came to mind.

Last night, Issei defended an "SS exiled class devil, Kuroka" allowing her to escape. He even went ahead and outright promised that he would execute any who attempted to capture Kuroka. The two guards who were burned to ashes when they attempted to subdue her, it was reveal that Issei had a hand in that too, but Sirzechs and the others do not know how he did it.

Talks having been going about what happen last night which went viral. Most of the public still see Issei in a good light and believe he was under Kuroka's control.

While the seniors and higher-ups think that Issei is planning to betray the devil faction and have demanded for his execution.

Of course Sirzechs, Serafall, Azazel, and Tannin all decline every demand for Issei's head, He was a too important figure to lose, one he is the Sekiryuutei and a Forsaken, two he is a member of Rias' peerage and a good friend to all of them.

But still, they could not lie that this all started when Issei first arrived to the Underworld.

At that time-. The room's door opened. The person who appeared there made everyone dumbfounded.

"Hmm. So you youngsters can't greet an old man like me, huh?"

It was a one-eyed old man wearing an old-looking hat. He had a white beard, which was so long that it seemed to touch the floor. His clothes, rather than being luxurious, also consisted of just a single robe. He held a walking staff, but he didn't have it because he hurt his lower back.

"-Odin."

Sirzechs said not expecting the king god of all the Norse Gods—Odin! There was also an armour-wearing female warrior Valkyrie that had arrived along with him.

"Oh, oh, it's been awhile, hasn't it, old geezer of the northern countryside?"

Azazel rudely called him that. Odin didn't take offense to this and rubbed his beard.

"It's been awhile, Fallen Angel brat. It seems you've become intimate with the people you fought with for so long, but... Are you still thinking of something crafty?"

"Hah! Unlike countryside gods that honour old fashioned bonds according to conventional practices or whatever else, we young people have flexible thoughts. Rather than sticking to troublesome hostile ways of thinking, we place more value on growth and progress."

"That's a loser's mindset appropriate for the weak. After all, you're a gathering of brats that have lost their founding God and Maou."

"It's called becoming independent and standing on our own, geezer."

"Seeing a bunch of brats doing a play meeting like this, I can't help but laugh."

This was going no where, Sirzechs stood from his seat and greeted Odin.

"It's been a long time, King God of the North, Odin-dono."

"Sirzechs. I came here on the invitation you gave me to watch the games. However, you've also had it hard. The descendent of the original Lucifer is now the Hakuryuukou. Moreover, he became a terrorist. The future of devils isn't going to be easy."

Odin made those sarcastic remarks, but Sirzechs simply gave a smile. The geezer's gaze then shifted to Serafall sitting next to Sirzechs.

"By the way, Serafall. What's with that appearance?"

Serafall was dressed up in her magical girl outfit.

"Ara. Odin-sama! Don't you know? This is magical girl's outfit." She turned sideways and posed with a peace sign.

"Hmm. So this is what's popular among the young people these days. Not bad at all. Yes, yes quite nice."

While putting a hand on his chin, he looked down at Serafall's panties which were showing due to her turning and legs.

There was a silhouette that intervened there. The aforementioned female warrior Valkyrie.

"Odin-sama, you mustn't do such indecent things! The reputation of Valhalla will cry."

"Geez, you're so stuffy. That's why you can't get any heroes as a boyfriend."

The Valkyrie immediately broke into tears at Odin's words. What's with her?

"A-At any rate, I'm just an aged female warrior with a history of no boyfriends! I too want to have a boyfriend! Auuu!

Odin also sighed. "I'm sorry. This person is my current assistant. Although she's good-looking, she's too stuffy. She can't get a man either." Odin explained to everyone then spoke to Sirzechs. "I heard about it. Sirzechs, Serafall, your family members are fighting each other, right? Geez, making your precious younger sisters face each other even though they're close friends. You people are so bad. You really are devils."

"If she can't break through this much, then her hopes for her future as a devil won't be born."

"It's already decided that my Sona-chan will win."

Each Maou-sama believed that their sister would win, after all.

Odin sat in an empty seat and spoke brazenly. "Now then. The matter of the [Khaos Brigade] is all well and good, but I have come to watch the Rating Games. -When is the appointed date?"

"August 20th, Odin-dono." Came another voice outside the door that Odin came through moments ago.

Everyone in the room knew exactly who was behind that door without having to guess the person's name. The doors opened with a creek, and standing outside was a man wearing a white high-collared cloak with a hood of the same color shadowing his eyes, standing next to the man were four others wearing the same cloaks as the man in the middle.

"Ezio-chan!" Serafall didn't waste any time and jumped on top of the table, her arms open to hug and Ezio catching her body with Serafall wrapping her arms and legs around him.

"Hey, Levi-tan. How have you been?"

Ezio remembered from the many times he had seen Serafall, she always demanded him to call her "Levi-tan".

After the dozen time, he acquiesce.

Seeing that she wasn't letting go anytime soon Ezio turned his attention to Sirzechs who offered the man a smile.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything?"

"Not at all, you're welcome here anytime, Ezio." Ezio nodded and move to where Odin was sitting, bringing Serafall who was still clinging to him and his guards followed behind him.

"Odin-dono, it has been a while since our last meeting together." Ezio greeted the King of all Norse mythology.

"Hahaha! You're still polite and gentle as ever, maybe even more than Sirzechs. Ah, it's been good for me these past couple of months. Never did I anticipate the brats from Heaven and the Underworld to put their differences aside and work together. I have truly lived a long, fulfilling life. Oh, I see you're still a ladies man without even realize it Ezio. You have the current Leviathan wrapped around your waist and you have a beautiful bodyguard serving you as well." Odin's gaze turned to Himari and then her breast, even hidden beneath the cloak she wore, you could still see the fullness of them.

Himari smiled and greeted the Norse God King. "A pleasure to meet you, Odin-dono, but I would ask if you do not stare at my body as such. Because." She reached for Ezio's left arm, wrapping her arms around it bringing it close to her large breast. "I belong to the Young Master after all."

Serafall and strangely the Valkyrie female both glared at Himari. Odin laughed at them enjoying himself and the tom-foolery brought by three women viving for the attention of the man they fancy.

Deciding to change the subject Ezio spoke to Sirzechs. "I'm looking forward to the upcoming Rating Game between your sister and Levi-tan's sister. I have heard much about their skills and the servants they have, including the rumors that the current Sekiryuutei is in your sister's, Rias-sama peerage."

"I assure you that everything you've heard is true. I know how much Rias and her servants depend on Ise-kun. And Sona will use this to her advantage."

"Then this should make the games more entertaining should it not?"

"Ne, ne, ne, Ezio-chan. Who are you voting to win? Rias-chan or my Sona-chan?"

"Haha, Levi-tan you know that I don't pick sides."

Serafall made an annoyed expression and turned away from Ezio giving him the cold shoulder. Ezio only sweat drop at how childish she is acting.

More than usual to be correct.

**xox**

After collapsing in the woods, after successfully allowing Kuroka to escape from the Devils who wanted her capture. He suddenly collapse, not from exhaustion. I had experienced this twice now... Every time this happens I will vomit blood and begin to hear multiple voices and see memories that were not mine.

At first I didn't fully understand. Instead of asking questions, I decided to see it through to the end. The memories were telling me something, a story of someone's life maybe. I never could decipher who or what did they mean..

Opening my eyes, I saw myself standing. Looking at my surroundings seeing I was in the room I always woke up in. The room itself was cut between the middle with one side being all white and the other half all black. I stood on the light side looking into the void of black in front of me.

This is where I always ended up in when I collapsed.

"I know you can hear me..." I began to speak to the darkness in front of me. This may seem crazy talking to nothing but from my two visits I had here in the past. I always knew that I wasn't alone when I'm transported here. In the darkness somewhere within all that black, there was someone else.

"This is the third time you have brought me here. Nothing new to show me today?"

"..."

"If you really have nothing to show me then I'm leaving. I've worried everyone with my sudden falling."

"..."

"Very well, but before I go. Answer me this. Can you not talk because you can't or don't want to?'

"..."

Seeing I was getting no response I teleported myself using the magic circle behind me. There was always a magic circle that transported me back to my body as my soul is brought here.

In the darkness nothing could be seen, however an echo could be heard. It was silent but still audible.

_'Soon. It's almost time.'_

**xox**

Opening my eyes the first thing I could make out was, I was in a hospital room. The white walls to the white sheets on my bed, and the faint smell of medicine lingering in the air.

It was expected that they would bring me to a hospital, but that's not what worried me. How much time has passed since I collapse at the party?

From my previous visits, I was told I was in a coma for a week or two. How long have I been out this time? Did I miss the Rating Game against Sona. Did we win... or did we lose?

Movement to my right alerted me that someone else was in the room. I turned to my right and saw Buchou was sitting in a chair close to my bed, her head laying on the mattress her hands had firmly grasp my right hand. Entwining our fingers together, I smiled at the affection she showed me knowing I didn't deserve it after everything I put her through.

Buchou moved her head around trying to find a more comfortable position, letting out cute coons and sounds as she moved. She soon decided in favor of waking up, lifting her head from the mattress she brought a hand to her mouth to keep in a yawn then bringing it back to her side. She scanned her surroundings before her eyes landed on me staring back at her.

Knowing what was coming next I smiled, prepared for what came next. "Morning Buchou, sleep well?"

"Ise!" Letting my hand go she fully embraces me. I could feel tears staining my hospital gown, I however; ignore this and return her embrace wrapping my arms around her back.

We stayed like this for about three minutes, I could hear the sniffles coming from Buchou as she wiped her tears away using her arm. Separating, I wasn't caught fully by surprise when Buchou gave a hard slap to my left cheek.

I raised a hand to my face where Buchou had slap me and looked at the angry look she was giving me.

"Baka Ise, do you have any idea what your actions have caused? The Underworld is in an uproar hearing that you allowed an SS-rank stray devil to escape. Everyone is now believing that you are an accomplice of Kuroka, of the Khaos Brigade and are asking for you execution. What do you have to say for yourself?! Don't- **'sniffle'** D-Don't you-"

Buchou lost her anger, fresh tears began to fall from her blue-green eyes. She quickly wrapped me in another tight hug, crying tears into my hospital gown, and again I ignored this. I hugged Buchou wrapping her in my arms, she snuggle deeper into my chest.

Buchou no longer holding her emotions in and like a waterfall, her emotions, all of her troubles were released like a dam breaking.

"B-Baka Ise, don't you care at all what could happen to you? Y-You could be put on trial and- executed... Yet, you do this with no ounce of fear in your eyes. I saw the look in your eyes when you threaten to murder anyone who touched Kuroka. Honestly, it scared me, no, it downright terrified me. I never knew you could possess eyes like those." Buchou brought her head away from my chest to stare in my black-yellow eyes. "Ise... What has happened to you?"

"...I'm sorry Buchou I really am. I do have an explanation for my actions but first things first. What day is it Buchou?"

"August 19th you have been asleep for three days. Tch. Don't change the subject, Ise. Answer me!?"

"Very well." I began, I wanted to keep this short and sweet, not giving too much away. Not now at least. Everything will be reveal soon after we win against Sona. "First let me say that Kuroka is not a criminal-"

"What are you talking about, Ise!? Kuroka is an SS class devil who is response for what she did and what she did to Koneko!" Buchou retaliated with a scowl, slightly raising her voice at me. I waited patiently for her to calm down which she did, I started once again.

"That's where you are wrong Buchou. You say Kuroka is a criminal because that's what you heard and believe but if you were to hear the truth behind Kuroka and Koneko's story. You will understand why I protected Kuroka by allowing her to escape." Buchou tried to interrupt me again but I stop her by raising my hand. She understood this and held her peace. Nodding, I continued. "I will tell you and everyone soon. First I want to help you win against Sona then I'll sit down and tell you everything. I just ask for more time."

Grabbing her hands with mine, I gave them a gentle squeeze as me and Buchou stared into each other's eyes. "Please... I only need a little more time. Please Rias."

Startled at hearing my heartfelt confession and the use of her name, Buchou consented giving me a smile.

"A-Alright- Okay, Ise. I'll accept your words and I will hold off my questions for now. But don't keep me waiting for long?" Buchou agreed with my reasonings, things are off to a good start. It will not help us win the Rating Game against Sona if we aren't a team.

"...Rias, where is everyone else?"

Before Buchou could answer my question about where everyone was. The door to my room opened, standing outside were Akeno-san, Koneko-chan, Kiba, Asia, Xenovia, and Gasper who was being carried by Kiba. They were all wearing their summer uniforms and pushing a cart full of different breakfast foods from western to Japanese cuisines.

I look everyone over greeting them with a smile. They return their own greetings with smiles and with the girls acting the same as Buchou did, with tears and smiles full of love.

Koneko-chan however...

Almost like I was a prey caught by surprise and she a predator about to pounce. Koneko-chan launch herself at me her right fist drawn back, and she delivered a hard right hook. It had enough power in it to throw me off my bed and onto the hard tile floor.

""""""Koneko-chan!""""""

Everyone was confused by Koneko's sudden attack against Issei, they were rooted to where they stood unable to comprehend on the situation that was Koneko attacking me.

Koneko didn't respond to their cries and approach my down form. She gave a kick to my chest temporarily knocking the wind out of me. Hey if you vomited before then get hit in the chest you will know it's not a pleasant feeling. Koneko then pick me up from my gown. Through lidded eyes I could see the anger and rage she had in her hazel eyes. All that hatred was directed at me and for a good reason.

She delivered another punch to my chest then an uppercut that threw my head back. I recover only to be hit again by another right hook that sent me to the wall near the door.

"Koneko! Stop this madness at once. As your King, I order you to stop this at once."

"Koneko-chan. Why are you hurting Ise-san so?"

Buchou and Asia ask Koneko but she only ignore them, never looking their way her gaze was focus solely on me.

Bringing a hand to my head, I could feel the warmth of my blood pouring down my face. I knew I had a concession from that last hit not to mention a few broken ribs from her previous hits. Ddraig's flames began to work at healing my internal injuries. I slowly began to stand up, it put pressure on me when I just woken up and most of my bones are still sleep.

I knew full well why Koneko was attacking me and I understood this, that's why I have not attempted to defend myself or dodge her attacks. She needed to vent her anger, and I was the one to be her punching bag.

Just as I brought myself up to my knees, my head was forcefully grab and pushed into the wall behind me. I then felt a body straddling my lap, opening my eyes I saw the angry Koneko straddling my lap with a fist in front my face.

Saying nothing, the blood falling down my head, the bruise on my face slowly healing from Ddraig healing me. I looked Koneko-chan in the eyes, the intensity she stared back at me was terrify but not unwelcome.

She took a few deep breaths, calming her blood enough to speak she look me in the eyes, not removing her fist from my face.

"Senpai... Ise-senpai... How do you know Kuroka-nee-sama? How did you two meet if you would go so far to protect her?" She clench her fist, telling me to speak the truth or else...

"Koneko, know that everything I did was to protect you. Kuroka wanted to take you with her, so that you may properly learn how to use your nekomata powers and I know you don't want that. Not yet anyways. You're still coming to terms on whether to use or not use your true powers. And you meeting Kuroka wouldn't help with your decision. When you finally decide on what you want to do. I want it to be your decision made by you, not by some else making the decision for you. And for meeting Kuroka, that was my first time meeting her."

I spoke the truth and Koneko seems to believe me. Drawing her fist away from my face she relax on my lap. She seems to agree with my reason as she then wrap her arms around my neck. I wince at how tight she held me but I ignored the pain.

Koneko-chan heard my groan of pain and released her cat ears and tail, her tail wrapped itself around my waist. She tried to comfort me seeing that she's the one who caused me to be in this state when I had just woken up from a three day coma.

"I'm sorry, Ise-senpai." Koneko apologized, her head was resting on my chest. Her grip tighten itself around my neck.

"It's okay. I'm at fault too. As your senpai, I should not have kept secrets from my kouhai." I smiled a bitter smile. Sometimes it hurts to protect your loved ones from the shadows. Koneko is an excellent example.

Suddenly, I wasn't all that hungry for breakfast after all.

A knock was heard at the door, Akeno-san, Kiba, Asia, Xenovia, and Gasper were still outside standing by the doorframe when they heard the knock. We all turned our heads to the door, looking behind the rest of the ORC, we saw a man wearing white hooded robes flank by two bodyguards. All three were wearing the same white high-collared cloaks.

The man in the center removed his hood showing his handsome face, brown eyes, and small goatee. His hair fell down to his upper back just past his shoulder blades, it was a bit spiky and unkempt yet still had a look of professionalism to it.

"Apologies for interrupting. I was told this was Hyoudou Ise-kun's room?" Ezio asked the ORC politely.

"This is and I'm sorry for asking but who are you?" Buchou asked the man she had never met before.

"My apologies once again, I am Ezio Belphegor. I'm the fifth of the now Five Great Satans."

You could hear a pin drop at this revelation, not a word could be said as standing in front of us was the newest Maou named Ezio who we heard much about at the meeting last month.

Immediately, Buchou and the others bowed to Ezio that I feared they may have pulled something.

"E-E-Ezio, no, Belphegor-sama. Please forgive us for not noticing you sooner." Buchou was practically sweating bullets with a nervous expression on her face at meeting our newest Maou.

Ezio dismiss this and politely ask all of us to stand which we did without fault. "Please don't bow to me. Like you, I too was just a normal devil with dreams of my own. Now I'm a leader to my people but my mindset has not changed since I first took office. So please, do not bow your head, I would like you to treat me as you do with Sirzechs when he visited the human world."

This guy was awfully polite and generous, saying he wants us to see and talk to him like we're equals. He's in my good books already.

Kiba raised his hand for a question and Ezio-sama pointed to him, Kiba lowered his arm then spoke with our newest Maou. "Ezio-sama, if you don't mind me asking what is a Maou doing at the hospital?"

"Ah, yes I nearly forgot. I came to speak with the newest sekiryuutei that I have been hearing much about. I wish to speak with Hyoudou Ise-kun alone if you don't mind." Ezio ended with a serious look, different from his friendly smile he showed us.

"It's okay with me Buchou." I said as Asia and Xenovia helped me back into my bed.

Buchou looked at me then to her peerage before nodding her head.

"Very well, I'll allow it." Buchou and everyone began to leave the room, the two bodyguards that came with Ezio-sama also waited outside with the black haired male closing the door behind Ezio-sama.

Now leaving just me and Ezio-sama in the room he came to the side of my bed standing. I waited for two minutes to see if anyone was listening in on our conversation. Looking at Ezio-sama he waited there patiently with smile I stayed looking at him for another minute then said.

"What is there to report?" My features harden like I was prepared for battle and my tone of voice became serious and calm, befitting of a high-ranking commander or born leader.

Ezio-sama... he bowed! To me! He answered me with his head bowed. "The Khaos Brigade, especially the Old Maou faction is beginning to move. Just as you predict they would... Ezio-sama." '

Ezio' answered me like a knight addressing his King. And he's not wrong.

Because **_I'm _**the real Ezio, now known as Ezio Belpehor, the fifth Maou and the strongest amongst them with Sirzechs behind me.

**A/N: Okay! How many of you honestly believe I brought in _the _Ezio from the Assassin's Creed series? I see you guys in the back! All kidding aside, as much as I would love to use my all time favorite character in a video game. I can't because Ezio already has a legend of his own. I only burrowed his name to use for Issei's cover when he went solo. Everything will be explain in the next chapter which is the flashback arc. Be honest? How many of you actually believed I used Ezio Auditore?**

"Good... Is everyone returning back to the villa or to the headquarters back in the human realm?"

"Your Queens are gathering everyone back to the human realm. They will all be in attendance in five days, some still need to complete the assignments and missions you gave them."

I nodded my head then turned to the kneeling 'Ezio'.

"Thank you. When you're done with the work here I want you to return to the tower then dispel yourself. But before you do sent Taketora and the other to our headquarters, understand?"

"Your wish is my command, your highness." 'Ezio' stood up, he then returned to his normal smiling self when he walked into the room. "It was a pleasure to meet you, Ise-kun. I hope your legend continues to grow stronger."

"I'll do my best, Ezio-sama."

I smiled watching as he left the room, his two bodyguards following after him.

**xox**

The day of the decisive battle-.

The battle between Buchou and Kaichou.

Yesterday, I was approached by Azazel-sensei.

He approach me before the meeting to see how I was doing and to give an explanation on why I allowed Kuroka to escape. Like I told Buchou and the ORC back in the hospital room that I will explain everything after the Rating Game against Sona.

Azazel didn't seem to accept my answer but acquiesce for now saying he wanted to know everything later.

At the moment I have been put under house arrest by Buchou as the Underworld was searching for me.

Azazel mention that he, Sirzechs and the remaining Maous were trying to put this to sleep and I was order not to leave the estate until tomorrow for our game against Sona.

Azazel told me this would not only be a match between two friends and rivals that was Buchou and Kaichou. But for me as well, this would be my "redemption" to redeem myself in the good light of the Underworld. It could work, prove my strength as well as my loyalty to Buchou by fighting for her.

Only one way to find out if this works or not.

There was a huge magic circle underneath the Gremory castle for the exclusive use of transporting us to the game area.

Our group gathered on top of the magic circle, and prepared to transport to the game area, where the battle would soon be commencing.

Besides Myself, Asia and Xenovia, we were all wearing our Kouh Academy summer uniforms. Asia was in her sister clothes, and Xenovia was wearing her bondage-like battle clothes that she had worn the first time we met. And I was still wearing my all white clothing.

Both of them seemed to be full of fighting spirit. And the Sitri side also seemed to be wearing their Kouh Academy uniforms.

Buchou's father, mother, Millicas-sama, and Azazel-sensei spoke from outside of the magic circle.

"Rias, you've lost once before. Win for sure this time."

"Fight a battle that won't make you ashamed as the next head of the family. Everyone else as well, okay?"

"Do your best, Rias-nee-sama!"

"Well, I've taught you about the things you needed to be informed about this time. All that's left is to exert yourselves and go all out."

Sirzechs and Grayfia weren't here, but they seemed to have already moved to a spectator's lounge for the exclusive use of VIPs. It was said that not only the leaders of the three great powers were present, but also VIPs from the other powers were invited. It seemed that sensei would be heading there after this.

Our game was getting a lot of attention... As expected, among the promising young devils, the fight between the two little sisters of the Maous was being basked in attention...

A feeling of tension floated in the air, but the magic circle mercilessly began to shine.

-At last, the game had began.

"Here we go..." I said just as we were teleported away.

**xox**

The place we arrived at after jumping through the magic circle was- a place full of tables.

-This was a wide restaurant somewhere? When I thought that and looked at the surroundings, it seemed to be a dining floor, with fast-food restaurants surrounding the tables.

Was this also an exact replica of a real place, prepared in a space for our exclusive use? Surely the devils power is amazing as always.

Huh? I feel like I've seen this place somewhere before... Things like the shopping arrangement matched somewhere within my memories.

I stepped out from this floor a bit and looked around the interior. There—was a vast shopping mall there.

Familiar stores were lined up within the interior, and there was a glass-ceilinged atrium! Light spilled down through the glass.

This oblong shopping mall and this glass atrium! They were ones that I knew well!

"I didn't expect that the department store near Kouh Academy would serve as the stage."

Buchou said this as she came up next to me.

Yes, the game stage was the department store we often went to! At that time, we heard an announcement in the store!

**[Everyone, I, the "Queen" of the Lucifer Group, Grayfia, will be carrying the role of arbiter in the "Rating Game" between the Gremory group and the Sitri Group on this occasion.]**

Just like during the battle with Riser, the announcer was Grayfia. But, wasn't her introduction slightly different from last time? That time she called herself a servant of the Gremory family, yet this time she clearly stated that she was part of the Lucifer group. Was it because the quality of the game was slightly different from last time...?

**[In the name of my master, Sirzechs Lucifer, I will watch over the battle between these two families. It's a pleasure to be here. To get right to the main topic, the battlefield for today is the department store within the neighbourhood of the school "Kouh Academy" that Rias-sama and Sona-sama attend, which has been prepared within a separate space as the game field.]**

Since the game field was once more somewhere that we were familiar with, you would think that it would make things easy for us, but the same goes for the Sitri group as well. Since they've also come to this department store many times.

This department store which had become our battle stage was a two storied building. It wasn't that big in terms of height.

However, it was a long shopping mall across its two floors and the atrium, so it was considerably large horizontally. The rooftop was a parking lot. Besides that, there was also a multi-storey parking garage elsewhere.

**[Both groups have been transported to their respective "bases". Rias-sama's "base" is on the second floor of the east side, while Sona-sama's "base" is on the first floor of the west side. In order for "Pawns" to promote, please go to your opponent's "bases".]**

Our base and our enemies' base were on opposite ends of the department store. We were on the second floor's most eastern side. The opponents were on the first floor's most western side. Around our base, there was a pet shop, an arcade centre, a dining floor, a bookshop and a drugstore. On the first floor beneath our base, there was a branch store of a major second-hand bookshop company, and a sports-supplies shop.

Over on the opponent's side, there was a grocery shop, an electrical appliance store, a junk food shop, and a general goods store.

During the battle, each side would have to respectively head towards the other end of the department. That was simple and clear, but it wouldn't go like that.

**[This time, there will be special rules. Documents on this have been sent to each group, so please check them. A single bottle of the healing item "Phoenix Tears" have been provided to each team. Furthermore, the time to strategize before the battle is thirty minutes. Contact with the opponent during this time is forbidden. The game is scheduled to start after thirty minutes. Then, let the strategy time begin.]**

After the announcement, everyone quickly gathered together. We couldn't waste even one minute of this time.

"The battlefield is modelled on the department store near Kouh Academy. So it's an indoor battle."

Buchou said this while looking at a guide map of the department store's interior that was depicted on the dining floor's wall. There was also a personal diagram of the place divided into chess squares in Buchou's hands.

We had encamped ourselves in the aforementioned dining floor and were planning out our strategy.

I thought about how each side had a base on this certainly wide battlefield, and how we would have to run around within this field. It was like that during the House of Phoenix battle as well.

Rather, the stage was the department store near our school! This was a place we often came to on our way back from school.

More than ninety percent of the students attending Kouh Academy knew about the appearance of the store's interior. Me, Buchou and Asia have also come here on our days off. Buchou looked over the document with the special rule that had been sent to us.

"The rule this time states [Don't destroy the department store which has become the battlefield]; in other words, we can't do any showy battles."

Buchou narrowed her eyes and seemed to be thinking about this rule.

"...I see, so to me, the fuku-buchou, and Ise, this is a disadvantageous battlefield. We can't do attacks that affect a wide area."

It was just as Xenovia said. By saying that it was an interior battle and furthermore that the building itself couldn't be destroyed, A shame really, most of my attacks deal heavy damage, which cause serious injuries or... death.

And Akeno-san and Xenovia are unable to use their most powerful attacks due to this ruling. Affects us in caging those with power, and limits those with power to change strategies.

Impressive indeed.

"That really is troublesome. A battle of large mass attacks has been mostly sealed."

Akeno-san put a hand against her cheek with a trouble face. She gave her opinion after letting out a sigh.

You and me both Akeno-san.

"Gasper-kun's eyes also won't be as effective. There are too many places to hide within the department store. All the goods and products have also been exactly reproduced, so there is an overflowing amount of objects to obstruct his vision. There is also the possibility of surprise attacks in the dark... It's troubling. This is a disadvantageous battlefield for our special characteristics. Because the Rias gremory group's forte is to battle showily, we're completely sealed"

A disappointment, but I can still work with this, disregarding our sealed predicament. I can easily turn this game around into our favor.

Now we'll see just how Sona herself, will fight around this sealed rule. She must already prepared for such a dilemma should it occur.

Buchou shook her head at Akeno-san's words.

"No, Gasper's eyes couldn't be used from the start. They put in a restriction on it here. {The use of Gasper Vladi's Sacred Gear is forbidden], it says. The reason is clear and simple. Since he still can't perfectly control it yet. They judged that it would be problematic if the entire game was spoiled by his eyes going out of control. Giving him Ise's blood is also prohibited. It seemed that they've provided him with Sacred Gear-sealing glasses developed by Azazel. [Since it was made for Gasper's exclusive use, it won't have any particular bad influence on his body] –so it says here. Really, he likes to prepare."

Yet another problem befalls us, however it doesn't effect us to severely. I heard that Gasper didn't make much progress through his training with his Sacred Gear. He was able to get stronger, much more than he was previously.

But in the end he'll just prove a nuisance

"Then, will Gasper fight using magic and his vampire abilities?"

Buchou nodded at my question.

"That's right. From the beginning, his time-stopping power carried a lot of risk. The other side has not only the counter-types I mentioned before, but also Saji-kun, who possesses a Sacred Gear that absorbs the ability of others, so we don't know what kind of counterattacks they'll use. Like suppressing it with genjutsu. There are also other technique's to take away a person's vision. When talking about such things it becomes impossible to us that power in either the games or actual battle. Using meticulous caution is only natural."

"...The Rating Game isn't something you can win simply by having a lot of power. The battle situation changes completely according to the battlefield and rules. Because this is a ground where even devils that lack strength can depend on wisdom and rise higher, it has become popular in the Underworld and among the other powers. The rules this time may be disadvantageous to us. However, if we can't make up for this, we won't be able to win and advance in the games from now on. [Even a "Pawn" can take down the "King"]- this is not only a basic rule in chess, but also a proverb of the Rating Games. In other words, it implies that [anyone can win with the proper method]."

Akeno-san also approved of Buchou's words and nodded.

"That's right. There may be indoor battles like this on true battlefields as well from now on. If that were the case, we wouldn't be able to completely display our power like today. This may be a good opportunity for us. Today's battle is most suitable for getting used to indoor team battles."

We all nodded our heads in agreement, Kiba raised his hand and gave a proposal.

"Buchou, I'll go look at the rooftop and parking garage. Since there are stairs nearby. I'll go check them out."

Buchou nodded.

"Please do, Yuuto."

Kiba immediately headed out at a quick pace.

Buchou then gave instructions to Gasper next.

"Gasper, please change into bats and fly to every location within the department store. In the opening of the game, you'll inform us of the situation within the department store in detail."

"R-Roger!"

So, the crossing-dressing vampire has some fight in him after all? This is his first fight after all, hopefully he doesn't fall under pressure.

The strategy-planning continued on after that as well and we decided on even the minute tactics.

I will admit that Buchou took careful timing when planning our plan of attack. Analyses and leaving no stones unturned at every possibility that could be used against us. She learn a lot from Azazel's training, I'd rank her at an intermediate strategist at best.

Then, once half the time had passed since the strategy session started, we had solidified our plan.

Buchou looked around at us and spoke.

"The game will be starting fifteen minutes from now. We'll gather here again in ten minutes. Everyone, please remain on standby with your respective methods of relaxing until then."

At Buchou's words, we all broke up and walked away.

Buchou entered a shop on the dining floor and began to pour herself some tea. So she was enjoying some tea until the time came.

Gasper was eating donuts at a donuts shop.

Asia and Xenovia were talking about this and that in front of a hamburger shop.

Kiba was rummaging through the drugstore besides the dining floor.

I see, that medicines and the like were copied as well, he was trying to find things to take.

Everyone was trying to spend their time until the starting time with their own respective relaxing methods.

Well then, why am I still standing around-

I left the place and entered the bookstores near the dining floor.

Incredible, this bookstore was perfectly reproduced just like the rest of the mall!

With no real destination in mind I wondered around until I found myself in the medicine section of the bookstore.

Perhaps I should make myself a coffee while I'm here. I mean, come on, exactly what kind of bookstore doesn't have a indoor cafe build inside a bookstore. I have yet to not find one, so it must be a mandatory thing to have.

I began to looked through the books on the shelves pulling out and reading those I found interesting before placing them back where they were.

I lost track of how long I been here because looking down at my watch their was five minutes left!

Perhaps the girls were right about me getting lost in my books. Besides for studying purposes, I own a library of books ranging from adventure novels, romance and drama filled mysteries, and plays.

What? I'm a bookworm apparently. Want to fight about it?

"Ise-kun What are you doing?"

Munyuuuuuu

I felt something extremely soft on my back. From our time in the hot springs all those weeks before this same softness hasn't been plagued from my mind. And this voice. I knew it was Akeno-san.

"Akeno-san, is there something you need?" Instead of answering my question, Akeno-san embraced me from behind even tighter.

"A-Akeno-san, what are you doing?"

"...I'm getting courage from Ise-kun."

Akeno-san had a painful voice. I see, she intends to use her true power for this game.

I recall that Buchou had also said that she was getting courage by grasping my hand during the meeting between the great powers.

"...I need the courage to fight... Because I might have to use the other power that flows inside me this time. I'm scared. I hate it. That's why, I'm getting courage from Ise-kun."

I see, she resolved to use the power she despises to move forward. While I would like Akeno-san to have more time to accept her real power, it can't be done. Still whether she uses her real power or not, I'll always remain by her side, forever even after death claims me.

I refuse to leave Akeno-san, Buchou, Asia, and everyone else alone anymore!

"If you're fine with me, please fully get courage from me."

I grasped the hand of Akeno-san as she embraced me and spoke while smiling. If Akeno-san could gather courage from someone like me, it was for the best.

"When I bring out my power of light, will you watch, Ise-kun? If Ise-kun is watching, I will able to use it."

"Of course, and I'll welcome you with open arms when you've finished your performance."

"...I'm happy. If I'm together with Ise, surely... You belong to Rias, but even so I will always... be by your side."

Akeno-san said something in a low voice, I heard it clearly and smiled.

Akeno-san moved away from my back. But, her eyes were moist- Suddenly, Akeno-san brought her face close to mine this time- Akeno-san's lips were. I closed my eyes and lean closer, are lips were just about to touch-

"...Ise-senpai, it's almost time to gather."

When mine and Akeno-san's lips were just about to touch, Koneko-chan unexpectedly appeared!

I was expecting for Koneko to punch me while saying, "disgusting senpai", or something hurtful. She just sighed with half-closed eyes.

"Ara ara, Koneko-chan. You saw us. Ufufufu. Ise-kun, thank you. I'm already okay now."

Akeno-san returned to her usual pleasantly smiling face, and tried to leave this place.

However-

"...Next time, for sure... with you..."

She left with that, her expression as she left seemed regretful at having to part.

Next time for sure, Akeno.

As I nodded with certainly on that- Koneko-chan grasped my hand.

"Koneko-chan?"

I was surprised by her sudden action, but she spoke while blushing red.

"...Please give me courage too."

I see. This girl was also going to try using her power she had suppressed until now. Her hand was trembling. She was very scared. She feared that her nekomata power might swallow her up-.

"Sure. If you're fine with me, use me as much as you like."

I grasped her hand back with a smiling face.

If Akeno-san and Koneko-chan could obtain the courage to get over their problems by holding someone like me, it was a small price to pay.

"...Ise-senpai, aren't you afraid of me, as a nekomata?"

Koneko-chan asked me this with an anxious expression.

"No, not at all."

Hearing that, Koneko-chan looked completely astonished. She seemed to come to terms with something because she nodded her head, then grasped my hand harder.

"...I'll use my nekomata power."

"-!"

"...I hate what nee-sama became. But as things are now. I may not be able to be useful to everyone. That's why, I'll use it."

She had a resolved look. So she overcame her problem when she met with her sister and declared that she would break off her relationship with her.

"Hmm. I know you'll become strong, Koneko-chan. One day you will overcome your nekomata powers that you are no longer afraid. I stay by your side to help you on your path, and stop you should you be swallowed. I won't allow you to become how Kuroka ended up. I promise."

"...You really are a gentle Sekiryuutei."

She seemed to murmur something, like with Akeno-san I heard it.

Thank you Ddraig.

By the way, your cheeks were a deep red, Koneko-chan. Was it something I said? I look worried at Koneko's face suddenly changing a deep shade of crimson.

**xox**

-It was the appointed time.

We gathered at the dining floor and were waiting for the starting time.

Then, an announcement streamed through the store.

**[It is now time to begin. Futhermore, the time limit for this game will be a blitz-style of three hours. Then without further ado, game start.]**

Game start!

Buchou stood up from her seat and spoke with an expression filled with fighting spirit.

"Your instructions are just as we agreed on before. Ise and Koneko, and Yuuto and Xenovia will split into two separate groups. Ise and Koneko will advance through the store interior. Yuuto and Xenovia will advance forward via the parking garage. Gasper will transform into many bats and do surveillance and reporting inside the store. According to the condition of your progress, me, Akeno, and Asia will go by the route of Ise's group."

We listened to Buchou's instructions and we fitted communications-use microphones in all of our ears.

"Now then, my cute servant devils! We won't lose again! This time, we'll win!"

[Yes!]

Everyone was filled with fighting spirit. Naturally!

"Then, Xenovia, let's go."

"Yes, Kiba."

Kiba and Xenovia headed out first. They rushed out from the dining floor and headed down the path that connected to the parking garage.

Now then, we were next to leave after Kiba and Xenovia.

"Koneko-chan, let's go."

"Yes."

Me and Koneko left that place behind and headed out. Koneko-chan had already told everyone that she would use her power.

Buchou's reading was this. She predicted that the enemy would read out our movements as following.

I would burst into the base while avoiding battle as much as possible. In order to promote myself to [Queen].

The quick-witted Kiba and Xenovia would move together and go around back through the parking garage to the base. There they would disturb the enemy's formation and attract the attention of the enemy. In order to promote to [Queen], they would quickly distract and lead the enemy away from their base. When I become [Queen], everyone would temporarily pull out then attack once again. Buchou would also move out at this time.

In any case, making me the Sekiryuutei promote to [Queen] was considered most important- or so as it would seem.

Buchou assumed that Kaichou would read us like this, and so did the opposite instead.

I was moving forward just as Kaichou would predict. They would also receive an attack. But, our true main offence was Kiba and Xenovia. It wasn't a diversion, but a genuine attack. Instead, I would be the feint.

Since the opponent would aim at me and send out several assassins, Buchou predicted that the area around the [King] would be short-staffed. Of course, assassins would also be sent after the parking garage, but we expected that it wasn't secured that much and would be assaulted by Kiba and Xenovia.

Meanwhile, we would aim at the [King] and claim checkmate.

The tactic for using my Sekiryuutei power was different. This time, I wasn't playing an active power-role. Since I was a first-most member of Buchou's family. I have to combine my power with everyone else's.

"Ise, good luck."

"Ise-san! Do your best! Don't lose!"

"Ufufu, I expect to see your cool side."

Buchou, Asia, and Akeno-san all had high expectations of me. Don't worry, I won't disappoint and my cool side is my best side from what I'm told by my two queens, anyways.

I don't intend to lose, it's time I show my true power too!

Me and Koneko-chan advanced at a subtle pace that neither quite running or walking.

Since sound echoed in the store interior, the opponent would be able to judge our distance from them if we ran. Moreover, the store interior was a horizontally long shopping mall that extended in a straight line towards both ends. We had no choice but to advance while concealing ourselves beneath cover.

...Hmm. There were no enemies in sight. Five minutes had already passed since the game began, but because we were moving forward while being on alert, we'd only progressed through a quarter of the place.

Then, next to me, Koneko-chan—grew cat ears on her head!

Those ears moved with a PIKO-PIKO! What's more, she even grew a tail! Surely, Koneko-chan's nekomata-mode was deadly cute!

Koneko-chan pointed somewhere far away with her finger and spoke.

"...They're moving. There are two people straight ahead moving towards us."

"You can tell?"

"...Yes. Because I released a part of senjutsu in my current state, I can read the flow of spirit fairly well. Naturally, I can't grasp the fine details of it, but..."

I see. But, were those cat ears like sensors? How incredibly handy.

"...How long until we meet up with those guys who are heading towards us?"

"..At this pace, most likely within ten minutes."

-Ten minutes, huh.

Well I only need two minutes to ready this trap I have planned. In fact, everything else should be in place, all that remains is for the mice to take the cheese.

"-!"

Koneko-chan suddenly looked up at the ceiling ahead of us.

"...Above!"

As I followed the gaze of the surprised Koneko- Stretching straight up to the ceiling was a rope—no, a line! Descending from the ceiling using that Tarzan-like rope was-

"-Hyoudou! The first attack is ours!"

Quickly, I grabbed Koneko-chan in my arms and jumped away to dodge. I then looked up following the line seeing who was on the other end.

It was Saji! He prepared to attack me while positioning himself for a knee kick! Moreover, there was someone on Saji's back!

"...Sorry Saji, but this first attack is ours!"

Still holding Koneko-chan in my arms, I swiped my free arm in front of me.

Appearing behind me and Koneko-chan, from no where were millions of arrows made entirely of lighting.

Saji and the person on his back saw this and abandon their follow up attack to dodge my trap. I flipped once and landed on my feet, skidding back then stopping completely. I put Koneko-chan down so she could stand.

We stood ready for battle, our first real Rating Game fight was about to take place.

After evading, without some cuts here and there on their bodies. Saji stood in front of me and Koneko, he was smiling even after fighting through a hail storm of arrows.

"Yo, Hyoudou."

Saji had appeared. Next to him, the one who had been riding on his back was—a girl. A member of the student council, huh. I think she was a first year student. She often acted together with Saji from behind him.

Saji's right arm—had a black snake wound around it several times. Its shape was different from before! There had just been a deformed lizard head there before. Did his Sacred Gear change!?

"iyaaa, that was cruel you know? Here I was after spotting you two hiding behind cover from the ceilings, that I would do a Tarzan attack and catch you off guard. Only, I didn't expect a trap of raining arrows of lighting to nearly skewer me!"

Saji 'cried' looking at his burned clothing, the girl next to him rubbed his back in concern.

Okay... Well, sorry Saji. But I don't intend to lose. Come to think of it.

Gasper should be in enemy territory right this second, and knowing that cross-dressing vampire like I know I do. He's not paying attention to his surroundings and is going to find trouble for himself.

And I have to be the one to save him.

I reached into my pocket, in my hand was a small vial containing white liquid. I drew my arm back like a quarterback throwing a football and I threw the small vial far away.

Saji and Koneko-chan saw me throw something, and Saji grew suspicious and asked me.

"What was that, that you just threw Hyoudou?"

"Don't worry about it. You should focus more on the opponent in front of you."

"Ha! You're right, well prepare yourself, Hyoudou. I've done some training with my Sacred Gear, you're in for a surprise!"

Saji fired a line at me, he was trying to catch me with that line of his again. I didn't dodge this time as I did before when he took us by surprise.

The line was closing in on my chest ready grab hold of me. I slightly raised my magic output surrounding myself in an aura of my magic.

And it work! As soon as the line came within two feet of me, it burned to a crisp.

Saji looked at me with a shock expression at how his attack was stopped. I smiled.

"I know what you're saying, 'What happen to the line?' Aren't I right?" Reaching behind me, gripping onto my obsidian chokuto slowly pulling it out of it's sheath. "If you want to win against me. Then you need to fight this battle as if it were your very last!"

I broke into a sprint getting between Saji and the girl, he looked at me then brought up his Sacred Gear as a shield. Smart move-

Because I brought my sword down in a arc hitting his Sacred Gear and pushing him back. He skid across the floor then stopping. He brought his arm away from his face, he was gritting his teeth.

Looking at his arm covered by his Sacred Gear, there was blood spilling from the wound.

"And that's why you need to take this fight seriously against me Saji. Everything I said back at the meeting for the young devils, none of it was false. So if you still for some explicit reason you didn't believe me. Then you're bleeding arm should refresh your memory."

In no way was I, trying to seriously injure Saji, or kill him. I can't hold back sometimes when I unsheathe my chokuto.

After all, this midnight black sword in my hand is my true strength as a dragon. My dragon instincts for battle are released and I can't hold back.

Saji seem to have recovered as he was back on his feet and looked at me with determination in his eyes.

"Hyoudou. I'm serious now. I'm going to seriously defeat you, the Sekiryuutei."

Then, Saji raised his hand and fired a magic blast.

Don!

He fired another high-volume mass of magic! The size of it wasn't considerable though. Mostly like, he was following the rule that said that not to damage the building as much as possible.

Dodging another magic blast, I closed the distances between me and Saji.

We fought in close combat, however Saji was at a disadvantage against me.

He was quickly put on the defenses with dodging my sword swipes. The length of my chokuto kept him at bay allowing me to continue my attack. I stayed in his blind spot and aimed for small wounds on his person.

Saji knowing he couldn't win in this condition he attempted to withdraw. However, I refuse to let up on my attack. I stayed with him following him like glue, he ducked and moved around my slashes desperately.

While Saji may have gotten stronger from his training, he was far apart from me in terms of power. He said that he was taking this battle seriously to defeat me, the Sekiryuutei.

You can never defeat me, Saji. Not in your current level of power at least. Even so I'm regretful to say that you can never reach my level.

Dodging another swipe by moving his body left. Saji aimed his gauntlet at me and fired.

I moved my head to the right then went for a diagonal cut at his expose weak spot.

Saji quickly maneuver his body away from my sword's direction to the safety of his left flank. He aimed again at my head then fired another magic blast.

Bringing my chokuto by my side, I cut through Saji's magic blast like butter. The two projectiles flew past me hitting the store that me and Koneko-chan were standing in front of.

Those store was destroyed by the blast of magic.

Throughout our small exchange of blows, I thought about how Saji was able to generate enough magic to fire those blast of magic when I knew that he had low magic.

Like myself, how I had low magic before I became a Forsaken. Being a human without magical powers with the only source of magic in me being from Ddraig, I too, was once in Saji's shoes.

Yet, here he was firing blast of magic with enough power to level half of the department stores and destroy a clothing shop.

At that moment, I opened my eyes widely. Because Saji's Sacred Gear had its line connected to his chest- to his heart.

-The source of Saji's continuous attacks was his life force!?

"Saji! Are you converting your own life force...into magic power!?"

"That's right. With my low magic, this is the only way for me to shoot powerful attacks. I convert my life-force into magic power using my Sacred Gear's ability. It's just as you see. I'm [risking my life], as it were."

"I see. Do you really intend to die...?"

Saji—smiled with a serious look.

"Yeah, I intend to die. I intend to beat you with the intention of dying. -Do you understand our frustration, having our dream laughed at! Do you understand our desperation as we believe in our dream? This battle is being broadcast across the entire Underworld. We have to show the seriousness of the Sitri group in front of those guys that laughed at us!"

Suddenly, I remembered that scene.

-Yes, this is similar to the time where I marched into Buchou's engagement party.

I didn't consider my own life and simply marched forward to save Buchou. Even if I died, knowing that I could possibly die. I didn't halt or turn back.

I move forward because only death awaited me should I stop. This battle overlapped with that scene.

But I could careless what Saji's reasons are for this battle are. Regardless that this scene mimics my attempt to rescue Buchou. This is not the place and time to shout out your determination to win.

If this was a real battle, on a real battlefield... Those type of people are always cut down first.

I know because I personally killed such men, and I disregarded their dreams with a cold shoulder.

Shaking my head, I charged at Saji once more and our dance began once again.

As me and Saji were going through a fierce battle of dodging and drawing near at that time, Koneko-chan and Saji's kouhai had started attacking and defending against each other next to us.

Koneko-chan was superior in hand-to-hand fighting. Even so, though, the female opponent was hanging on well and the battle was intensifying.

From the corner of my eyes, I noticed that amidst her dodging Koneko-chan's attacks, Saji's kouhai was preparing something by creating a magic circle.

Deciding to lend a hand to my kouhai. I blocked one of Saji's punches by catching it within my forearm. Trapped, I delivered a hard right to his face.

This push him back, leaving him starry eyed. Using his moment of weakness, I turned to Koneko-chan's fight just as the girl she was fighting was firing her attack.

I quickly threw something out from my left hand, they looked like small pebbles. The size of marbles. They hit the magic circle in front of the girl... which then suddenly disappeared.

The girl wore a confuse look on her face seeing her attack was stopped?

Koneko-chan didn't miss the opening! She clad her fist in a pale white aura and drove it into her opponent's chest!

Bang!

A good-sounding noise rang through the surroundings. At that instant, Saji's kouhai dropped to her knees!

"...I drove a fist clad with spirit energy into you. Since damage was also dealt to the blood vessels flowing inside you at the time, you won't be able to build up magic anymore. Furthermore, the damage also pierced through your insides... You can't move anymore."

So said Koneko-chan!

Azazel had said this before.

_[Koneko's true fighting style, which mixes senjutsu and hand-to-hand combat, will certainly become a weapon. An attack that not only deals damage to the opponent's body, but also their blood vessels that circulate within their body will break the enemy's aura from its foundation. However, if she becomes consumed by power, she must stop using it immediately. Senjutsu can read and handle spirit energy, but it also takes in the malice and ill will that floats in the world. Koneko's sister became like that because she absorbed too much malice as well.]_

This was Koneko's fist shot! She fired a blow filled with spirit energy. It dealt external damage, of course, but its main destructive power was- the damage it dealt within the body! It sent spirit energy that was charged within her fist into the opponent's body and dealt damage to their internal organs!

Even if the damage from the punch itself didn't penetrate, as long as the fired spirit energy destroyed their interior- the effect was enormous!

A punch that dealt damage to the interior! So this was the attack that Koneko-chan had sealed. If she uses it well, she may be the servant with the most effective attack amoung us.

"...Saji-senpai, I'm sorry."

After she let just those few words leak out, the kouhai's shone and she disappeared from here. She had retired and been transferred away because she had sustained serious damage.

**[One of Sona Sitri's "Pawns", retired.]**

"...I have become a hellcat. I won't lose!"

Well said from my adorable kouhai!

Now then, since Koneko-chan had decided while looking cool, I have to exert myself as a senpai as well!

Having recovered from my earlier hit, Saji fell back to shooting magic bullets at me. I held my ground and cut them down on the spot.

I only dodged when it was required to escape a stray bullet from the machine gun fire Saji was firing.

"Haahaa...Haahaa..."

But, Saji's exhaustion from repeatedly firing that magic was also quite severe. He won't be able to keep it up!

"...Ise-senpai, I'll help."

"...Hmm. I would have refuse but since I interfere in your fight it's only fair that I accept your help."

I held my hand out for Koneko to grasp, she move her hand to grab my when Saji's voice rang out.

"...Sorry, Toujou Koneko-chan. I want to win against Hyoudou, against the Sekiryuutei one-on-one. Didn't I tell you? Our dream is serious. We will build a school. We will construct a school without discrimination in the Underworld. And I will become a teacher... That is my dream...This battle is being broadcasted across the entire Underworld. That's why this has meaning. I, a [Pawn]! Will win against the same [Pawn], Sekiryuutei Hyoudou Issei! I will defeat the Sekiryuutei! I'll win and say it boldly! That I will become a teacher!"

Saji said this with a complacent smile which soon turned serious. Saji was serious. His gaze was strong and had neither shadow nor gloom anywhere in it.

He fired another line at me, I cut it in half and the second line he fired behind the first one to use as a distraction, was burned away when coming too close.

"-This is going nowhere, huh."

As Saji sighed, he gathered a mass of magic power unlike anything until now between his hands!

What size! It will affect the entire surroundings!

As I felt that, that magic power was compressed and shrunk. Then, a magic bullet the size of a softball was created between Saji's hands.

"Koneko, get behind me." I asked Koneko-chan to get behind me, not only to better protect her from Saji's attack, but also from my own.

She nodded and got behind me, using me as a wall which in this case or always, I was a wall to protect my friends and loved ones.

"With this, it won't affect the surrounding area, and it will completely destroy just your body."

Having made that, Saji—was already breathing heavily. An attack filled with all his might. That was what he had created.

He intended to kill me with that.

Saji smiled a bit.

"I was jealous of you. The pride of your master and senpai. The Sekiryuutei. Everyone knows about you. But, even though I'm the same [Pawn] as you, I have nothing! That's why. I obtained pride and self confidence. I will kill you, the Sekiryuutei!"

That was Saji's yell. I didn't know. To think that he saw me like that...

Still, I can't back down because they failed to protect Sona's dream back at the young devils previews.

My answer was returning my chokuto back to it's sheath and got in a quick-draw stance.

Tooon!

Saji finally shot the attack filled with all his might!

It approached me and Koneko-chan at a rapid pace, you could feel the heat radiate off it. Enough to make you sweat from the heat of it and fear paralyzing your body.

That's what it felt like... yet-

The familiar sound of a sword being drawn could be heard.

Back to the fight, however the tide of battle had changed in victory for the Gremory group.

Standing three feet behind Saji, sword at his side the obsidian blade was stained in red- life giving liquid that was blood.

It was me with an impassive look on my face. Any emotion was drained away from my brown eyes.

And standing three feet behind him was Saji with a look of utter disbelief.

The magic bullet he fired was no where to be seened.

"I grow tired of your howling, Saji..."

Sheathing my sword into the sheath behind my belt, hearing the 'click'.

Suddenly, Saji's body erupted in a fountain of blood, an open wound on his left side showed exactly where my carefully placed strike had hit.

Looking behind me, some blood covered parts of my long brown hair and face, just the left side of my face is covered.

Saji stayed standing for six seconds then collapsed onto his back.

Me and Koneko-chan walked towards the immobile Saji, his body began showing signs disappearing soon. He cough out some blood from his mouth then gave me and Koneko-chan a pained, but happy smile.

"I-I-I lost... I still couldn't avenge Kaichou's humiliation from before. I couldn't defeat Hyoudou even after everything, even when I took our fight seriously, I still lost... "

"Saji." I called to the [Pawn], of Sona Sitri. He slowly looked my way, he didn't have much time before he disappeared to receive medical attention. So, I'll keep this short.

"I'm sorry for how those elders laughed at Sona's dream last month, I know that it was painful for you guys since Sona is your master and as her servants you will do anything for your master. Believe me I know."

"I know, but since you stood up for us, the [Pawn] from the Gremory family! The criticises only got worse from there. Not only the elders! But the middle and lower families began to see us as nothing but children who needed the help from the Sekiryuutei who belongs to the Gremory family to protect us. It was humiliating seeing Kaichou mocked in such a way. I don't care if someone makes fun of me, but with Kaichou it's different. If I could defeat you and solely you, in this Rating Game battle. Then I could redeem Kaichou's honor, enough that everyone would stop laughing at her and her dream."

Saji had tears in his eyes as he finished saying this. He was nearing completion of teleporting, he looked at me with a pained smile.

"D-Do you understand why I wanted to defeat you, why I wanted to win so bad against you Hyoudou?"

"I do and I understand."

Saji nodded his head and looked at the ceiling of the department store with a smile.

"However." His smile faded away at the cold look I was giving him, even Koneko-chan shudder under its intensity. "This is no place to shout your wants and dreams to the heavens above. Even if these Rating Games aren't real battles, you should fight like it's one. If you really want others to stop laughing and looking down upon you. Instead of picking a fight with the strongest fighter and defeating him. Stop lamenting about the past and show them! Show everyone that you indeed have the strength and determination behind your words to support your dreams, only then will they listen and take you seriously. It's the only way to get through these biased, thick-skulled devils."

I looked in one direction where I know one of the cameras was located, I glared at it then looked behind me seeing Saji had disappeared, leaving me and Koneko-chan alone.

**[One of Sona Sitri's "Pawn", retired.]**

Turning to look in front of me, I could sense Kiba and Xenovia's arua. They were already battling their opponents, and Buchou had yet to move.

We need to continue with our side of the plan and move forward towards Sona's base.

I turned to face Koneko-chan who look at me, she was thinking the same thing as me.

"Let's go, Koneko. We still have a job to do if we want to support Buchou and help her win." I extended my hand to my kouhai. She nodded with determination and grab my hand with her's.

We continued on our route, hoping that Kiba and Xenovia were doing all right.

**xox**

It had been several minutes since the game had begun. Kiba, and Xenovia entered the multi-storey parking lot.

We advanced forward while cautiously looking through the dimly-lit parking lot. Because we had both encountered a lot of spies in our missions, moving forward like this was our strong point.

Kiba walked in front, and then, after he confirmed that there was no one hiding under cover ahead of them, he called back to Xenovia behind him for her to move forward as well. They repeated this many times and gradually advanced through the parking lot.

The plan was to descend down the car passages on the second floor and go down to the first floor. The elevator was also functioning, but they feared being attacked while they rode it down.

They had no choice but to advance with the most reliable method.

They advanced down the passage from the second floor and set foot on the first floor of the parking lot.

-There was a silhouette before us.

Looking closely, it was a glasses-wearing girl with long black hair-

Kiba knew her. Kaichou's [Queen], the "vice-president of the student council", Shinra Tsubaki-senpai. She held a naginata in her hand.

That's right, I had heard that she was a naginata user. And she held a considerably high-rank with it as well.

"How do you do, Kiba Yuuto-kun, Xenovia-san. I knew that you would come here."

Tsubaki spoke indifferently. There were two girls at her side-. A girl with a tall figure and a slender girl carrying a Japanese sword.

The tall girl was called Yura-san. A [Rook]. The girl holding the Japanese sword was called Meguri-san. A [Knight].

Yura-san excelled in hand-to-hand combat techniques, while Meguri-san was a member of a clan that made their living on the extermination of evil spirits.

Sona had read the situation well. She predicted that Kiba and Xenovia would most likely attack through the garage. She had countered this by stationing three people, one being her queen in the parking lot to intercept them.

Xenovia unsheathed the sword that she carried on her back and Kiba also produced a holy demonic sword in his hand.

Xenovia didn't use Durandal. With that special rule, she wouldn't be able to act well with Durandal. Since its power couldn't be controlled, it would recklessly destroy the building.

Together, they prepared our special weapons and while shortening distance between us and our opponents—they sprang forward!

Giiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin!

Kiba and Tsubaki, and Xenovia and Meguri-san crossed swords. Sparks flashed from the force of the blades clashing, and intense clangs rang out.

At that instant, Meguri-san noticed what Xenovia held in her hand and took a step back.

"...A holy sword!?"

She let out a voice of surprise.

Yes, Xenovia was holding a holy sword. Moreover, it was a legendary one.

"Yeah, this is Ascalon, Ise-kun loaned it to me."

[!?]

Azazel had noticed Ascalon, which was assimilated into the Boosted Gear.

"Ise, can't you remove it?"

Due to these words, the fact that Ascalon could be detached from the Sacred Gear was uncovered. Azazel had then hurriedly handed Xenovia a training plan to get accustomed to Ascalon.

It seemed that she had practiced handling Ascalon while training outside. As both dragon-slaying powers and the Sekiryuutei's power were now imbued in Ascalon, it had changed into a specialised weapon that boasts enormous power.

It may not match Durandal's destructive power, but when taking into account its ease of use, it had a wider range of uses than Durandal.

However, this meant that Ise didn't have Ascalon at present. That shouldn't backfire on us this time, but...

After that, Kiba and Xenovia entered an intense slashing battle with their opponents.

They made sure to avoid each other, but it was the other person on the opponent's side, the [Rook] Yura-san that Kiba was concerned about.

Depending on her movements, they would know whether she regarded either of them as dangerous and was aiming at either Kiba or Xenovia.

While remaining vigilant of Yura-san, Kiba continued firing his holy demonic sword at the vice president!

His and Xenovia's swords emitted a holy wave. If he landed a blow on their opponents, big damage would be definite. If that happened, they would have to retire, as healing technique's were restricted.

A single stroke of the sword. If they suffered a single stroke of their swords, it would become their victory!

As she switched between offence and defence, Xenovia suddenly made a hole in space. Normally, anyone would think that she would materialise Durandal here- But that wasn't it.

A holy aura drifted out from the tear in space and wrapped itself around the Ascalon that Xenovia held.

"-! While keeping Durandal locked up in the space!? You're taking out only its holy aura!"

Tsubaki was shocked as she understood. Xenovia smiled.

"Yeah, I was suggested an interesting way to use Durandal. I somehow managed to achieve it in my training. Now, I can use it more than sufficiently."

Rias and Azazel had also highly regarded Xenovia's Durandal. At the same time, they felt that it was wasteful that she couldn't control the sword.

Durandal was a holy sword that boasted a tremendous sharpness. Therefore, when its owner couldn't control it, it became an assassin's blade. In reality, Xenovia used Durandal, but it was also a fact that she was also considerably tossed about its destructive power.

She may become able to control it eventually. However, until then it was also dangerous to simply swing such an assassin's blade recklessly. Therefore, Azazel had an idea.

"Can you not release only Durandal's aura from the separate space? You could then clad it on Ascalon or a holy sword that Kiba creates."

Kiba was also wonderstruck by such an amazing idea of using Ascalon and his swords like this.

Durandal was simply kept in that space and it continuously emitted its mighty holy aura. Only the aura was taken out from the separate space and the power was poured onto other swords.

It wasn't Durandal itself, but a power equal to its own was limitlessly poured onto a different sword. That—was the new power of the Ascalon that Xenovia held in her hands.

The Fallen Angel Governor Azazel. He had showed all these possibilities to us. Such a fallen angel had been our enemy. Kiba was delighted that he was now on our side.

Xenovia attacked her opponent with Ascalon + Durandal aura!

Giin! Giiiiiiiin!

Silver light and sparks flashed in the darkness of the parking lot. The skill and sword possessed by the [Knight] Meguri-san were quite special, but she was gradually being cornered by Xenovia's speed and power!

"Take this!"

Not overlooking an instant of opening, Xenovia instantly cornered her opponent! She had got her!

But, there was someone who stepped into the space between them—the rook [Rook] Yura-san!

As she put out both of her hands in front of her-

"Reverse!"

Xenovia let out her attack, but the holy aura had disappeared and changed into a demonic aura!

Xenovia's slash became an attack trapped by momentum, and in that moment her sword was caught by Yura-san and flicked away. Yura-san tried to pursue her in that state, but Xenovia regained her balance and avoided her kick.

Gasshaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!

The kick blew away several cars with its force. A direct hit would be dangerous.

Kiba had become speechless from the phenomenon just now. A holy aura become a demonic aura!?

Yura-san had called out "reverse". In other words, she transformed a holy aura into a demonic aura? Was that Yura-san's ability? Or a Sacred Gear? Kiba didn't understand the reason for it, but this was troublesome.

It was a kind of those so-called counters. It's a special case, but it would be bad if that counter was used while Yura-san and Meguri-san worked together.

Ascalon's holy power was reversed and turned into demonic power. Only ordinary damage would be given to a devil from demonic power. Since a devil's origin was from demonic magic. It became just an ordinary slash.

Xenovia also possesses incredible skills, but her battling would be disturbed because she had trained and fought based on holy swords. If she received a counter, even Xenovia would fall.

"Xenovia! Switch with me!"

By his shout, Kiba and Xenovia switched places and exchanged their respective opponents.

This was fine. With his holy demonic swords, the effect of their "reverse" would have no meaning. Because there was nothing when the power of holy and demonic were blended together.

Yura-san also didn't display her "reverse" stance, and she started to attack him along with Meguri-san.

Next to them, Xenovia and Tsubaki had started slashing at each other. Xenovia's furious attacks were intense and at last she managed to corner Tsubaki in front of a wall!

-She had her!

_'Xenovia, decide it instantly like that!'_

As if his thoughts were transmitted to her, Xenovia raised Ascalon and entered a posture for the finishing strike! She can do it! If they take out the [Queen], the whole situation will become considerably easier!

"With this—this match is decided!"

As Xenovia swung down the sword at Tsubaki and dealt a direct hit—at that instant.

"-Sacred Gear, [Mirror Alice]"

A huge ornamented mirror appeared in front of Tsubaki!

Xenovia's slash continued without stopping and crushed the mirror.

Zuooooooooooooooooon!

"-!?"

A wave was released from the broken mirror and attacked Xenovia!

Tsubaki smirked at Xenovia's foolishness at destroying her Sacred Gear [Mirror Alice]. Now that she'll be eliminated from the game, she and her two comrades could choke Kiba between their relentless assault.

However, Xenovia didn't kneel over in pain from striking the mirror, she instead seemed unaffected by the attack and continued charging forward.

Losing her smirk, Tsubaki with a bewildered expression on her face, she spurted out blood.

Appearing behind her was Xenovia who planted Ascalon into the ground. A confident grin on her face.

"It seems that our strategy was a success, don't you think so, Kiba?"

Tsubaki turned her head to the side to find Kiba standing there with a smile, behind him were the defeated forms of Yura-san and Meguri-san.

"Hmm. Ise-kun's strategy worked perfectly, knowing that Sona-Kaichou would have Shinra-senpai and Yura-san as counter types to counter your holy aura when using Ascalon. They would force me and you to switch opponents leaving you to battle Shinra-senpai who is a counter type. Had they succeeded with their strategy they would greatly weaken us from eliminating you from the game. Luckily Ise-kun thought ahead."

"W-What are you talking about?"

Tsubaki gritted her teeth, blood fell from her lips as she struggled to stay standing. Incredulous about how her [King's], plan was foiled so easily.

Xenovia reached for something hidden in her left sleeve then showed it to Tsubaki.

"What is that?"

In Xenovia's hand was a small piece of paper with a single letter written in latin. It was glowing a shade of blue, pulsing every second.

"The reason you're [Alice Mirror] failed to work against me was because of this. Ise gave me this saying-"

**xox**

**Flashback**

"_Here you go, Xenovia..." I handed her a small ruin with the letter "W" in latin._

"_...What's this...?"_

_She grabbed the piece of paper from my hand, examining it with a careful eye. She flip it back and forth, a question mark appeared above her head, she look at the ruin incredulously then she asked me the million dollar question._

"_...What is it exactly?"_

_I can't fault her for not understanding what I handed her, it's written in a language that is no longer spoken or written. Its my fault for expecting too much from her. _

_A plus side was that she look cute when she was thinking hard._

"_It's a ruin, or in better saying, it's a protective ruin. The "W", is short for wall. Meaning it's a defense spell. The reason being I'm giving you this is because I want to test a theory I have on Tsubaki-senpai._

_As Sona's [Queen], I know that she will be yours and Kiba's opponent during the Rating Game. As our plan rest heavily on you and him, Sona's primary defense lies with her Queen. I want you to have this on you when we go in, hide it someone on your person, like your pocket or somewhere, where it won't be seen easy."_

**End Flashback**

**xox**

"It's because of this that you're [Alice Mirror] Sacred Gear failed to injure me as you had hoped. Being a counter type yourself, it was a mistake for a Power-type such as myself to engage you in combat. However; thanks to Ise, I didn't need to fear you countering my strikes, giving me the perfect opportunity to cut down Sona-kaichou's [Queen] with ease."

Xenovia said with a smile, Kiba joining her by her side.

Tsubaki, Yura-san, and Meguri-san disappeared in a show of light.

**[Sona Sitri's Queen, Rook, and Knight, Retired.]**

Came the announcement from Grayfia-san of three of Sona's peerage members defeats. We had overheard earlier at the announcement of two of her pawns also defeated.

Does that mean that Ise-kun and Koneko-chan were successful in their fights too?

We could only hope for the best for our comrades who are all fighting bravely for our master.

"Xenovia let's rest here for five minutes to regain our lost strength and then plan our next move. Hopefully, Buchou has heard of our victory and his moving to confront Sona-kaichou. And Ise-kun, Koneko-chan, and Gasper-kun are also on their way to the enemies base."

Kiba said to Xenovia who nodded at his words. They needed to recover from the last fight, while they didn't suffer any injuries. Without Ise's help they would have been short one [Knight] for sure.

It was decided that the both of them would wait and regain their lost strength. Also paying attention for any news from Rias and the others.

So far, the plan had been proceeding as planned, all that was left was Sona herself.

**xox**

I heard through the announcement from Grayfia that Sona's [Queen, Rook, and Knight], had been defeated.

Excellent work Kiba, Xenovia.

Currently, we have yet to lose anyone from our side. The other side had four. Still, even if we held the advantage through numbers we can't afford to lower our guard just yet. We have to settle this, here and now.

Koneko-chan and myself were moving at a steady pace towards the enemies base. We had received a transmission from Buchou that she was advancing towards the enemy base as well.

If she's advancing means me and Koneko, Kiba and Xenovia. We had done our part of the plan, all that remained was to find Sona herself and finish this.

Nodding my head once, prepared fully physically and mentally. I spoke to Koneko-chan.

"Let's go."

Koneko-chan nodded, and we proceeded towards the final decisive battle.

**xox**

There was a place that looked like a central plaza in the centre of the shopping mall.

Surrounded by a circular bench, there was a clock pillar in the centre of it. Shoppers that got tired with shopping frequently sat down there. Once we had advanced this far, I stopped walking.

Naturally, -Since Sona-kaichou was right there before me!

"How do you do, Hyoudou Issei-kun, Toujou Koneko-san. I do feel a terrible wave of power from you. So this is the terrify power of the Sekiryuutei. It's only natural for everyone to consider it dangerous."

She spoke in a calm and composed tone.

Kaichou was surrounded by a barrier. The ones generating the barrier were the two [Bishop] members of the student council.

Soon, Kiba and Xenovia appeared five feet to our side. I see, so they did managed to defeat Sona's [Queen], Tsubaki.

Good work you two.

"...Sona, you're quite bold. To have come right to the centre."

Buchou's voice! When I looked back, I saw that Buchou had also arrived here.

"Haven't you yourself, the [King], also moved personally as well, Rias?"

"Yeah, since we've already reached the final stage either way. Though things seems to have turned out quite differently than from what you expected..."

It's true. The plan's goal was for Kiba and Xenovia to take down Kaichou. Myself and Koneko-chan were to be bait to lure out Sona's other pieces for the sake of that.

With Kiba and Xenovia both here and well, our job was a success. I'm also taking credit for some of it, for the plan being executed properly due to me countering Sona's movements and locking her down.

Sona sighed heavily then looked back at us.

"Yes, they have. However I won't admit defeat just yet. While my plans failed, perhaps by telling you want I intended to do should weaken your opposition."

"What are you talking about...?"

Buchou asked, her expression morph into one of curiosity wanting to know what Sona had planned from the beginning.

Kaichou was giving a small smile.

"Rias, I saw the video records of how the battle with Riser was finished. What I understood from that was Hyoudou-kun is a boy that won't give up in battle, to the point of being frightening. For the sake of his comrades, for himself, and above all for Rias-"

Kaichou continued further.

"We may not be able to defeat him with just damage. No matter how many times we knock him down, he'll just get back up. To us, your so-called "guts and spirit" is just as astounding as the power of the Sekiryuutei. Yes, if you don't give up and keep on standing up, you believe that you'll eventually your power by several times as well. That is the greatest weapon for Hyoudou-kun."

Good to know someone was paying attention, well the old me that is.

"That's why we had no choice but to beat you with a different method."

From a bag that was being held by one of the [Bishops]-a pack was taken out.

The interior of the pack was red. Like blood. There was a line connected to the pack- so that was what Saji was planning the entire time. It was never to steal my power he was after with those lines. Kaichou confirmed the contents of the pack.

"-It's your blood. You are a reincarnated devil that is a human at your base. It's lethal if a human loses half of the blood coursing through their body. You know that, right? The rule of the Rating Game. When a devil reaches the point of being unable to fight during the game, they are forcibly transported to the medical room."

I knew it- that bastard planned this from the start. He couldn't defeat me in a honest hand-to-hand fight that he resort to something so desperate.

It doesn't bother me in the slightest that he was eliminated, he was giving me a headache with his cries of jealousy. Also in a sense, I impressed that Sona would consider something that is consider inhuman.

"We took advantage of the knowledge provided by Hyoudou-kun back at the summit, him explaining his blood containing healing properties as well as boost in magic. It would have been checkmate for you, Rias."

"-Sona. You-!"

Buchou's expression was wrapped in impatience and slight anger at hearing her best friend and rival admit to wanting to use me as a blood bank. Apparently, that was a big no to her.

"That's right, I intended to use Saji's Sacred Gear to suck out Hyoudou-kun's blood little by little. -Until he entered a dangerous state. In order to continuously use a Sacred Gear, whose original ability is to suck out the energy of the target, to suck out their blood instead, considerable training and precise control was necessary. But Saji wasn't able to accomplish this."

Sona's expression changed to one of disappointment as she look away with a distant look in her eyes.

Now I don't regret knocking out a few of Saji's teeth with that last punch earlier, or making him retire due to blood lost. Nice plan, Saji. But it doesn't count if it's your blood they receive instead of mine.

Still, even if her plan failed to meet it's requirements I'm fairly impress with Sona. This was a battle, and battles you never fight fair. Sona knew of Buchou's weakness of she was overly depended on me, everyone in the ORC is depended of me because I have never let them down before.

By ridding of me first would damage their moral greatly, I'm the linchpin that's holding them all together, the heart in this moving body. Me falling, and it's game over.

Sure, they could power through it but the costs would be great. I promised Buchou and her family a win, and Akeno-san wanted to see my cool side.

I should make due on my promises, now shouldn't I?

Clapping could be heard by everyone, they all turned to look at me walking a little forward to the front of our group, clapping my hands.

"I'm fairly impress with all the calculations and planning you did, Kaichou. Truly I am. Most enemies would just seek a battle one-on-one with the person in front of them. However, that was not the case for you as you knew before hand that you didn't possess enough power to confront me face to face. You resorted to underhand tactics and I don't fault you for it. If you really want to win you have to be willing to use everything at your disposal to win."

I said sagely, as if I was speaking to a bunch of children. I felt myself age to an adult in such a short amount of time!

"But, this is where I also correct you on your mistakes."

My tone of speaking gone cold, ice cold. My eyes grew cold, narrowing to slits. I glared at Sona within the barrier and the two bishops.

Everyone shudder at coldness of my gaze even if it wasn't directed at them!

I started speaking once more, my tone cold and voice deep.

"It's good you put into consideration about how stealing my blood slowly would force me to retire and how remembering how my blood contains healing properties should someone on your side be wounded. After their injuries have been healed my blood's second property is it grants those a boost in their magic reserves. I applaud Saji for his attempt. But his attempt was a colossal mistake on your part Kaichou. And here why."

I held up my left hand with my index finger standing up.

"I'm a very possessive man. Whether it be women, wine, or above all my blood. I'm quite possessive of the latter. You're aren't the first who tried stealing my blood for themselves, far from the first. And sending Saji to fight me knowing his distraught state of mind would increase his overall power with "heavy blow". Was also a poor decision as well. Tannin-ossan told me during my training with him, that the most dangerous opponent in the Rating Game is the "heavy blow" someone who will go to any length, no matter the cost to their well-being to achieve what they desire. With Saji's desire to become a teacher and to support your dream he was the perfect candidate to fight me. He would be should his opponent be someone other than me."

I held up another finger.

"While the "heavy blow" is indeed dangerous when used as a gamble. It also shows the users weakness. The reason being is I hold no sympathy for those who throw their feelings onto the battlefield. I have come across and fought against those like Saji who risk everything including their lives to obtain what they desire. And I cut them all down laughing! I laughed like a deranged maniac as the light leaves their eyes forever, their dreams and ambitions left unfilled."

I held up my ring finger next making it three.

"Your final mistake was trying to take me out when knowing that everyone in the ORC, they depend on me to help them win. They all have their own reasons and desires to place their trust in someone like me. And I don't mind. I have many here and people back home in the human realm who all depend on me, they placed their trust in someone like me to not fail them. I've been used countless times and I don't mind being used if it brings those people some kind of happiness."

Everyone was now looking at me, even the cameras that were broadcasting the battle were all focus on me.

I smiled bitterly at this, perhaps I should just shut up next time and defeat my opponent in front of me instead of starting a lecture.

"...Yes even here, everyone standing behind me all depend on me, they depended on my determination to never give-up to win them the day and that's what I've set out to do."

I look behind me to see everyone looking at me with anticipation. I started with Kiba standing next to Xenovia with his holy demonic sword in hand.

"I'm also the inspiration for some, a goal to be reached or a mountain to overcome. Kiba... He seems me as the latter, while the two of us swore an oath to protect Buchou and the females of the Occult Research Club as the only men of the club and to ensure Buchou never has to cry ever again. Kiba wants to surpass me by standing next to me in terms of strength, he too has regrets and mistakes he's ashamed for. That's why he trained from scratch under his teacher to surpass me- no, the Sekiryuutei. And I await him at the top of that mountain eagerly."

I turned next to me at Akeno-san and Koneko-chan.

"Akeno-san, you said you wanted me to watch you when you brought out your lighting. Know that I'm always watching whether I'm standing in front of you or somewhere far away. I'm always watching. Koneko, you successfully brought out your nekomata powers without being swallowed. I'm proud to call myself your senpai, you're on the right path, not on the path your sister, Kuroka followed. You're on your own path and I'm behind you all the way. The reason I say this to you Akeno-san, Koneko. Is that I'm postponing your performances for another Rating Game. Because it's time I start showing my real power and not hide behind a false personal. But still, I'm proud that you two wanted to show your true power to me that's why you ask me to give you courage back at the bookstore. That's why I'm not afraid when I say this."

I looked at them both with a small smile then looked out in front of me.

"You both struggled, struggled yet you hid it behind a smile so no one could see the pain in your eyes. Azazel and everyone wanted you both to come to terms with the pain in your hearts if you truly wanted to become stronger and support Buchou. Listen when I say that you don't have to follow what anyone says, if it brings you discomfort and pain but you still want to support Buchou, then go for it. If everyone dislikes what you truly are, if they can't accept you then I'll welcome you both with open arms, I will be the light that illuminates the darkness that surrounds you. Because I'll always love you!"

I said it, loud and with no regrets. I revealed that I love Akeno-san and Koneko-chan before everyone viewing this.

Just one thing remains.

"And it's time I'm truly honest with my feelings, there is no wall holding me back any longer and this is the perfect stage to show everyone what this generation's Sekiryuutei is capable of. Starting with this!"

Looking at the stunned expression of Sona and her two bishops, I narrowed my eyes.

"You were the one who drew blood first so don't get angry when I return the favor!"

Raising my right hand in front of me, a white magic circle appeared in front of the barrier Sona was in.

The straight thing about this magic circle was that in the center of it was the kanji for "divide".

"Now, Gasper!" I yelled to my other kouhai who happens to be a male who likes to crossdress.

The barrier surrounding Sona disappeared leaving Sona confused with a bewildered expression on her face, her two bishops were also slacked-jawed at this.

Throwing a knife at Sona it hit her in the chest before 'Sona' disappeared.

"He saw through our disguise!"

One of the bishops said this before I raised my hand towards her and she was swallowed by a red wave of energy.

The other bishop made an attempt to escape, as she was preparing to run I appeared in front of her driving my fist into her stomach. She spit out some saliva and hunched over from the hit then fell unconscious. I gently laid her body down on the ground.

**[Both of Sona Sitri's Bishop, retired]**

Came the announcement from Grayfia, which meant all that remains is the [King] herself. The 'real' Sona Sitri!

Walking a few feet behind the barrier the hologram of Sona was in. I looked up at the glass roof. There! I could sense her up there waiting. Holding my right hand out a small white magic circle formed above my opened palm.

"**Icicle crash dragon!"**

Out from the miniature magic circle was a large white chinese dragon with red eyes made entirely out of snow. It flew high above towards the ceiling passing through the solid surace of the ceiling and then an explosion was heard coming from the roof.

"Nice work out there, Gasper."

"We did it, Ise-senpai!"

I smiled as a group of bats swarm around me. Gasper managed to pull off the task I had given him perfectly. Well done, you cross-dressing vampire.

Walking back to Buchou and the others, Gasper still in his bat form flying next to me.

"Everyone, the Sona in that barrier was a decoy. She was just a hologram image created by those two [Bishops]. Their strategy was to make us wastefully attack the barrier here and weaken us even a little... The real Sona is on the roof frozen but alive. It seems that only her spirit had been moved into the hologram... That's also why Koneko enemy detection couldn't find Sona on the roof."

"And how were you able to figure all that out, Ise?"

Buchou asked me with an astonishing and incredulously expression.

I simply answered her with, "There is more to me than even you know, Buchou. Now grab hold of me! We're going to confront the enemy [King]."

Not asking more questions everyone grabbed hold of me by holding onto a piece of my body. Like that I teleported all of us to the roof.

The only remaining opponent was –the [King], Sona Sitri-kaichou

**xox**

The roof of the department store. The sky outside was white, empty of anything. Because it was within the space of the game.

I reappeared with everyone clinging onto me, they let go seeing we have arrived on the roof.

In front of us was Sona-kaichou.

However, she looked worse for wear being trapped in ice. Everything below her head was frozen solid by a clear sheet of ice. She was petrified in an icicle prison.

Sona turned her gaze towards us and smiled bitterly. Buchou asked.

"Sona, why on the roof?"

"The [King] must survive until the end. That is the duty of the [King]. If the [King] is taken out, the game would be over, right?"

"...Yes, I didn't question the profoundness of that."

"Rias, I find myself proud of your achievement at coming this far with no casualties on your side. Neither Ise-kun nor you made any mistakes. -Please don't make light of that child. You aren't the only ones that are desperate."

"Yes, I could sense it with my body. -Now then, let's settle this, Sona."

"-That won't be necessary, Buchou."

I walked to the front of the group once again moving towards the captured Sona. All eyes on me as I now stood in front of the petrified form of Sona Sitri.

"How do you do, Kaichou?"

"Ise-kun... I see, you aren't only a difficult opponent with power you also have brains as well. It's very different seeing this side of you when all you normally talk about are woman's breast."

"Heh heh, I won't fault you there Kaichou. I didn't make the best reputation for myself at Kouh academy with being labeled a pervert. Kind of silly seeing this side of me, I'm sure."

"No, not at all. I'll admit I like this side of you. You should show it more often."

"Kaichou if I didn't know I suspect that you were hitting on me." I answered with a suavely smile making me look dashing. Sona despite being frozen from the neck down, was heating herself just fine with how red her face became.

"Y-You're wrong. I would not-"

"Haha. I apologize, Kaichou. Just thought I should lighten the mood."

It was cute seeing her flustered like that, I see now why Serafall loves embarrassing her so much.

After Kaichou stop pouting and regain her serious and calm aura. I spoke again only my tone grew as cold as the ice covering her form.

"That was quite the performance you put out there, ten out of ten."

"Hmm. You truly are a terrify ace, Hyoudou Ise-kun. It was you who saved Rias' [Bishop] Gasper-kun and [Knight] Xenovia-san, wasn't not."

I shrugged my shoulders not giving anything away with my facial expression.

"I only made a hypothetical future where they lived, countering your tricks were not as difficult as I first believed."

"What makes you say such a thing?"

Sona narrowed her eyes asking the man before her, his meaning.

"You are a gifted strategist, Kaichou. This battle today proves with all your careful planning and to not leave out a single detail out, speaks of your talent to become an excellent stratgiest. Yet you failed to comprehend several key details."

"Being...?"

I simply pointed down and she followed what I was pointing to. A red magic circle appeared beneath our feet. Sona widen her eyes by a margin at looking at the magic circle.

"Option #1 would be the magic circle beneath our feet. This magic circle would release a storm of flames burning you to the point of being retiring. Option #2."

Many arrows made from blue lighting surrounded us, a single movement and we'd be impale.

"Being skewered by millions of arrows made from my lighting magic. Option #3 was I planted a fail sale within the ruin I gave to Xenovia. Should your plan to eliminate her succeeded the ruin's fail sale would activate and the damage done to Xenovia would return to Tsubaki-senpai and she would retire along with Xenovia."

"Option #4 surrounded the flames I cover my body in. These flames can also absorb magic by eating it. Everytime Saji tried to catch me with his Sacred Gear, my flames would dissolve the line he send and eat the magic in them. He tried hooking me several times and everytime his magic would be absorb to the point where he weaken himself considerably."

Sona's expression became more defeated the more she heard of my many counters to her plans being countered at every turn!

"Option #5 I could personally control one of your servants from where I am anywhere on the map. It's a new technique I have yet to name but its frightening in itself. I could eliminate you without having to attack you myself. Option #6 was the massive explosion spell I prepared outside your headquarters, should you attempt to relocate you would trigger the trap. You're not affected now because you only went to the roof of your base. And believe me when I say it was not easy convincing Gasper to prepare that while remaining unseen. Option #7 would be forcefully sealing your magic where you can't cast any spells. The list goes on those were just the first seven of twenty scenarios that I compose of in the first five seconds of planning. The thing is kaichou is that I knew every move you were going to make before you even made it. This will sound arrogant when say I already planned your defeat back at the summit last month."

I grasped Kaichou's face in my hand bringing her attention solely on me.

"Know this, remember it in your memory for as long as you shall live. Remember that your defeat was planned from the start before we ever set foot on this battlefield. This is the results of challenging a dragon to battle."

Letting go of Kaichou and with a snap of my fingers the ice encasing her was broken. It shattered into million of pieces.

Now free, Sona fell to her knees. Mouth opened and eyes widen in disbelief she was unable to form sentences as I walk away leaving her to wallow in her defeat, I did manage to hear very softly but due to my heighten hearing I heard it clearly.

"I-I surrender."

Walking past Buchou and everyone else I overheard from Grayfia's announcement.

**[Sona Sitri surrenders. Flawless victory. The win belongs to Rias Gremory.]**

**xox**

-Azazel, laughed inside the VIP room.

"...So this is the current Sekiryuutei."

One of the spectating leaders murmured that. The VIP room had become opened-mouthed.

Naturally. Since they just witness an incredible battle happened before them with one side winning without losing a single of their members.

The room was quiet except for the loud crying coming from Serafall who was crying because and I quote. "Sona-chan! Sona-chan! Lost! Waaaa!" She embraced Ezio who with was smiling wrying as he comforted the crying older sister of Sona Sitri.

"...There, there, Levi-tan... It's going to be alright." Ezio's sweat dropped at how he was speaking politics with one of the leaders one second to comforting his friend who was distraught at seeing her little sister lose in a devastating defeat.

Does not bode well for him.

There were many things to discuss that happened during this fight. The [Reverse] used by the Sitri group was among the top topics that were being discuss with the other leaders. Rias Gremory achieving a flawless victory in the Rating Game when this is the only second Rating Game she took part in, her first being against Riser from the Phenex clan.

However, the topic that was still being discuss here in the VIP room and around the Underworld was the brutally and genius of the Sekiryuutei, Hyoudou Issei.

It was strange that only two days ago everyone hated him for assisting the "SS-ranked exiled devil", Kuroka. Now with this single Rating Game his popularity only grew to greater heights than it was before.

Funny how quick everyone in the Underworld changes their opinion on someone so quick?

"Hohohoh, what an interesting battle."

The damn old geezer Odin watched the monitor in seeming satisfaction. For that selfish geezer to give praise. Odin spoke to Sirzechs.

"Sirzechs."

"Yes."

"About that kid who has the dragon Sacred Gear."

"You mean Hyoudou Issei-kun? He has the Sekiryuutei"

"No, I mean the [Pawn] of the Sitri family, while the Hyoudou boy was surely impressive. The other boy caught my interest as well."

His words were highly unexpected for Odin to praise a devil he had never heard of when he first arrived to the Underworld.

"While he was defeated by the Sekiryuutei, he was still fairly impressive. Be sure to take good care of that one. He'll become strong. The weak change in the middle of a match. This is what a true match is."

"That's right, that's right! Odin-oiji-chan really understands things, after all!"

Serafall also praised her little sister's group and seemed cheery. Even though she had watched with tearfully crying face even now. Crying into Ezio's white robes staining them with tears.

"Still, hearing and witnessing Sirzechs little sister win without losing a single member of her team. Kind of reminds me of another devil leader who was undefeated in the Rating Games, he had yet to lose a single person in battle. Hmm, coincidence?"

At Odin's words everyone within the VIP room looked towards Ezio who upon being the center of everyone's gaze sweat dropped. His two bodyguards sighed.

The battle between friends and rivals, the Rating Game between Rias of the Gremory clan against Sona of the Sitri had come to a close with Rias claiming her first victory!

**xox**

The second half of August-.

We of the Gremory group were receiving a farewell from the Underworld at the station in front of the main residence.

In my hand was a medal given to me by Sirzechs, Serafall, and the Norse God Odin. Buchou was there as well as everyone to congratulate me. This medal was something awarded to the person who excelled and fought the most impressively in the Rating Game.

And with my quick-thinking to overall power and lastly controlling the flow of battle made me the MVP so to speak.

"Well then, Issei-kun, I look forward to the day we can meet again. You may return here any time without hesitation. Think of the Gremory family as your own family. Oh, and the castle you requested us to build is nearly complete. The reason why it took longer to complete was our best contractors were elsewhere on another job, but they are here now and will complete the task handed to them. When you visit again, your castle will be complete!"

Buchou's father said that as many servants stood behind him.

"Thank you very much! And it's alright, quite frankly I would be afraid if they had finished over night..."

I was smiling bitterly, but Buchou's mother, Venerana-san also affirmed it.

"Not at all, Issei-san. Please take care of Rias in the human world. Since my daughter can be so selfish, I worry."

"M-Mother! W-What are you saying!?"

Buchou's face turned deep red. How cute.

"Yes! Of course!"

"Oh! Before I forget, come back soon so we can start preparing for the wedding. You know how troublesome these planning a wedding can be, ufufufu."

Buchou's face became an a deeper shade of red, more darker than her hair. Was that possible? She hid her face behind her hands at being reminded that me and her are engaged! Well almost I still have to give her a proper ring to seal the deal. Luckily that day is fast approaching.

I hit my chest and nodded. I'll take care of Buchou! You don't have to worry.

"...Uu, I'm also being moved to tears. The future of my family is bright..."

Buchou's father was crying. Why?

Buchou's mother sighed beside him.

"Wait a minute, dear. Isn't this where the father is supposed to retaliate by saying something like [I won't give up my daughter yet!]?"

"Even if you say that, Issei-kun seems to have surpassed my power already, so isn't it enough already? I think it will be fine even if I settle down soon."

"Please wait until Rias has graduated from high school at least before talking about retirement."

He seemed to be getting excited, don't worry old man you'll be able to retire soon.

"Rias, send us a letter during your remaining summer holidays."

Sirzechs said that while carrying his son Millicas-sama in his arms. Grayfia was standing immediately behind them.

"Yes, onii-sama. You stay well as well, Millicas."

"Yes, Rias-nee-sama!"

We had boarded the train and were giving our last farewells to Sirzechs and the others from the window.

Ah-

At that moment, I noticed. Sirzechs, Millicas-sama, and also Grayfia together.

Two parents and their child together. As I thought, they could hide behind master and servant. But the love two parents show to their child is never easily mistaken.

**xox**

Back on the returning train

I sat down across from Buchou as we rode the train back to the opposite station.

This summer has been eventful not saying my previous summers haven't been either. My life has been nothing but entertaining since I returned from fighting World War Three.

Meeting new devils, announcing my love for Buchou as well as the other females of the Occult Research Club, being engaged to Buchou, make my mark at the young devil summit as a potential war effort, training under Tannin-ossan, meeting Kuroka, Koneko-chan's nee-sama, and handing Buchou her first ever Rating Game victory.

Yeah. My other summer vacations have around the same excitement too.

Suddenly, Koneko-chan appeared waking me from my thoughts... and sat down on my lap!?

I couldn't understand what was happening, but- Koneko-chan had sat down on my lap and was twitching her cat ears.

"K-Koneko...?"

I timidly looked at her face, and then,

"Nyan "

She smiled with a smile across her whole . With just something like that, my imagination flew elsewhere.

Asia had teary eyes, Buchou scowled with narrowed eyes, and Akeno-san was giving off pressure with a silent smiling face, but...

But I got to say it... Cuteness is justice!

Like this the train headed to the human world we lived in-.

The time in the Underworld has been fun. It was a summer vacation I won't be forgetting anytime soon

**xox**

As the train arrived at the Underground platform on the human world-side, I stretched myself.

"Well, we've arrived, we've arrived. Now then, let's return home, Asia-"

When I turned to look at Asia. A mysterious man with delicate features had drawn near Asia.

_'Right on schedule, you bastard.'_

It's him, he's here just as I was waiting for him!

"Asia Argento... We finally meet."

"U-umm..."

Asia was bewildered. But, the mysterious delicate man questioned Asia with a sincere expression.

"...So you've forgotten me. We should have met that time."

The delicate man suddenly revealed his chest and showed a big scar there. It was a deep scar. Asia's eyes opened wide when she saw that.

"-. That wound, could it be..."

"Yes, my face couldn't be seen back then, but I am the devil from that time."

"-"

Asia became speechless at those words.

"My name is Diodora Astaroth. That time you weren't able to treat it to the point where a scar wouldn't remain, but my life was saved due to your Sacred Gear."

"Diodora? You're Diodora, aren't you?"

Buchou seemed to recognise him.

Diodora tenderly took Asia's hand and kissed it!

My hand reached for my chokuto which materialise upon my emotions becoming dark, mostly anger.

"Asia, I came to meet you. I apologise that I couldn't greet you at that meeting. But, I think the encounter between you and I was destiny. -I want you to be my wife. I love you."

-He had proposed to Asia right in front of me.

"I-I-I..."

Asia had trouble responding to his proposal, a man just proposes to you would be perfect for any woman. But a man you just met again after such a long time proposes to you. Yeah, that's different.

As Asia struggled to find the right words for this predicament, I already knew what I wanted to say.

Everyone heard a "click", of a sword being unsheathed. I reappeared between Asia and Diodora, my obsidian chokuto in hand I delivered a diagonal slash from his left shoulder to his right hip.

Time froze at that moment when I just struck the next heir of the Astaroth clan. One of Satan's used to hail from the Astaroth clan, Ajuka was his name.

Before anyone especially Diodora could comprehend what just happened, Diodora made the mistake of looking into my eyes.

From there he was blinded by darkness as his consciousness left him.

**xox**

Diodora woke up in what appeared to be a throne room of sorts. And sitting in the throne in front of him was me. I was wearing a coat made entirely of black crow feathers with a fashionably high collar..

I gazed at Diodora as he tried to collect himself. Standing up I slowly approach the devil heir of the Astaroth family.

As he got on his hands and knees, I gave a swift kick to his abdomen.

He groan in obvious pain as his arms moved to his chest and without the weight of his arms holding him up, Diodora fell straight onto his face.

I delivered another kick to the down Diodora. Picking him up from the front of his clothing, his eyes were closed shut. Punching him left and right, knocking him unconscious then waking him up, then knocking him out again

I continued to mess up his pretty face not caring in the slightest about the pain my knuckles were enduring from constantly nailing the bastard in his face.

Giving one last punch to his sternum, I brought him face to face with me. His face was horrible beyond repair. He had a black eye with his other eye swollen but could still see out of. His nose was broken in several different areas, the lips were swollen and dripping blood. And his blood was just splatter all across his face like a painter just grabbed a single bucket of red paint, threw the paint onto the canvas. Then left not saying anything.

"You remembered now?"

I was angry with this piece of shit for what he did to Asia and because he had the audacity to propose to her in front of me!

"-. What t-the hell a-are you talking about, peasant?"

Delivering a headbutt to his already bloodied face then a sharp punch to his stomach cause him to kneel over in pain, coughing up blood onto the ground.

"Do you remembered what you did now, you bastard!?"

"I-I don't understand what it is you're talking about!?"

Growing tired of his excuses I threw his body to the ground. He rolled on the ground then coming to a stop, he slowly picked up his wounded body with difficulty.

Walking to his fallen form I picked him up from the front of his clothing. At that moment through his swollen and closed eyes he made out my identity.

Diodora summoned some courage as he began to laugh while looking at me with an arrogant smile, a completely new attitude than his friendly self as he showed when in front of Asia.

"-Ah! You're the Sekiryuutei, a reincarnated devil from the house of Gremory. Do you have any clue as to what your doing? Touching and harming a high ranking devil who comes from a well-known family. I could-"

I found his voice too annoying to hear the rest of his monologue, I punched him knocking him down to the ground with a left hook.

His attitude, smile, the way he looks down on me being a reincarnated devil, the overall arrogance flowing off his body like water.

"You know-? You remind me an awful lot about a _certain_ bird I hate." Time and space moved differently in this world than it does it the real world. I could literally kick Diodora's ass here for eternity if I so pleased. However, there is a much larger reason why I brought him here than to just give him the beating he so deserves.

Picking up his fallen form again, I placed a suppression seal on to prevent movement. He can't use his magic here regardless.

"Release me, peasant! You aren't fit to touch someone of my statue. You're just a lowly dragon whose only purpose is to just lay down and obey your superiors-."

A right hook shut up his yapping, I speak for myself and Ddraig when I say that we will never kneel to anyone. As proud dragons we aren't loyal to anyone! We fly free with no chains to hold us down!

Spitting out blood from his lips, Diodora glared at me with rage and anger.

"Are you done barking like the dog you are or should I discipline you again?"

"Fuck you! Peasant, filthy dragons should not even be among us of class!"

Enough of his non-stop barking.

Snapping my fingers once and a black portal with purple energy swirling around with the portal appeared at Diodora's feet. Then hands, numerous hands made of black mass sprung out from the portal grabbing any part of Diodora who now showed a surprised and fearful expression.

"You will atone for your crimes, Diodora Astaroth. First you will know the suffering you caused Asia and all those under nuns you forced away from the church."

"W-What are you d-doing!? Let me go!" His voice cracked to that of a frighten child his eyes showed fear for the first time in a long time.

Snapping my fingers once again, the hands began dragging down the screaming Diodora as more and more hands rose from the portal to drag him further down.

Soon his screams were halted and the lights faded within the throne room.

Slowly opening his eyes, Diodora released a sharp intake of breath panting like a dog and short on breath. He looked at his surroundings to see if he was still in that hellhole of darkness.

"You're awake."

He looked at me standing in front of him, only now there were six copies of me standing around Diodora.

Taking a closer look at his surroundings Diodora saw that he was crucified to a cross like Jesus Christ was in the bible. Even thinking about the bible gave him a grueling headache.

"I see you did well in surviving one-hundred years within the "darkness zone".

"T-That was, one-hundred years?"

"Well in a "darkness zone", it's difficult to tell time when there is no light from the sun to count the time of day. But let's leave that for different discussion, your punishment is only just beginning."

Myself and the six copies of me each pulled out swords. Not just any swords, the seven shards of Excalibur.

In my hands was Excalibur Mimic as a katana , Irina's Excalibur.

"Now, for the next seventy-five hours you will be stab repeatedly, should you be close to death your wounds will be healed and the process will restart."

One of my doppelgangers holding Excalibur Rapidly, he stab the sword into Diodora's left lung causing the heir to scream hoarsely. Another came forward with Excalibur Destruction and pierced Diodora's right side beneath the lung.

"Just seventy-four hours, fifty-nine minutes, and fifty seconds and counting until your suffering comes to an end."

I finished saying this as Excalibur Blessing found itself embedded in Diodora's chest, his hoarse filled screams were all that were heard as his torture went on.

**xox**

Time resume as myself and the kneeling form of Diodora appeared before Buchou and the others. I released my single white angel wing and then materialised Est's sword form, the demon slayer.

Before Buchou or anyone could say anything, I brought the sword back in an arc and swiftly cut downwards.

I had executed the heir of the Astaroth house before everyone from the Occult Research Club.

His body glowed then became white particles which flew to my angel wing, leaving nothing left of Diodora Astaroth.

After I finished absorbing Diodora, I turned my body around to find Buchou, Asia, and everyone looking at me in surprise and disbelief.

Not saying anything to them to explain why I just killed the heir of the Astaroth house. I pulled out a piece of paper from within my coat with an address written on it.

Handing the paper to Buchou I spoke urgently.

"Buchou, gather everyone and come to this address. Bring everyone, Sirzechs-sama, Lord and Lady Gremory, Azazel, Michael-san, Sona and her peerage. Bring everyone and then go to the address on that paper."

I finished as I turned to walk in the different direction from my house. Buchou quickly called for me to stop.

"Ise! Where are you going, what are you going to do?!"

I simply reply before teleporting away.

"It's time I tell you and everyone all the secrets I have hidden from you. It's time I tell the truth of how I became a Forsaken."

I disappeared from the area, even Koneko-chan using senjutsu couldn't find me.

xox

Two days later after meeting Diodora at the train station and Ise's sudden disappearance.

Now, as she promised though still wishing she had got more detail about what her Ise wanted everyone to go to this address in the human realm for.

Her along with everyone in her peerage worked together in summoning everyone Issei had requested for.

Buchou summoned her family with her father Lord and Lady Gremory, her brother Sirzechs with Grayfia and their son Millicas with them. Liz also came with them.

Akeno with help from Kiba summoned Azazel who was followed by his second in command, Shemhaza.

Asia and Xenovia together invited Michael who brought along a familiar face that was Shidou Irina who recently became an Angel under Michael.

Koneko and Gasper invited Sona and her peerage including some of the young devils from the summit wanting to tag along. Those were Sairaorg and Seegvaria Agares and their respective peerages.

Invitations were also given out to the Phenex family with Lord and Lady Phenex attending along with Riser and Ravel. Odin also came with his female Valkyrie following him.

'Ezio' was invited by Serafall who followed Sona after she invited her other two comrades, Ajuka and Falbium. Accompanying 'Ezio' were Takatora and Himari, his faithful bodyguards.

They all met up in front of what appears to be a pharmaceutical company. Why would Ise want them to meet him here. They wondered?

"Ah, I see you found the place alright." Came a emotionless female voice.

Everyone followed her voice to find standing at the top of the steps of the building was a woman. Wearing a black female business outfit stood a tall woman with short white hair, tanned skin and golden/greenish eyes. She also has a shapely and sturdy figure.

"Yes. And who mind you be?"

Sirzechs asked the woman who seems to have been waiting for their arrival.

The mysterious woman brought a hand to her chest, resting it above her voluptuous large breast.

"...Pleased to make your acquaintance. I am Zest, a loyal servant to his majesty, Hyoudou Issei-sama. I was ordered to wait for you all to arrive then to bring you to him. Please, follow me."

Zest went through the glass doors leaving the crowd outside to question a few things she had said.

Loyal servant? His majesty? Hyoudou Issei-sama!?

They followed after Zest by going inside the hospital, and it was indeed a hospital when they saw the nice lobby/waiting room and the many nurses and doctors running around urgent or not.

"If you'll follow me, Hyoudou Issei-sama is waiting on the top floor, he has been busying with work since this morning."

Zest led them down the halls to the nearest elevator.

"Umm, Zest?"

"Hmm. What is it, Gremory Rias?"

"You said that Ise works here? Is he a doctor or what does he do here exactly?"

Several heads nodded wanting to know the true origin about this hospital and Issei's connection to it.

"Hyoudou Issei-sama build this hospital using his millions, or very vast wealth. He build this hospital and is the head doctor here. When he is not with you, Gremory Rias, he is here saving thousands of lives daily."

That was something they didn't expect! Issei, a doctor not to mention rich! Exactly what has he been doing all this time?

They approached an elevator upon it's doors opening showed it had been upgrade. While the normal elevator can fit around ten people. This one had been touched by magic increasing it length and width allowing everyone to go up together than taking several trips.

Piling into the elevator, Zest pressed the very last button which said penthouse.

"No one is allowed to the penthouse suite without his majesty's seal."

As she said this, a bright light appeared on Zest's back showing what appeared to be a clan symbol but no one could make it out.

"If you're with me than you don't have to worry about the firewall he placed to keep intruders out."

"What firewall?"

Saji asked but Zest said nothing as the elevator doors opened to a extravagant looking hallway with a crimson carpet, crimson walls with expensive looking paintings hung up high. There were a few bust and vases lining the sides creating a walkway.

And standing at a secretary's desk talking to the woman sitting behind the desk was none other than the man they all had their minds on, Issei.

"Ise!" Upon seeing his back facing them, Rias ran towards him.

Hearing my name, I turned to find Buchou running at me. Opening my arms I caught her embracing her in a tight hug.

"I've missed you."

I heard her say softly. I chuckled under my breath. Still the same Buchou...

"I was only gone for two days but I'm sorry I left so soon without explaining myself better.

Letting go of each other, Buchou took a good look at me, and she liked what she saw.

Nothing really changed except I was wearing a black business suit with blazer jacket and dress pants of the same color, white long-sleeved collared shirt under that with a crimson tie around my neck. I also wore black dress socks, black dress shoes and belt.

Overall I looked handsome.

"Ara ara, ufufufu. You're very handsome in a suit Ise-kun."

Akeno-san told me this in her normal "onee-sama" self. Everyone approached me and Buchou.

"I have brought them as you requested, Hyoudou Issei-sama."

"Thank you Zest. You may leave and return to your post. I'll show them to the penthouse."

Zest nodded her head and remained with the group. I turned to face everyone in front of me.

"Everyone! Thank you for coming on such short notice and I apologize for taking time away from your busy schedules."

"Don't worry about it some of us were just waiting for something to do." Azazel said nonchalant. His second in command, Shemhaza tried chastising him but Azazel waved it off. "Instead how about explaining all this Majesty stuff and you owning a hospital?"

Everyone nodded wanting answers. I sighed and asked for everyone to follow me.

We walked down the long hallway passing several rooms until I stopped at a set of double wooden doors.

I looked at everyone behind me then push the doors open, almost immediately was the sound of feet fast approaching and a little girl's voice rang out.

"Ise-san!"

The voice sounded cute and young like a little girl's. That's because it was just that.

Running straight towards me with her arms held in front of her, I crouched to one knee and picked her up resting her on my shoulder. She laughed and I laughed along with her.

Everyone wanted to know who the cute and adorable, to some. Little girl was who was very happy being in my arms. The conclusion was quickly drawn up of the little girl being my daughter when I told them.

"Everyone this is Shimon Maya, she is one of my [Bishops].

Well that was unexpected! Wait!- Bishop, one!

Maya was placed on her feet and properly introduced herself.

"Very nice to meet everyone. My name is Shimon Maya but please call me just Maya, tee-hee."

Maya is a young child-like girl with long, flowing blonde hair and teal colored-eyes. She is always seen wearing a blue ribbon on top of her head to style her hair. She wears a blue dress, a little bit above knee length, a red tie and a white corset.

Her overall appearance made her extremely "kawaii" to the females, while Millicas-sama found her pretty and blushed.

"Come in, there are a few others I want to introduce you too." I invited everyone in to my home. It was marvelous, lavish, and extravagant living area. The left and right windows were large and provided an amazing view of the city.

The flooring was all wood, polished wood flooring.

On the left was a kitchen a chef dreamed about, and a table which look it fitted a number of people. The right side was the living room with black leather couches, sixty-inch plasma screen TV with PlayStation 4 gaming system beneath it on the shelf. Next to the home heater system was a tree with many PS4 games and Blu-ray movies stacked in order.

Sitting on one of the black leather couches sat a woman who upon hearing my voice turned to greet everyone.

"Welcome back, Ise-san."

"Good to see your doing well as a principal, Mari."

Mari is a blonde haired woman who possesses a well endowed body figure. While seen dressing in a formal business suit, Mari also wears her signature witch hat.

Mari introduced herself to the guest she was told would be coming in today.

"Nice to meet all of you, My name is Shimon Mari, Ise-san's [Dark Mage] and older sister to Maya."

Maya ran to Mari and embraced her with Mari embracing her back.

As more and more questions began piling about how I knew these people and how and where I find the time to run a Hospital when I'm still attending Kouh academy!

I remembered something. I tapped the floor with the heel of my shoe twice. My shadow beneath me stretched to impossible length from where I stood in the living room to the exit which was five feet away.

And like out from some horror flick, two bodies appeared out of my shadow, kneeling to me.

Both were girls with enough similarity to call them sisters which they were indeed related.

The first girl was the eldest is a young girl with long black hair that reaches down to her knees and red eyes. She wears a dark sleeveless mini dress with a white collar and a red tie; she wears a red belt that has a red side skirt cover. She wears it with long black socks and black shoes. She also wears red gauntlets and black gloves. She is carrying a sword in her hand. She is also wearing a white high-collared jacket over this.

The second girl, the younger sister looks very similar to her sister. She has short black hair in a twintail style and black eyes. She wears a black sailor uniform and wears a red belt that has a red side skirt cover like her sister. She also wears red gauntlets like her sister. She wears it with long black socks and black shoes. Also with a sword at her side and a similar white high-collared jacket like her sister.

"Akame, Kurome. You're relieve of your guard duties."

"If that is what his majesty wishes..,- I'm hungry..." Akame said emotionlessly with respect to me then went a totally different route when food was involved.

"Me too. Come on, nee-chan let's find a snack to hold us over until Shirayuki-san makes us lunch."

Kurome was just like her sister only she sounded tired but also happy.

The two sister got up and walk towards the kitchen, completely ignoring everyone else.

I laughed and smiled wrying at those two's completely forgetting to introduce themselves in favor of food.

"Those two... I apologize for Akame and Kurome's disrespect but they are dependable when the moment arises that's why they're two of my [Shinobis]."

Yet another strange name for a chess piece. Everyone could already guess from Maya's introduction as my [Bishop] said that I had my own **[Evil Pieces]. **But the question remains on how many pieces I have?

"Maya is this everyone?"

So there are more!?

Maya looked at me with a smile still by her sister, Mari's side.

"Almost, some of the women like Shirayuki-onee-san and Mariya-onee-san with to the supermarket to buy everything for lunch. Some of the males were here but were summoned by their clients. And some have yet to arrive because of their mission, and-"

"We're back!"

Came a very familiar, joyful voice from one of the rooms in the hallway in front of them.

One of the doors on the left opened up to reveal not one but four familiar faces to the Occult Research Club and Azazel and Shemhaza.

However, Buchou only shouted out one name that stuck with her even after she killed said person whose name was-

"Raynare!"

Yes, standing before everyone not in their own clothing they wore when they died. Were former Fallen Angels, Raynare, Kalawarner, Dohnaseek, and Mittelt.

I say former because the white cloaks they wore had the same symbol that appeared on Zest's back in the elevator. Meaning they now swore their allegiance to me.

That look. That certain gleam in Raynare's eye was showing it's ugly head again. I say this because it's moments like these I regret reviving Raynare and her group.

Here's why.

"Ah, Rias Gremory and her group of devils. So good to see you after all this time apart. However; I'm not as weak as I was when we first met. I can't be called Ise-sama's third [Queen] if I was weak like before."

She did it... Raynare, Kalawarner, Dohnaseek, and Mittelt when revived I started them off as [Pawns]. Recently due to proving themselves in the heat of battle and showing their medal. I promoted them to a higher rank and as new pieces. **[Will be explained in the Author's Notes.]**

Mittelt had been promoted from [Pawn] to [Dark Mage], Kalawarner became a [Knight], Dohnaseek is now a [Rook], and lastly. The one who improve the most among the four was Raynare rising to the rank of [Queen].

Making her my third [Queen] behind my two other [Queens].

I face-palmed at Raynare ruining the friendly atmosphere, I could only hope nothing too valuable is destroyed in the chaos that's about to commence.

"I seriously need a drink."

**And we're done, man are these chapters getting longer with each new installment or what?**

**I hope you all stayed until the end because what I'm about to say is important.**

**Firstly I hope you today's newest chapter of Issei's sacrifice and I'm sure you have plenty of questions you wished answers or flames to vent if you're an asshole. Either one I still listen to with a smile. That is until you piss me off and then it's a different story.**

**I'm kidding... Anyways moving on.**

**I well aware that this chapter left you with many questions unanswered, especially towards the end of the chapter. **

**And I will answer those questions, and will have to hold myself back on some questions however because everything will be fully revealed in the next chapter, chapter seven which is the flashback arc.**

**The flashback arc consist of one entire chapter which fully explain Issei's past on how he became a Forsaken to the live he lived after. I'm making the flashback arc one chapter because I dislike stories who take a good chunk of their content to explaining a flashback.**

**Well I won't have you suffer through such, you're welcome.**

**'Ezio' being Issei!? Yes, that will be explained as well as to why Ezio because some people gave me hate about the name.**

**Seriously, it's just a name.**

**Diodora being killed off early. I know that by killing off Diodora I just murdered volume six and with good reason...**

**Several key villains who appeared in volume six, well their fates will be revealed and thus making volume six obsolete. After the flashback arc I'll either continue starting with volume seven or go in my own direction.**

**I'll think through this some more to see where I take this.**

**That ending... Yes that will be revealed as well.**

**Issei has is own peerage and he didn't receive his from the devils making his different from theirs. Reason being is that I have added more pieces than the normal sixteen.**

**I seriously need to update the list because of new additions I added as of recently. I currently have twenty-one members with the max being thirty-five members. This needs fixing!**

**This entire list doesn't make sense so don't try, you'll only receive a headache in the end.**

**Sent me your suggestions of who I should add into Issei's peerage?**

**Give me a name whether it's male/female, the anime their from, what piece you want them to be, and a brief summary of their power does help.**

**I'll show you the full list of his peerage members in the next chapter. For now, here's the positions they are in. Remember! This is not the same Evil Piece system the devils use. Keep this in mind!**

Queen:

Bishop:

Knight:

Rook:

Pawn:

Shrine Maidens: Support classes

Shinobis: Assassins who use the dark to their advantage and strike from the shadows.

Dark Mages: Like Bishops, only they focus solely of offense and defense magic spells.

**I may add another class or two until then these are the official pieces. I will add the updated version of this in the following installment.**

**I mention ranking within his peerage? This is one-hundred percent true!**

**Issei's peerage is an army. A peerage build to combat armed conflict. Ranking will be touched upon as well as assigning captains to the various classes. An example would be single Knight will be made a captain of the Knights, he is in command of all the other Knights. And along with the captains of the other pieces they take orders solely from Issei.**

**I'm sure no one is familiar with any of the extra characters I added near the end of the chapter, well you're in luck.**

**Seiken Tsukai No World Break: ****Maya and Mari Shimon**

**The Testament of Sister New Devil: Zest**

**Akame ga Kill: Akame and Kurome/both sisters with no last name.**

**Remember that I tied my hands tight. You can still sent me your questions through reviews and pms, I read everything you guys write and reply as soon as possible.**

**One last thing before I end this chapter. Along with the Flashback arc I'm writing for chapter seven, I'm also writing a separate chapter that follows Issei's Sacrifices.**

**It's a three chapter prologue story that shows Issei's story three months before he is killed by Raynare. There are some characters and powers that I won't reveal in the flashback arc because he already knows them. This is to filled in some of the lines I leave blank in chapter seven of this story.**

**I'm really looking forward to writing these two chapters, extremely excited. I only hope you share my optimism.**

**Alright I'm done, I'll keep you updated on my progress and will update soon. **

**Take it easy everyone and see you later.**


End file.
